


But I Am Anonymous

by Anon911buddie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universes (Multiple), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Each chapter is a different story, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Lawsuit (9-1-1 TV), Post-Tsunami (9-1-1), What-If, anonymous, individual warnings apply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 70,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon911buddie/pseuds/Anon911buddie
Summary: An evergrowing collection of anonymous stories written by anonymous writers for any and every reader! Featuring our favorite chaotic family: Firehouse 118 and our favorite duo: Buck and Eddie!(Title: Anonymous by Three Days Grace)
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, TK Strand & Evan "Buck" Buckley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 140
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome and thank you for joining us!

This blog and work was created as a way for writers to share anonymous prompts. 

It allows anonymity with requests and anonymity with writers.

It is a way that we, as a group, can have a place to receive anon requests, even if we don’t accept them on our individual blogs and accounts.

It also allows us a way to easily beta each other's works.

If you are a contributing writer and you see a prompt in asks that you wish to fill, you can claim it by saving it to drafts as claimed, with your name/username. 

If multiple people want to fill a claim that can be negotiated. No two writers tend to tackle the same topic in the same way and the entire point of a prompt is to encourage the creation of stories that readers want to see. 

**Outright plagiarism and harassment will not be tolerated.**

**Please just be civil and kind to one another.**

Thank you and I hope you enjoy being part of our blog and story!

Got a request or would like to join? 

Follow our [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!


	2. Never Knew (By Blu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: after the lawsuit Buck is heartbroken that there is this wall between him and the people he fought so desperately to get back to. The isolation and disdain day in day out becomes too much and Buck requests a transfer. Team funds out after he’s already with a firehouse all the way across town. This house is one of the toughest so Buck learns to harden his heart. Months later when team’s paths cross with Buck he’s nothing like the easy-going guy they knew. Can they win him back? Buddie

Buck had done all he could, all that was humanly possible to get back to his team. He hated how things were now. They just treated him like an outsider, treated him as if he were invisible. Buck knew that it was his fault, but there was nothing he could do. He put the transfer in that morning and by the end of the week, he had been reassigned to the 132. The new firehouse seemed nice, but no one really bothered asking each other about their home life or about their weekends. It was not like a family at all. Not like the 118.

Buck knew that he would never find what he had with them, because he knew that you only find your family once in a lifetime. They were important to him and they always would be. However, over time the less Buck looked for them. It wasn’t until a few weeks later when Eddie reached out.

“Talk to me Buck.”

“I have to go. Duty calls.”

The phone call wasn’t what either of them expected. Buck missed them, but he was starting to feel like he needed to get over it. They didn’t miss him or care. He knew he shouldn’t either. It wasn’t until a few months later that things became complicated. Buck was out with Maddie when the 118 showed up.

“Did you have something to do with this?”

“Me? Never…” Maddie said walking away.

Buck sighed staring at them; Bobby was the first to speak.

“You need to come back to the 118, kid.”

“Really? I was there and you treated me like crap.”

Eddie flinched. He knew what Buck was saying was true. They had all been awful to him and they had done it on purpose. They intentionally hurt Buck. Eddie was probably suffering more than the others were. He was upset with himself, upset that he had let things get this far.

“Buck…” Eddie sighed, “Please.”

“Maybe you all should have thought about this before I left. I don’t need any of you in my life. I never did.”

Everyone stared after him as he stormed away. Hen sighed shaking her head.

“Damn.” Eddie said.

“He isn’t going to come home, is he?” Hen asked disappointed.

“I don’t think he will.” Bobby stated staring at the spot where Buck had once stood.

A few days later Eddie went to Buck’s apartment. He had to make this right. He needed Buck to come home. Sometimes you don’t realize how important someone is to you until they are gone. Buck meant everything to Eddie. He just had no idea how much. Buck opened the door and groaned.

“Go away! I’m not in the mood.” Buck cried.

“Please…” Eddie begged, “Buck, I need you. The team needs you.”

“You never needed me.”

“Christopher needs you…” Eddie said sadly.

“I-I…”

“I never knew how much I needed you until you weren’t there. I have been going out of my mind without you. I’ve been fighting…cage fighting.”

“Eddie…” Buck sighed.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left. You needed me. Chris too.”

“The 118 needs you too man. We all need you. You’re family.”

Buck sighed. He missed them. Most of all he missed Eddie. Eddie tried to include him in everything especially when it came to Christopher. They always did everything together.

“I’ll think about it.” Buck said finally.

The two continued talking well into the night until Eddie left. Buck begged him to stay. He missed him, but he knew he had to get home to Chris. Buck made an important decision and took out his phone.

The next day Buck strolled into the firehouse and immediately walked up the stairs where he found Hen making breakfast for everyone. He reached out and grabbed an egg from the plate near the stove.

“Hey!”

Once she realized it was Buck she grabbed him into a hug.

“You’re back!”

“I am.”

“Group hug!” Chimney yelled from behind them.

Buck just laughed, happy to be home.

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here!](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190165090371/prompt-after-the-lawsuit-buck-is-heartbroken-that)


	3. Buffy & Spike (by Blu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: that scene between Buffy and Spike from the episode Smashed has me wondering what it would be like between Buck and Eddie. Like in the aftermath of the lawsuit Eddie’s still furious at Buck and Buck finds out about the streetfighting and is pissed six ways to hell. Buck goes to a fight and literally pulls Eddie out of there. They go to Buck’s place where Eddie unleashes his pent up rage and Buck fights back As they fight something shifts and the fighting becomes passionate lovemaking

WARNING: Smut and Violence

* * *

He was pacing back and forth; Buck couldn’t believe that Eddie had come to a place like this. Buck was mad at the team, at Bobby, but most of all he was mad at Eddie. He couldn’t believe that Eddie let it get this far. He was pissed, but Buck knew that if Eddie was here then he was angry. As Buck stood in the dark desolate corner, he saw Eddie emerge from a behind a curtain. As he jumped in the ring his opponent emerged. Eddie seemed hyper focused on winning at all costs. He didn’t care about anything. Eddie was so far gone it scared Buck. He didn’t recognize the man in the ring, the man that stood before him had been hurt worse then he had ever known. Buck had caused all this, he just wasn’t sure he knew how to fix it.

Buck watched as Eddie punched the man in the face for the fifth time, rage taking over. Eddie yelled at the top of his lungs; he was about to continue until Buck pushed through the people cheering. Buck grabbed him and dragged him out of the building towards his truck.

“What the fuck?”

“Get in the truck Eddie.”

“NO!” Eddie shouted, “Now you wanna be here Buck? I don’t need you. Go home!”

“Come with me then.”

“Go home Buck.”

“Eddie…” Buck sighed.

Before Eddie said another word he got into the truck followed by Buck. Eddie pulled the truck in front of Buck’s building.

“Just come up.”

Eddie sighed.

“Fine.”

When they got into the apartment Buck went to the fridge to grab two beers. He also grabbed some ice for Eddie’s hand. Grabbing the ice Eddie began to ice his knuckles. He sighed again as Buck began to speak.

“Why are you fighting? Does Christopher know?”

“Fuck you! Don’t worry about my kid. You weren’t worried about us before.”

“I know…but you need to see my side. You weren’t there.”

Eddie laughed, “Oh I wasn’t there? You sound like a baby.”

“Fuck you.”

“I cannot believe you. Turning this on me like it’s my fault. Buck you need to take responsibility.”

“Wow. Like you? Where is Christopher?”

“Don’t talk about him.”

“You’re such a bad father. I’d never leave my kid.”

Rage took over and Eddie took a swing at Buck, it connected and Buck stumbled back. He pushed Eddie away and then punched him. Buck kneed him in the ribs.

“I hate you…” Buck cried.

Eddie just kept punching him and at this point neither man wanted to stop causing the other pain.

“You are a shitty friend. I hate you!” Eddie shouted.

“You are a shitty friend.” Buck cried, “I hate you so much! I don’t ever wanna see you again…”

Eddie groaned as he tried to get Buck to stop punching. He shifted and threw his arms around him. Buck grabbed onto him and pulled him closer. Buck was the first to pull back, he grabbed Eddie’s hair roughly and then kissed him passionately. Eddie moaned into the kiss pulling Buck closer.

Eddie walked Buck towards the bed and pushed him onto it. Buck frowned pulling Eddie down on his lap. They made out a little more until Eddie undressed Buck. Once they were both naked, they realized that they had been fighting over stupid things. They needed to forgive each other. Buck smiled at him and Eddie took that as a sign to continue. He turned Buck around so that he could enter him easily. As he prepared himself, he watched Buck brace himself and chuckled.

Eddie slid into him and groaned. Buck moaned and began rocking back and forth riding Eddie slowly.

“Shit…Eddie!”

“Relax. I’ll be quick.”

“F-Feels so good.” Buck moaned.

Things were getting hot and heavy pretty quickly. Buck made little sounds as Eddie thrust into him. He was enjoying this side of Buck. He looked amazing, like nothing Eddie had ever seen before. Buck moaned and signaled that he was going to cum. Eddie finished a few minutes later and fell onto Buck.

“Fuck.”

“That was amazing.” Buck said, “Still mad at me?”

“No…just don’t be an asshole.”

“Can we do that again?”

Eddie chuckled rolling over, he pulled Buck forcefully towards him and kissed him again. The night was still young and Eddie began looking forward to the next few hours. He needed this and so did Buck. They were both in a bad place, but that was changing.

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190193143391/prompt-that-scene-between-buffy-and-spike-from)!


	4. Courage (By Bumblebee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Buck gets up the courage to ask out Eddie but on the day of their date, Eddie stands him up on purpose because he’s still mad about the lawsuit and poor buck is waiting at the restaurant for over 90 minutes. Eventually, he leaves and is so heartbroken that he vows never to let anyone in again and Eddie has to figure out how to fix what he broke so badly

He finally did it after, days even months of hesitation Buck finally gathered the courage to ask Eddie out, he’d been so happy so thrilled, he’d planned everything, planned the perfect date, choose the perfect place, tried to find the perfect outfit, he was so happy he’d never imagined that nothing would go as planned that instead of getting a boyfriend he’ll get a broken heart…

——

It was loud, painfully loud and depressing the silence was sickening, he felt trapped, suffocating as if someone or something was keeping him from breathing, he didn’t know where that feeling came from, he thought that maybe his shirt was to tight or his tie necklace was chocking him, maybe it was the blazer, maybe it wasn’t the right size… He tried desperately to find the reason why he felt as if he was going to die, the reason why his heart was beating so fast, why he fell a rush of sadness surrounding him, why he felt like crying….

He was alone in the restaurant waiting and stressing over the date he planned trying miserably to convince himself that Eddie would show up, that he was just a little late…

He didn’t know how much time passed, hours , minutes,second he didn’t know how much time passed and he didn’t care as he watched the seconds pass he knew, he knew he’d been stood up, knew that Eddie would never shows up, that he never intended to show up, that he never forgave him like he pretended, that he didn’t like him, he’d just waited for the opportunity to get him for the lawsuit and Buck gave him what he was looking for.

—-

He couldn’t feel anything anymore, he was too numb, hollow and sad to care of what they were telling about him, too empty to give a shit, he was broken beyond repair, he had broke him, destroyed him, ruined him for anyone else…

——

The spell was broken, just like Cinderella after the clock struck midnight…

He was suffocating in that shirt, hyperventilating even, he quickly with trembling fingers detached the buttons o, he watched his blazer fall on the floor and kicked it under the bed, he couldn’t bare look at it anymore after all he had picked it specially for him, he had wanted to get his attention, wanted for him to notice it, wanted to look good, it had been the first time in years that he had put so much effort for a man and how did it turn out he had rejected him… he stood frozen in his underwear until a soft knock was heard on the door, he quickly put some pants and an oversized shirt…

It was just his pizza, he quickly paid the delivery man tipping him more than he should and went back inside, heart broken, pride wounded, trust shattered, a dry laugh escaped him thinking back at how he’d asked Eddie out, at how he had been naively overjoyed when the other man said yes, he’d never though that Eddie would pull something like this, never though that he’d be that cruel, that vile, he’d been wrong, once again he’d been too trustful.

—-

Eddie knew he’d messed up, knew that he’d been wrong when he saw how broken and hurt Buck had been when he left the restaurant, he knew something was wrong with the younger man when Bobby told them he’d called in sick for the third day in a row.

Memories crippled there way through his conflicted mind, Buck’s teary face, his disheveled hair, the sound of his hoarded voice begging Eddie to pick up his phone… Eddie knew he screwed up badly and he was determined to fix things.

—

He waited patiently the end of his shift to ask Carla if she could stay a bit longer, she then rushed to get to Buck’s condo praying that he would open up the door.

He rang the bell five time before he could hear footsteps, a gasp escaped him after Buck opened, Eddie didn’t imagine the extent of damage his petty pride would cause.

Buck eyes were red, watery and had dark circles around them, he was still wearing his PJ and his hair was tangled and messy.

-What are you doing there, Buck demanded arms crossed protectively

-I came to see how you were doing, Eddie stayed lamely, Bobby said you were sick and I got worried, he added.

-That’s what happen when you’re dumb enough to wait on the rain because you’ve been kicked out of the restaurant waiting for a date that never showed up, he snipped darkly, that what happen when you trust too much, he snorted.

-I’m sorry, Eddie croaked guilt and shame slowly eating him inside, I…

-Was it fun, Buck wondered cutting him, I bet it was, he chuckled, bet you were enjoying yourself uh, he stated while Eddie turned his head shamefully.

-I was mad, Eddie tried, I was mad at you, he repeated.

-You could have said no, Buck shrugged, instead you choose to act like a dick, he took a deep breath, I would have understood you know, I’m not dumb, I’m not an idiot, I get that things won’t get back to the way they were but I never though that you’d be like this, he gestured to Eddie.

-Like what, Eddie asked clearing his throat.

-Like my father, Buck grinned, thought I should thank you for the life lesson, he added patting his shoulder, thanks to you I know that letting people in is a mistake I won’t make again, he announced opening the door for him.

——

He massively screwed up and as his eyes were going from the door to Buck he knew that if he went through that door then things would really be over between them, and even if he was still mad and they still had a lots of issues he couldn’t and he wouldn’t ruin things a second time.

-I’m not leaving Evan, he stated determinedly, I’m not leaving because even if I’m still mad, even if we still have a lot of issues, he breathed, I…I like you and I’m not giving up, he shook his head, I’m done screwing up, he half shrugged.

-Do you really think I’m dumb enough to fall for this, he laughed, you got me once you’re not getting me a second time, he growled, I know you, I know you don’t care about me or my feelings so go, he half yelled.

-What makes you think I stopped caring, Eddie frowned.

-When you care for someone you yell, you scream you get angry when something is wrong, you don’t stood them up, Buck croaked, you don’t play with their heart, he whispered a single tear flowing down his face.

-I…I still care, Eddie breathed trying to grab Buck’s hand.

-No you don’t, he shouted stepping back, because ignoring someone is worst than saying you don’t love them, he cried, ignorance is the last straw, ignorance really shows that you never ever had feelings for the person, he pursued drying his cheeks with the back of his hands, ignorance destroy you from the inside, it’s a powerful poison trust me, he brokenly revealed falling to his knees.

Eddie’s heart was torn in thousands of pieces, he felt so broken by Buck discourse, so wounded by the hurt in the younger man voice, he couldn’t help but cry, couldn’t stop apologizing over and over again like some broken record, kneeling down he threw his arms around Bucks neck and held him tightly while their tears were wetting one another shirt.

-Can we stop fight now, Buck prayed silently, can we stop I’m so tired, he whispered.

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190206771571/buck-gets-up-the-courage-to-ask-out-eddie-but-on)!


	5. Tiny Mistake (By Bumblebee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Buck is trying so hard to regain the teams trust after the failed lawsuit and becomes so worried about being perfect that he has a panic attack after making a tiny mistake

TW: Panic Attacks

* * *

It was a mistake, a tiny mistake, one everyone could have made, an almost invisible little mistake still it didn’t stop Buck from feeling like the biggest failure on earth, he was persuaded that everyone would notice it, notice how their helmet was slightly less shiny because he used the wrong product, sure that they’ll blame him for it and they would be right in doing so, he was persuaded that he was going to lose what was left of their trust on him.

He’d been googling like a madman for the past two hours, trying to find tutorial on how to give back helmet their shine after using the wrong produce, he even went to a biker chat group to see if they had any tips for him in vain, the team was set to be back in less than ten minutes and Buck was starting to freak out.

He was passing the room back and forth, passing his hands through his hair in an effort to stimulate his brain, clenching and unclenching his fist, trying to wash the helmet with soap, drying them still nothing…

The clock was ticking, nagging, haunting him, he could feel his heartbeat match it, could feel his stomach tangling with stress and worry, could feel his hands becoming sweaty, could feel his temperature rise, could feel his lungs tightening in his rib cage, he didn’t know what was happening but it wasn’t helping with his situation.

He tried to close his eyes to make it all go away, but every time he did it he could hear their voice, hear them repeatedly telling him how much of a failure he was, hear their deception, he could see Bobby shaking his head in disbelief, could picture Eddie exasperated face, could almost see Chim and Hen pitying look, just picturing it, picturing them was overwhelming…

He was passing back and forth around the station, cursing himself, blaming himself, starting to question wither he was a good firefighter, a good teammate,a good friend, he was still on the middle of his passing when he felt a hand in his shoulder.

-Everything alright Buck, Bobby asked brow slightly frowned.

-I’m fine, Buck snapped shrugging to shake off Bobby’s hand.

Bobby took a step back surprised by Buck sudden coldness, he raised his hands and turned to the rest of the team who wore equally surprised expressions.

-I’m sorry, Buck croaked noticing what he done, I…Bobby please I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, he repeated, I’m sorry, he breathed holding his head, I’m such a failure, he chocked, no wonder no one trust me, he pursued.

-Buck, Bobby called trying to approach him, stopping immediately when he saw the blond take a step back, Buck do you want to talk about it.

-Why, he snarled, so that you can tell me how much of a failure I’m, he screamed, I already know that, he huffed letting himself glide along the wall.

-Buck, Eddie tempted kneeling in front of him, what’s wrong, he demanded in a southing voice

-Can’t breath, Buck whizzed his eyes getting bigger, fear noticeable in them, can’t breath, he chocked rubbing his chest.

-Evan, Eddie called grabbing him by the shoulders while Buck was trying to push him off, trying to make him understand that his touch was making everything worse.

He tried to get off Eddie’s hold, tried to make him understand that he wanted, he needed to be left alone, but nothing Eddie was still holding him, still trying to help him, when all he needed was for the other man to leave.

-Please, he tried, p…please, he breathed before everything went black.

—-

He was tired, exhausted, drained from all his force, he felt as if someone put a weight on his head, opening his eyes was a real struggle still he forced himself to do so.

——

He wasn’t in the station anymore, no instead he was lying in a hospital bed, Eddie sitting silently while looking at his phone.

-What happened, he growled trying to sit up.

-You had a panic attack you remember, Eddie softly demanded, you, he took a deep breath, you fainted, he revealed shakily.

-Sorry, Buck whispered avoiding the other man’s eyes, seems like I keep on being a bother, he chuckled tear falling freely.

-No, Eddie protested, I…we should be apologizing, he sighed, it’s our fault you had a panic attack, it’s because of us, because of the way we treated you, he breathed.

-Well I deserved it, Buck shrugged ignoring how Eddie was shaking his head in disbelief, don’t tell me I don’t, he stated, if I didn’t went through with the lawsuit none of this would have happened.

-Buck, Eddie called, a lot of things happened in the past few months, things that were out of our control, he smiled, and we all blamed one another instead of facing them like a team, like a family, he stated, we’re all at fault here, moving from his chair to Buck’s bed he added, and I’d like to apologize for how I treated you, you needed me and I wasn’t there, I was supposed to have your back like you always had mine, he croaked, can you forgive me, he pleaded.

Buck nodded tears in his eyes and arms wide open for the other man, he felt while having Eddie there, started to feel a bit better sure they still had a lot of issues, and trust in both part would be hard to win back but he knew that with time things would be back to how they were, he knew it he could feel it.

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190216315191/buck-is-trying-so-hard-to-regain-the-teams-trust)!


	6. DCEU AU (By Scarlet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU when Eddie, Buck and the fire game are metahumans/vigilants (DCEU au) with Buck as Superman or flash and Eddie as Batman or Captain cold (depend on who's buck) and they are really flirty evening they fight as heroes/anti-heroes but they still are the best parents for Chris who knows who his parents are but act like he doesn't * if he is their biological son, it would be great !

WARNING: Violence

* * *

Evan “Buck” Buckley loved being the vigilante hero known as The Flash. Sure it meant he was up most nights fighting crime, but it was worth it to help people. His life had real meaning ever since the night the local lab exploded and people started getting powers. Buck’s powers gave him a rush. He loved running, feeling the speed force crackle around him as he stopped criminals before they could do much harm. He was enjoying being a metahuman. Sure, saving the city, sometimes the world from other metahumans was exhausting, but he enjoyed it. **  
**

One of the big issues he had was one particularly criminal that went Captain Cold. The first time he encountered Captain Cold and his cold gun had been a shock to the system. The blast stopped him in his tracks and made his breathe catch in his lungs and sent him stumbling to the ground. That was a surprise, but what really changed him was when Cold walked over with a wicked grin. Cold pulled his goggles up to give the partially frozen Flash a once over. Buck could hear shouting, but he had no idea what any of the voices were saying. All he saw was dark eyes that seemed to light up with the victory. Buck could feel the shivers shaking his frame as the cold seemed to register through his system. The biting cold kept him on the ground as Cold stood over him. It felt like they just stared at each other for ages. It wasn’t until a hand clapped on Cold’s shoulder and told him it was time to go. With a single shot from the cold gun to freeze Buck’s leg to the ground. Cold grinned.

“See you around, Red.” 

Their encounters continued like that until their paths happen to cross outside of the suits. Buck had let his sister finally drag him away from his work, and his hero business, and convinced him to relax. She’d dragged him to a park. One they used to meet up at when neither of them had anything better to do. Buck hadn’t been out in public to just spend time doing nothing since he’d gotten his powers. So dropping his guard was proving to be difficult. He couldn’t fight the instinct to constantly look around. He had to remind himself to do so at “human speed”. His sister had thankfully stopped giving him a hard time for failing to maintain eye contact like a decent human being. For some reason, he just kept catching the attention of one man at the park. The man looked familiar, but Buck couldn’t quite place his face. He was there with a boy with crutches. That was when Buck saw it. The boy was clearly excited to be there and hadn’t been paying as much attention as he should have. As soon as it started, it was all in slow motion to Buck. The edge of the crutch caught on a rock as the boy rushed around the park with other children his age. Buck didn’t even think. He’d flashed over, keeping the boy from falling, and returned to his spot by his sister without anyone seeing him. A slight crackling of the speed force was the only sign that anything had happened. Maddie just rolled her eyes and brushed the hair out of her face that the speedster’s actions had blown around. When Buck looked over at the boy again, the man was beside him and was clearly trying to figure out what had just happened. A moment later his gaze snapped up to Buck’s. Something about the look in the man’s eyes made something inside Buck twist. He knows. 

“Time to go.” Buck said standing up from the park bench the siblings had been sitting on.

“What?” Maddie looked up as he took a hold of her arm and pulled her to her feet. “Ow, Buck, watch it.” 

“Sorry,” he dropped her arm like it burned him. “But Mads we gotta go.” He glanced over his shoulder to see the man approaching him. “I’ll uh…call you later.” With that Buck started to leave the park. He ignored his sister calling after him as he fought the urge to run. He kept a swift human pace until he ducked around the park’s restrooms and took off when no one was looking. 

The next time Buck saw Cold, everything changed. As Cold’s crew went about gathering what they could from the jewelry store, he waited. Ignoring his crew’s questions. The crew might be there for the goods, but not him. 

“Just get it done and get out of here.” Cold shouted.

“And you?” His partner asked, she stepped up beside him. Tugging her own goggles up, her heat gun at her side.

He looked at her and the way her gaze was filled with pure challenge. “Just make sure they don’t screw it up, Lena.”

“Whatever you say, boss.”

“Or you could leave it all and just walk away,” Buck said after he stopped a few feet away from them in full Flash gear.

“Or you can suck on this,” Lena said, pointing the heat gun and taking a shot at him. Buck just dodged the blast.

“Knock it off!” Cold shouted. “Stick to the plan.”

“Your plan is stupid,” she said, but disappeared further into the store to follow orders.

“Not sure I like your friend,” Buck said.

“She’s not too fond of you either,” Cold shrugged.

“Fair,” Buck nodded. 

Cold stepped closer. “Why did you help my son?” He asked.

“I…uh,” Buck stammered. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He lied.

“It had to be you,” Cold said. “No one else is that fast.“ 

"Well, I mean, we don’t know that for sure,” Buck said, earning a bark of laughter from the other man. The speedster felt something flutter in his chest. 

“No, it was you.” Cold smirked. “I’d recognize those baby blues of yours anywhere.” Buck grimaced. “See? I knew it was you.” The man took a step closer to the speedster. “Had that same look in your eyes at the park that you did when I froze you the first time.” Buck froze. “You ran from me,” Cold added. “Not this time." 

Buck felt the blast before his brain registered it, he was still processing the fact Cold had figured him out. Buck tried to move but his foot was frozen in place. 

“Now answer me.” Cold said. 

“Fine. I didn’t even really think about it, it’s instinct,” Buck said.

“Riiight. Instinct,” Cold shook his head. “No one is that good for no reason.”

“It’s the right thing to do,” Buck said. Cold laughed.

“Right and wrong are not that simple,” Cold stated.

“It is to me,” Buck narrowed his gaze. 

“It’s adorable that you could be that naive,” Cold sighed.

“TIME’S UP!” Cold’s partner shouted. “MOVE YOUR ASS COLD!” 

Cold shakes his head. “See you, around.”

12 months later…

Buck dropped down on the couch with a huff.

“Can you guys at least not aim for the same spot?” Buck said as he glared at the ceiling. 

“That guy’s store is insured for more than what we took,” Cold said as he leaned against the back of the couch, just in Buck’s line of sight. “Besides, he refuses to even provide benefits to his workers. That’s just criminal.”

“Says the criminal,” Buck grumbled.

Cold laughed. “Vigilante is just a fancy word for criminal, and you know it.”

“Not the same, Eddie.” Buck sighed.

“Adorably naive, as always,” Eddie leaned down and kissed Buck. “But fine, I’ll tell Lena to stop trying to melt your left boot. She’s not exactly the best at following orders.”

“Yeah, it isn’t even the same boot as last time,” Buck glared. Eddie chuckled. “The constant cold to hot cycles are killing the suit faster than the speed force. One of these days I might lose a foot, or at least a few toes.”

“Fine,” Eddie shrugged. “But it was hard enough convincing Lena to not aim for the head.”

“She melts another set of tires on a cop car and Athena’s going to start thinking you guys are making it personal. I may be faster than a bullet, but I’d rather take another hit from the collider than deal with an angry Athena.” 

“Got nothing against her specifically,” Eddie started.

“Just cops in general,” Buck sighed. “I know.”

Eddie was about to argue when the door opened and his son smiled at them. “Hi Dad, Bucky,” the boy smiled as he made his way to sit on the couch by Buck. Lena closed the door behind him, set the boy’s bag down, glared momentarily at Buck and headed towards the basement stairs. Eddie rolled his eyes at her attitude as he moved his son’s crutches aside to sit beside him.

Buck ignored the glare and turned to look at the boy. “Hey, Buddy.”

“Have a good day at school?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah, but I don’t think Lena liked my drawing,” the boy frowned.

“Why do you say that Christopher?” Buck asked.

“She groaned when she saw it,” Christopher replied. 

“Can we see it?” Eddie asked.

“Sure, it’s in my backpack,” Christopher pointed towards the door. Eddie looked up at Buck with a smirk. Buck shook his head but got up and grabbed the backpack. Smiling at Christopher as he handed the boy his bag. He looked up at Eddie’s cocky grin. Buck couldn’t help but roll his eyes. They both looked back at Christopher when he pulled a folded paper out of his backpack. It was a drawing of the Flash. Little lightning bolts around him. Buck smiled. 

“Wow, that’s a really good drawing,” Buck said when Christopher handed it to him. 

“Really?” Christopher asked, his eyes filled with pride. 

“It is, right Eddie?” Buck asked, holding up the drawing for Eddie to see. 

“It is. Even got that crazy lightning in it,” Eddie nodded. 

“Speed force,” Buck corrected. 

“Oh so you’re the Flash expert now?” Eddie grinned. 

“I like to think I’ve learned a thing or two,” Buck stated. 

“Cuz you work with the investigators?” Christopher asked.

“Yeah, Evan, where does your expertise come for?” Eddie asked, sending Buck a challenging look. 

Buck ignored Eddie, and answered Christopher. “Yeah, Chris. It is because I work with them.” He smiled at the boy. “I think this is so good it belongs on the fridge.” Buck grinned as he walked over and hung the drawing up with a magnet. He smiled at it as he did.

“Lena will love that,” Eddie said as he stepped up behind Buck. 

“Not my fault Flash is his hero,” Buck grinned.

“Yeah, he really has a flawed judge of character,” Eddie said pulling the fridge open to grab a couple of beers. He handed one to Buck despite the fact it wouldn’t really do anything for him. It was more a sign that he wanted to just hang out and relax with the other man. That he wanted him to stick around. 

“Says the guy that uses heists as foreplay,” Buck smirked as he opened the beer. 

“What can I say, your ass looks fantastic in that suit. Win or lose, you’re still mine when it’s over,” Eddie shrugged. His deadpan expression shifting as he laughed at the way Buck choked on his drink. Buck sped over to the sink to try and cough up the beer. Eddie glanced over to make sure Christopher’s attention was fully on whatever TV show he’d found to watch. “Not usually what you choke on, but I’ll count it as a win,” Eddie smirked.

“You are ridiculous,” Buck groaned. 

“You still love me,” Eddie grinned.

“Unfortunately for you, the feeling is mutual,” Buck said as he grinned.

“For once you aren’t wrong,” Eddie nodded.

“I’m always right,” Buck stated.

“And still adorably naive,” Eddie laughed as he leaned over and kissed Buck.

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190265421941/au-when-eddie-buck-and-the-fire-game-are)!


	7. Stuck Ring (By Blu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Buck shows up with an engagement ring on his finger and keeps avoiding all the questions about it leading to the team thinking he might have secretly gotten engaged (and poor Eddie's heart breaking) when the reality is he got a ring stuck on his finger while helping Maddie ring shop for Chim engagement ring except its supposed to be a surprise so he can't just come out with it

Buck walked into the firehouse that morning tired from his weekend. Maddie had taken him out ring shopping for Chim. Things did not end well seeing as he was walking in with a ring on his finger. He knew everyone was going to ask questions and it was going to be a long day. Of course Hen was the first to notice. 

“What’s that?”

“Nothing…” Buck said. 

“Buck. What have you been hiding from us?” Hen laughed. 

“Who is she?” Chim chimed in. 

“Who’s who?” Eddie showed up behind him. 

Buck immediately froze and shook his head at both Chim and Hen. Chim laughed and then looked at Eddie before answering. 

“The wife he has been hiding. Or is it fiance Buck?” 

“Shut up, Chim.” 

Eddie looked at Buck and then saw the ring, “Wow, I didn’t know you were with anyone.” 

Buck sighed and pushed passed them all moving towards the locker room. Sitting down he grabbed his phone and dialed Maddie. 

“Mads…”

“I know I’m sorry….”

“Eddie just walked in and now he think I’m with someone. You owe me big!”

“Yeah well, maybe one of you will finally do something about your feelings for each other. You’re welcome!”

Buck sighed, “Cute Mads, but what am I going to do?”

“I dunno maybe try soap for the millionth time?”

Buck groaned, “Feels like I’ve tried that two million times.”

Eddie walked into the locker room and Buck immediately hung up on Maddie.

“Hey…”

“Uh, hi.” Buck said smiling.

“Was that her?”

“Uh, no. That was Maddie.”

“Oh. So, who is she?”

“Eddie…”

“It’s okay. I just thought you would tell me if you were seeing someone especially if it was that serious.”

Buck ran to the locker room door and shut it tightly.

“Look, Eddie…”

“No, just tell me who it is. Is even a woman?”

“What?”

“It’s a guy isn’t it. Is that why you didnt tell me?” Eddie quipped angrily, “I thought we were best friends.”

“We are!” Buck cried.

“Yeah some friend you couldn’t even tell me you got engaged!”

Eddie could feel the rage building. He looked at Buck and frowned. He turned to leave before Buck could say anything else.

“I’m not engaged!” Buck cried.

“So, married then…”

“No!” Buck cried, “I’m not with anyone, Eddie. No one wants me.”

Eddie sighed deeply, “You’re and idiot! Clearly I want you! I always have, but I guess you had other plans.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah…” Eddie groaned, “but I can see things are one sided.”

“No they aren’t! Eddie I think I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you!”

“Then what is all this?” he gestured towards the ring.

Buck quickly looked around and groaned.

“It’s for Chim. Maddie took me shopping and it got stuck…” Buck whined.

Eddie went from a frown to a look of disbelief, but seeing Buck’s discomfort made him laugh. Harder then he ever had before, so hard in fact his eyes were tearing.

“W-wh-wait! Let me get this straight…(chuckle) you got that ring (chuckle) stuck on your finger? For days?!” Eddie said.

“Yes….” Buck said shifting.

“Wow. I love you…you are too much!”

“Fuck you!” Buck sighed.

“I’m sorry, for what I said.” Eddie sighed, “Why don’t we see if we can get that thing off?”

“Yes, finally someone helpful.”

“Wouldn’t want anyone thinking you belong to someone else, other then me?”

“Again…fuck you!”

Eddie laughed.

“Or…ya know, I could propose?” Eddie chuckled.

“You suck!”

“Come on lover boy. Let’s that thing off your finger.”

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190271162061/buck-shows-up-with-an-engagement-ring-on-his)!


	8. Knight in Black Armor (By Clover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Royalty AU. Eddie is a king who's wife actually left him and their son Chris. It is arranged that he is to marry Prince Evan. Prince Evan has a reputation for being a womanizer and moron. One day Chris is kidnapped and this mysterious black armored warrior saves him, but steals Eddie and Chris' hearts in the process. Eddie meets Evan and he's even worse than he feared, but great to Chris. Buck has his own secrets, including insane combat skills and a hidden chest that has black armor in

WARNING: VIOLENCE

It had been months. He had been running a kingdom himself for months since Shannon left. A Queen abandoning her duties and her family. Abandoning her husband and King, and her 8 year old son. Eddie didn’t care about her leaving him, what got him was her leaving Christopher. 

Eddie sat on his throne casting a glance at the empty seat next to him and let out a quiet sigh. It had been arranged that he was to be remarried soon. It would benefit both his kingdom and his soon-to-be husband’s. Which would be great in the long run and for the sake of his people however King Edmundo Diaz was not at all thrilled about who he was being wed to. 

Prince Evan Buckley. Eddie had never personally met him and wasn’t overly keen on doing so. The Elven Prince of Aerio Valtis was a womanizer. Literally notoriously known for sleeping around and not being the brightest star in the sky. He acted more of a manwhore than he did a Prince and he definitely would not have been Eddie’s first pick but under the circumstances he faced he had little choice. Thaocia was on the brink of war with Erealith and Eddie knew that having access to one of the larger forces in the West could put him at an advantage. Aerio Valtis was a powerhouse of a Stronghold and through a lot of hard work and many deals and trades Eddie had gotten Thaocia on good terms with them. Then suddenly Shannon left…and word spread. As soon as it reached the ears of the Buckley’s they had started talking about joining households. Their oldest daughter was already wed and in another kingdom which left them with their son Evan. 

And that left Eddie where he was now. Alone in his throne room contemplating his and his son’s future. He would marry the Prince for the sake of the kingdom and keeping his son safe. He’d most likely be miserable, people would talk about him…they already did. About how his wife left. How he wasn’t enough to keep her and soon enough about how his husband was most likely sleeping around behind his back…oh the things Eddie endured for his people. 

Eddie drug a hand down his face and sighed as he stood and the doors to the throne room were opened and he headed out to where his son awaited him in the carriage.

—————

He hated it in here. Truly hated it. Eddie most certainly preferred riding a horse over being in a carriage but he wouldn’t leave his son alone. He looked over at Christopher and smiled at his son. They were on their way to pick up a matching set of crowns recently made for the wedding in a few days. Chimney had been more than willing to deliver the crowns to the castle himself but Eddie declined because he needed to get out and he felt that Christopher probably felt the need to as well.

"Do you think he’s going to be nice?“ Christopher said as he glanced at his father.

"Do I think who’ll be nice little man?”

"Prince Evan.“ He said quietly and Eddie gave his son a small smile as he ruffled his hair.

"Uh…I’m not certain but…I’m sure he’ll be nice Christopher." 

"Do you think he’ll like us more than mom did?” Eddie felt his heart drop at the words and he leaned forward and took one of his son’s hands in his own.

"Mijo he’s going to love you, it’s impossible not to. Your mother didn’t leave because she didn’t love you, there were many reasons she left but you are not one of them okay?“ Eddie said and Chris nodded. Eddie leaned forward placing a kiss on his son’s head and was about to speak but a thud made him pause. The carriage came to a halt as one of the guards shouted something out.

This was bad. Really bad. Eddie had dealt with this enough times to realise what was happening. He quickly shifted onto the same seat as his son and shrugged off his jacket placing it over him and pulled out the dagger from his boots. "Christopher I need you to stay very quiet and very still okay? No matter what you hear I need you to sit tight little man.”

His son was trembling but managed a nod and a barely audible ‘okay’. He heard what sounded like struggling and fighting, swords clashing against each other and Eddie clenched his jaw. He needed to do something but he couldn’t just leave his son in here alone and risk something happening. He’d let him down enough in his life, he couldn’t do it again. He had to protect him at all costs. The door was opened and Eddie lunged stabbing his blade into an opening in the armor. He yanked the blade out as him and the stranger tumbled to the ground. Erealith were bolder than he had thought, they didn’t even bother trying to hide the fact they were attacking. The armor colors and symbols were that of the Erealithian army.

Eddie grunted as he felt metal clad hands grab at him and hoist him up, he growled as he kicked off the ground and threw his weight into the person behind him and fought to find a weak link or opening in the leg or hip of the armor. They tumbled to the ground and Eddie growled as he wrestled with the man on top of him. He flipped them over as he yanked off the other man’s helmet and drove his dagger into his throat. Eddie stood as he took in his surroundings and turned as he heard something. He gasped as the Erealithian Knight drove a blade into his abdomen before ripping it out and tossing Eddie to the ground and kicking him in the face. Eddie sucked in a shaky breath as he grasped at his lower stomach. He guaranteed that his nose was broken as well but it could be dealt with later. Christopher. He had to keep them away from-

"Dad!“ He heard the small voice call out and Eddie’s head jerked in the direction of it. He groaned as he attempted to stand and stumbled as his vision blurred and the world around him began spinning. He heard him call out but couldn’t make out the words as he stumbled towards the sound before falling. He gasped painfully as a hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him to his feet before slamming him against the side of the carriage. 

"Any last words before you die King.” The soldier growled out as he pulled his sword out and leveled it with Eddie’s chest.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing you Erealithian filth.“ A voice said causing the two to glance next to them.

"That’s certainly no way to treat a King.” The stranger said as he drove his blade into the soldier who crumpled in front of Eddie, Eddie nearly following before being caught by the stranger. 

"Easy there, take it easy. Looks like you’ve lost a bit of blood already.“ Eddie shook his head as he tried to step away only for his legs to give out.

"C-christopher.” He managed to get out.

"He was with you?“ The stranger asked and Eddie could hear the frown in his tone. Eddie weakly shook his head before the stranger gently hulled him to his feet and into the treeline. 

"Stay here, I’ll come back for you." 

"I-I have to…to” Eddie tried to gasp out painfully as he grit his teeth.

"Your majesty, with all due respect you stand no chance in doing much in this condition. Stay here. Stay hidden and I will get you your son back.“ Eddie looked up at the stranger crouched in front of him. His black armor polished to the point Eddie could see his own reflection, delicate silver outlined the armor marching the silver cape the stranger too off and draped over the King. Piercing blue eyes were the only thing that could be seen behind the helmet, intense and glued to him. Eddie nodded weakly wincing at the pain as the stranger whistled for his horse and rode off in pursuit of the Prince.

———————

Eddie opened his eyes as he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Welcome back to the land of the living Your Majesty.” The soft voice of the stranger said as he helped Eddie sit up. 

"Chri-“

"His highness is safe and sound, he’s currently keeping Zorren company. The horse has taken quite a liking to him.” The man said as he turned his head and glanced at Christopher sitting on the ground next to the laying horse. Eddie smiled slightly at the sight.

"How are you feeling?“

"Tired. Sore… relieved.” Eddie responded and the stranger nodded.

"I did what I could. The abdomen was easier to deal with than your nose, it’s broken for sure but it’ll heal. His highness was thankfully unharmed. And he did not witness anything violent. He’s great at I Spy, though.“ Eddie let out a laugh at that and winced as he placed a gentle hand over his stomach. 

"Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"You saved my life, more importantly you saved my son’s. So thank you.” Eddie said as he gazed into blue eyes. He wished he could see the face they belonged to, the face that the kind voice belonged to. 

"Your majesty y-you don’t have to thank me.“ The man stuttered out as he looked down. Eddie sighed and shook his head.

"There is, most people probably would have just left me for Dead. Not that I blame them, I’ve not been the best King I suppose. I’m trying my best though…hopefully this marriage will help me become a better leader to them..” Eddie said a bit sadly. The stranger looked at him as he continued to kneel by Eddie.

"You’re a good King, a good man. A marriage to the Elven Prince doesn’t make you a better leader. Sure it might ensure that they’re more protected but…it won’t change who you are. A great King and a good father. If anything maybe this marriage is more so…the Prince wanting to become a better person and learning to be a good leader himself. It might be to join the households, but I’m sure he had a say in the matter with how the Buckley’s are. They discuss matters such as that, he had a say in whether or not he was to marry you.“ The man mumbled and Eddie furrowed his brow. He never thought he was a good leader, nor a good Dad yet here this stranger sat telling him otherwise. What he said about the Prince…was interesting. Perhaps it was true, but Eddie doubted it from the things he had heard. 

"You have a name?” Eddie asked as he watched his son braid the horses mane.

"Everyone has a name.“ The man stated, a hint of amusement to his voice.

"So I take it you wish to remain unknown… certainly there must be something I could call you?” Eddie said as he leaned closer.

"Call me…call me a friend. I’d prefer that over what everyone else seems to be taking a liking to, The Assassin of the West…doesn’t have the best ring to it.“ The man said sadly. Eddie raised his brows momentarily, he’d heard the name whispered some even referred to the man as The Bone Collector for…reasons that the name might explain. Sitting here in front of him now though, Eddie dismissed nearly every rumor he’d heard. 

"Don’t think I’ve had many friends, not true ones at least. So I’ll call you a friend. If there’s any way I can repay you-”

"Your friendship is plenty but I suppose I’ll ask but one thing of you.“ He said as he looked at Eddie who nodded. "Do not judge one too harshly before you get to know them, no matter what might be said about them or how they might appear at a glance. That is all I ask of you your maj-”

"Eddie. Call me Eddie.“ 

"Well okay…think you could do that for me Eddie?” He asked quietly and Eddie nodded.

"I give you my word.“ 

"Thank you.” The man tilted his head and sighed as he stood up. “This is where I take my leave, may we soon yet meet again Eddie." 

"Wai-”

"With all due respect I would like to be gone by the time your guard arrives. I wish you and your son a safe venture back home.“ The man made his way towards the horse he called Zorren. "Sorry buddy but we have to get going, take care of your dad for me yeah?”

"Okay, bye mister. Thank you for saving me.“ Christopher said as he hugged the man.

"Of course bud. See you around little man.” The man turned back to face Eddie and bowed before standing straight and giving a two finger wave. “Catch you around Eds." 

"Yeah, I hope so.” Eddie said as he struggled to his feet as Christopher came over and threw his arms around his Dad. Eddie hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head and watched as the man mounted the horse and took off. 

"You okay Dad?“ Christopher asked as he looked up at his dad and moved a hand to touch his face, careful with the broken nose.

"I will be Christopher, it’ll heal up in no time. What’s important is that you’re okay.” Eddie said and looked at the bag that was on his son’s side. “Whatcha got there little man?" 

"The crowns. He asked what we were doing out of the castle and after he fixed you up we went to get them. Chimney went to get the guards at the castle after we told him what had happened.” Christopher said, still glued to his father. Eddie let out an amused sound. That man was something interesting, he’d have loved to get to know him more…he hoped they’d meet again soon down the line. Preferably under better circumstances. Eddie cocked his head as he heard his Royal Guard approaching. He’d have to break it to a few people about what happened to the others earlier, but for now he was just grateful his son was alive and still had his father.

Eddie groaned as one of them dismounted and came over to examine him, pestering him with questions about what had happened. Once both he and Christopher were looked over and declared relatively okay, they began the journey back to the castle. Eddie couldn’t wait to go to sleep.

––––––––

Eddie bit the inside of his cheek nervously as he stood in the hall waiting for the arrival of his soon-to-be husband. He was nervous, of course he was. He kept reminding himself of the promise he had made days prior, he’d meet Evan and he’d get to know him for himself. 

Eddie turned as the doors were opened and his breath caught in his throat. There were his guards, Christopher between them happily chatting away with one of the most beautiful people Eddie had ever seen. 

Evan was tall and well built, Eddie would certainly give him that. He wore black leather pants that clung tightly to long legs and disappeared into black boots. He wore a silver shirt under a dark blue vest that was nearly as tight as his pants were. His delicately pointed ears caught Eddie’s attention first…well after he pried his eyes away from the outfit. An intricate crown sat atop his head, a few soft curls fell over a bit of it. Evan finally turned his gaze from Christopher and looked at Eddie. Eddie’s gaze flicked from the birthmark over his eye to meet his bright blue eyes and a wide grin. Evan laughed at something Chris said before winking at one of the guards as they said their farewell and left the three.

He’d been around him all of two seconds and Evan was already winking and batting his eyes at someone else. 

"Your son is quite the kid…your majesty.“ Evan said as the two got closer. Eddie hummed in agreement as he furrowed his brows at something strangely familiar about the phrase his him.

"You know technically I’m also your son now.”

"Is that so?“

"Yep…well I guess in a few days I will be.” Christopher said as he sat down on a chair and looked out the window. Evan arched a brow.

"Yeah I guess that’s true, with the wedding and all.“ Evan said in realization as he took to standing next to Eddie who noticed the other was a hair taller than him. "Who would have thought I’d be getting married…let alone having a son.”

"No need to sound so enthused.“ Eddie muttered earning a look from the other.

"I meant no harm in saying that, your son is a great kid. I just…I never thought I’d be getting married to a decent human. Never thought I’d eventually have someone to call my son. It's…”

"Gonna take some getting used?“ Eddie asked and Evan nodded. Eddie pursed his lips and gave a slight nod. 

"How are you doing? I heard about the attack not long ago.” Evan said as he turned his head to look at Eddie closely.

"I’m fine, it’ll all heal. It looks worse than it is Evan.“

"Buck.”

"I’m sorry?“ Eddie replied.

"Please call me Buck.” He said quietly as he met Eddie’s gaze with a familiar stare and it clicked. 

"How’d you hear about the attack?“

"People talk, it’s not very hard to listen. Even a simpleton like me can acquire decent listening skills.” Buck answered and Eddie snorted.

"Walk with me?“ Eddie asked and Buck nodded. "Chris you gonna be okay on your own for a second?”

"I’ll be okay Dad, I’m not going anywhere.“ Chris said as he watched some birds outside the window overlooking the garden.

"Okay kiddo.” Eddie kissed his head before he walked down the hall and turned, Buck close behind. Eddie stopped and opened the door to the balcony and motioned for Buck to step out. 

"Did I say someth-“

"How’s Zorren doing?” Eddie asked and Buck furrowed his brows. 

"He’s fine but what does my horse have to do with anything? Why do you even know his name?“ Buck said confused.

"You mentioned it the other day… now I’d like to know why you didn’t mention who you were there other day.” Eddie said and Buck opened his mouth sightly.

"You know.“

"Clearly. I just want to know why you didn’t say anything.”

"How do you tell the man you’re set to marry that you’re the one everyone calls The Bone Collector? Which if I might add is a load of bullshit. I’ve never collected any, Elven bones you’re supposed to scatter if they dishonor the royal families. That’s why bones were missing.“ Buck mumbled as he looked away from Eddie.

"So you’d rather me think you’re some simpleton manwhore Prince?” Eddie asked and seen Buck flinch slightly at the words. 

"Look I…it’s better people thought of me as that over what I am and have done. I asked you to keep an open mind and not,“

"Judge before I know, and that’s why I’m here with you right now. I want to know.”

"Because no one would like the real me…so I acted in a way to fit in where I was. I hate it, I hate acting like that but…it kept people from knowing the real me and knowing what I did. I only ever went after people who harmed others, mostly those targeting Royal families. So yeah pretending to be stupid and sleeping around was preferred to people looking at me and hating me.“

"I like the real you.” Eddie said as he stepped closer to Buck. “I’d rather you be honest with me, to be yourself with me. Buck you saved me and you saved Christopher and who you were back there…that’s someone I know I can trust and that’s someone I can love and run a kingdom with.”

"Eds there’s things I’ve done-“

"Buck we’ve all done things we might not be proud of, we’ve all got skeletons in the wardrobe. They’re best left there and I’m okay with leaving them alone if you want that. But I don’t want you to pretend. For the sake of us, our marriage and running a kingdom together. For the sake of raising our son. I need you to be you. That’s all I ask of you, do you think you could do that for me Ev?”

"Yeah…yeah I think I could.“ Buck said as he looked down at Eddie who was barely an inch away from him. 

"Then I think we’ll do just fine.” Eddie mumbled before Buck closed the distance between them and carefully kissed him. Eddie sighed happily as he ran a hand through Buck’s hair and tugged gently earning a soft groan from him. Buck’s hands clutched at his hips pulling them against him as they kissed each other. Eddie could have stayed like that forever but sadly a Kings duties wouldn’t allow it.

"Your maj-“ Hen said as she opened the door to the balcony and trailed off before clearing her throat. The two broke apart and Eddie flushed as he glanced at the captain of his guard. "Sorry to interrupt but you do have a meeting to attend, it’s about the new trading routes and treaties recently formed. I’d suggest you both be present considering it’s soon going to be both of your responsibilities. Christopher is with Bobby currently, they’ll be in the study no doubt reading or playing with that new chess set.”

Eddie nodded and glanced at Buck before they followed her back into the castle and towards the meeting.

–—––––––

Eddie stood looking at Buck and he swore he’d never seen such a beautiful sight. They both wore nearly identical suits but god did it look ethereal on him. He smiled at Christopher who stood up by them and his excitement as the two men knelt in front of him.

Buck smiled softly as the young boy placed the crown upon his head and he stood as he watched Christopher place Eddie’s crown atop his head. Eddie stood and before the words were spoken to them, pulled Buck into a kiss earning happy hoots and clapping from the large crowd. 

Eddie pulled away and stared at his husband. Evan Buckley-Diaz was the best thing to happen to him, aside from Christopher. He may not have known him very long but they’d been inseparable since he arrived and they felt like they’d known each other for a lifetime. Eddie hadn’t believed it was possible to fall in love with someone almost instantly but here they both were.

It might not always be a perfect happily ever after, but they certainly would walk through anything life, or Erealith, would throw at them together.

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190303716326/prompt-royalty-au-eddie-is-a-king-whos-wife)!


	9. Police AU (By Blu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What if instead of being a firefighter, Eddie becomes a cop and works with Athena. Just something about how he and Buck becomes close. Thanks!

“Diaz, right?” Athena walked towards him shaking his hand. 

“Yeah. Eddie.” he said, “You must be Athena.” 

“Yeah, nice to meet you. So, how long have you been in law enforcement?”

“About two years now. Originally in Austin, Texas.” 

“Not much crime out there, huh?” Athena inquired. 

“Depends. Drugs. Gangs. Same as here. I’m sure.” 

“Well, why don’t we see what kinda trouble we can get into today.” Athena smiled, “I have a great place for lunch.” 

“Sounds good.” 

A call came in a short time later, which they investigated. Just a basic break in, but they didn’t catch the perp because he was long gone. The rest of the morning was spent bullshitting and answering a few other calls. Nothing major. Once lunch time rolled around Athena took Eddie to the firehouse, where she knew Bobby would be making lunch. 

“My boo works here, it’s the best lunch spot in town.” 

Eddie chuckled, “Sounds nice.” 

“Hey, everyone. This is Eddie Diaz.” Athena said. 

Everyone introduced themselves, but when Eddie laid eyes on Buck he just froze. Buck smiled at him and shook his hand. 

“Earth to Eddie.” Athena laughed. 

Eddie snapped out of his revere long enough to meet the other members of the team. It didn’t take him long to gravitate back to Buck though. 

“So, how long have you been doing this?” Eddie asked. 

“About three years now.” 

“Wow. You look young.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” Buck chuckled. 

“No…no. It’s just I didn’t expect you to be doing it for so long.” 

“What about you?”

“About two years. Before this I worked in construction, but I knew I needed to do something else for my son.” Eddie stated. 

“How old is your son?” 

“Eight.” 

“Oh, well I’m sure you and your wife are very proud. She sis probably happy you are a cop.”

“I’m actually separated.” 

“Oh sorry to hear that.” Buck sighed. 

Eddie walked closer to him, “It’s fine. It’s actually better for me because I want you to go out with me.”

“Really?” Buck smirked, “Me?”

“Yes, you.”

“I’d like that.” Buck smiled. 

“Great. How’s Friday sound?” Eddie questioned. 

“Perfect.” 

Eddie smiled at him, glad that he ad accepted. He wasn’t sure exactly how things were going to go between them, but Buck was very good looking and he seemed like a nice person. Lunch with the 118 went fantastic, Eddie felt like he fit right in and he hadn’t wanted to leave but they got a call a short while later. 

As they were leaving Buck called Eddie’s name and ran towards them. 

“I’ll see you Friday.” Buck smiled breathlessly.

“Yeah…Friday. Definitely.” Eddie laughed. 

Buck moved forward and kissed him. Eddie sighed, but pulled him closer. They stayed connected for a few more minutes until they heard Athena clear her throat. 

“Damn Buckaroo, that was some goodbye.” she laughed getting into the car. 

“Friday.” Eddie smiled. 

“See ya then.”

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190359467456/what-if-instead-of-being-a-firefighter-eddie)!


	10. Almost Too Late (By Scarlet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Buck is alone and shunned after the lawsuit. He's out by himself, maybe shopping or just wandering on his day off but something goes wrong and he suffers another embolism. He panics and calls Eddie who takes his sweet time answering and starts immediately berating Buck for daring to call before Buck hangs up on him and calls 911. He's rushed to the hospital where he is saved. They call Bobby who calls everyone else and Eddie is horrified by the way he treated Buck. How can he fix it?

Buck would admit that he hasn’t been taking the best care of himself these days. At least when he was depressed after he broke his leg he had some support system to keep him going. He had his sister. He had Eddie and Christopher. This time he had no one. No one to drag him out of bed. No one to remind him what day of the week it was. No one to remind him to do important things, like take his meds.

Buck groaned and silenced his alarm. He had worked a 24-hour shift the day before and he was sore as hell from all the chores. His leg throbbed from scrubbing the floors. He managed to drag himself out of bed. Eat a slice of cold pizza and took something for the pain. He groaned when he went to drink and found he had nothing but water. He didn’t have much of anything. He would have to go to the store. So he quickly got dressed and headed to the market. He stopped at a local coffee shop for some caffeine so his exhausted body could survive his trip. He must have taken a drink wrong because he ended up coughing. The cough was so deep he had to stop walking. He dropped his coffee cup, catching the attention of the people that had been passing by. A woman stepped up beside him, talking to him, but he couldn’t really hear her over the sound of his pulse in his ears. He knew this feeling. Oh shit. Not again. He pulled out his phone and hit the call button. The woman helped him sit on a nearby bench. His breathing was irregular and painful. He listened as the phone rang. He was about to hang up when the call connected.

“This better be important, I don’t have time for your-” Eddie’s angry voice came through the phone.

“Eds,” Buck forced a breath, his world feeling hazy. The woman was now hurriedly talking into her phone as well. A man stepping up to try and help them.

“Buck is there a reason you’re trying to ruin my day off?” Eddie asked.

"I’m…sorry. ‘member that…please. Tell Chris…“ Buck took a painful breath. "Sorry.” He ended up coughing again.

“Seriously, how many times do we have to do this. Sure you’re sorry, but that doesn’t change anything. ”

“Sorry,” Buck manages to say before hanging up.

The woman started shouting when he coughed again and his hand came away covered in blood. “Embolism,” he looked at her. 

“What?” She asked.

“Pulmonary…embolism,” he managed to get out.

He heard the lady talking on the phone. His vision started to blur. He wasn’t sure if the tightness in his chest from being berated by Eddie again or the embolism. He tried to breathe but it was getting harder by the second. He heard sirens but didn’t remember what happened next. 

Bobby was enjoying a quiet day off when his phone rang.

“Nash,” he answered the phone.

“Captain Bobby Nash?” a woman’s voice asked.

“Yes,” Bobby answered.

“This is Andrea from Good Samaritan Hospital,” the woman said. Bobby could feel his heart rate pick up, he was on his feet and grabbing his keys without thinking. “I’m calling to inform you that Evan Buckley was admitted to the ER.”

“I’ll be right there,” Bobby hung up and hurried out to his car. He tried to think of what possibly could have happened to Buck on his day off. Buck should be at home. He was safe at home, or at least that was what Bobby always assumed. He kept Buck off risky calls and sent him home in one piece. Sure, he wasn’t the nicest about going about it, but it worked. Or, at least it had worked, until now. He parked the car in the first spot he could find outside the GSH ER and quickly made his way through the sliding doors. He walked up to the reception desk. “I got a call about a patient, Evan Buckley.”

“Your name?” the receptionist asked.

“Bobby Nash,” Bobby answered. 

“Okay, someone will be out to get you in a minute,” the receptionist said. Bobby stepped aside and waited.

A woman looked down at a file and looked back up. “Captain Nash?” 

“That’s me,” Bobby said, stepping forward. “Is Evan okay?” 

“He is stable. We’re running tests,” She said. “His chart says he is on blood thinners after suffering from a pulmonary embolism, is that correct?”

“Yes,” Bobby said. 

“Do you know when the last time he took his blood thinners were?” She asked.

“I…I’m not sure,” Bobby answered honestly. “Why is there a problem? Wait, did he have another clot?” Bobby asked suddenly very worried. 

“It would appear so,” the woman said. “Most likely another pulmonary embolism, but we are still running tests.”

“Can I see him?” Bobby asked.

“His sister is with him now, but someone will come to get you soon.” With that, the woman was gone. Bobby pulled out his phone and made a call. 

“Hey, Cap, what’s up?” Eddie asked when the call connected. 

“Eddie,” Bobby said. “It’s Buck.”

“Did he call you too? What is he thinking, all this apologizing is starting to get annoying.”

“Eddie,” Bobby said, more serious this time. “I’m at Good Samaritan. Buck’s was brought into the ER-”

“Buck’s in the ER. What happened? Is he alright?” Eddie asked, his voice taking on a frantic tone. “I literally just talked to him.”

“He’s stable,” Bobby answered.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Eddie hung up the phone. Another doctor came out to give Bobby a more detailed description of what was going on and that Buck was still stable. Not long after the doctor left Eddie rushed through the doors. “Bobby,” Eddie said as he approached him. “How is he?”

“He’s still stable,” Bobby said. 

“Bobby, what happened?” 

“He was rushed to the ER after nearly collapsing on the sidewalk outside the grocery store. He caught a few people’s attention when he started coughing and he dropped his coffee. He was having trouble breathing and ended up coughing up blood again.”

Eddie frowned and asked, “Another embolism?”

“Sounds like it,” Bobby nodded. 

“The blood thinners are supposed to keep that from happening,” Eddie said.

“They are running some tests I guess,” Bobby said. An hour or so later Maddie came out, they rushed to meet her.

“Is he okay?” Eddie asked.

Maddie nodded. “He’s asleep right now.”

“Did he say anything?” Bobby asked. 

“He said he forgot his meds,” Maddie said. "Do either of you know when he last took his meds?” They both shook their heads. “What about during his shift yesterday?” They both exchanged looks. Maddie’s brow furrowed. “Not even after breakfast or lunch?” They exchanged looks again. “Would anyone else know?” Bobby sighed. Eddie sat down.

“No one would know,” Bobby admitted.

“Why not you literally spent all day together,” Maddie said. She looked at Eddie. “I mean you two do everything together.” Eddie winced and shook his head.

“Maddie,” Bobby didn’t know how to explain, but he knew he had to. “You have to understand things have been…different.”

“What do you mean different?” Maddie asked.

“We’re a bunch of jackasses,” Eddie stated.

“What?” Maddie stared at them. 

“We messed up, Maddie,” Bobby told her. “But we will make it up to him.”

“Explain now,” Maddie said with a glare. They did, and they were unsurprised when she stormed off. Eddie started pacing.

“He’ll be fine,” Bobby tried to reassure the other man. “They’ll get him back on the meds and we’ll just have to take it day by day again.”

“Bobby,” Eddie stopped pacing and looked at him. “He called me.”

“When?”

“Not long before you called, he…there was all this shouting, and he was coughing.”

“What did he say?” Bobby asked.

“That he was sorry,” Eddie said, grimacing like it was physically painful to think about it now. “To me and to Christopher.”

“And you didn’t think that was unusual?” Bobby was surprised Eddie was only telling him this now.

“Well, he apologizes all the time.” Eddie felt guilty now. He might have been able to help Buck, or at least be there sooner if he had just listened.

“Yeah, but the coughing and panic?” Bobby asked him.

“I was just…” Eddie hated admitting out loud. If he admitted it out loud then it meant he truly was a petty jackass that may have just turned the last conversation he might ever get with his best friend into an argument. 

“You were angry, weren’t you?” Bobby asked. Eddie nodded. The younger man felt horrible. His best friend might have been feeling like he was dying, and he called Eddie, to apologize one last time. Now Maddie was angry and she probably wouldn’t let him see Buck, even if all Eddie wanted to do was apologize. 

“I fucked up, Bobby,” Eddie told him. 

Buck woke up and groaned. He could tell by the feel of the sheets and the smell of the room he was still in the hospital. He felt someone squeeze his hand and he forced his eyes open to see his sister.

“Hey little brother,” she smiled down at him.

“Hey,” he managed to say. 

“You feeling any better than before?” Maddie asked. Buck nodded. “You want to talk about what happened?” Maddie asked. He nodded. He told her what he remembered. She punched his arm lightly. 

“Hey, what’s that for?” Buck asked.

“For calling your asshole best friend and not 911,” Maddie scolded him. “You could have died!”

“There were like 3 people there, they had it covered." 

"You couldn’t possibly know that, haven’t you heard of the bystander effect.”

“The lady that helped me sit down and the guy that wanted to punch me for getting coffee, and probably blood, on his shoes seemed to have it covered.”

“Eddie is still an asshole,” Maddie glared towards the door. “I cannot believe they could do that to you.”

“He…wait what?” Buck stared at her.

“He should have been calling to apologize to you,” Maddie said. “Not the other way around.”

“Mads,” Buck shook his head. “I was the one who screwed up." 

"Yeah, you did, but you dropped the suit and apologized. That should have been enough. Especially for those two out there.”

“What?” Buck was confused. “Who is out there?”

“Eddie and Bobby,” Maddie answered.

"They’re here?” Buck asked in disbelief. 

“They refuse to leave.” Maddie glared.

“Eddie is here,” Buck said.

"Yes." 

"Can you go get him?” Buck looked at his sister.

“What? Evan, no,” Maddie said. “You need to rest.”

“Please, Mads.”

“He deserves to wait,” Maddie stated. “If he hadn’t been a jerk we might not be here.”

“But we are,” Buck pointed out. “Please Maddie.”

“Fine,” Maddie huffed as she stood up. 

“Diaz,” Maddie said as she walked back into the waiting room. They must have called the others while she was with Buck because Hen and Chimney were waiting with them.

“Maddie,” Chimney said as she approached them. 

“Not now,” Maddie waved him off. “You.” She turned to Eddie. “I honestly don’t know why, but he wants to see you. I told him no, that he needed rest, but he insisted.” Maddie glared. 

“Really?” Eddie asked as he stood up from where he was sitting.

“Yes, now come on,” Maddie said. Eddie followed her to Buck’s room. She turned to Eddie. “If you upset him, I will make you regret it.” She glared at him until he nodded his agreement. Then she stormed back to the waiting room to deal with the others. Eddie took a deep breath, and knocked before he opened the door.

“Hey,” Eddie said as slowly made his way into the room.

“Hey,” Buck said. 

“Buck,” Eddie said as he stepped up to Buck’s bed. Buck looked horrible. He was pale, he had dark circles under his eyes. Eddie had to ask, “Why did you call me and not 911?” Buck shrugged, earning a groan from Eddie. “Buck…” 

“I just,” Buck frowned. “Okay, honestly? I was kind of freaking out, and I…I just wanted to talk to you.”

His words cut Eddie deep as he sat down on the side of Buck’s bed. “And all I did was yell at you,” Eddie frowned. “Shit, Buck. I am the worst best friend ever.”

“Nah,” Buck shook his head. “I mean, you’re here now.”

“You were scared, and I couldn’t even be bothered to listen,” Eddie said looking up at him. “You could have died and the last thing I would have said was-”

“But I’m still here,” Buck said, cutting him off. “Can we just go back to being friends again? Please?” 

Eddie’s heart hurt at the sad tone in Buck’s voice. “I should be the one begging,” Eddie said. “God, Buck, I am sorry. I have been a jerk. I treated you like shit and yelled at you.” Eddie found Buck’s hand and held it between his own. “Buck, can you ever forgive me?” 

“Well, yeah,” Buck grinned. “I mean, all I wanted was my family back.”

“I am sorry we let you think you ever lost us,” Eddie said as she stared down at their joined hands.

“Does this mean I get to see Christopher again?” Buck asked.

“Of course,” Eddie said. “He’s been asking to see you.”

“Good,” Buck frowned. “Because I have a feeling I’m going to have a lot of free time for a while.” 

“About that…” Eddie looked at him. “Buck, when was the last time you took your meds?” 

Buck shrugged. “I don’t really remember,” He admitted.

“You really need to take better care of yourself,” Eddie said.

“I know,” Buck groaned, closing his eyes and leaning back against the pillows.

“I guess we’ll have to keep a closer eye on you,” Eddie said.

“How are you going to do that?” Buck asked.

“By going back to the way we were before, where I drag your ass out of bed and let Christopher babysit you to make sure you actually eat and take your meds.”

“Oh yeah?” Buck grinned at him. “You’re going to stop by my place every morning to make sure I take my meds?”

“Nope,” Eddie said. “Going to make it easier for us and just bring you home with me when they let you out of here.”

Buck laughed but he ended up coughing. Eddie jumped up to help him. Buck waved him off. “S’okay, ‘m fine,” Buck said when he could breathe again.

“You sure?” Eddie asked. Buck nodded. “Okay,” Eddie said as he sat back down.

“So, I get to crash on your couch until I can shake these clots again?” Buck asked.

“Well, you could, or…” Eddie grinned. “I have a half a bed that no one is really using.”

“What?” Buck couldn’t believe what he’d just heard.

Eddie chuckled. “I’m pretty sure I couldn’t be more obvious.”

“Well, I mean, you could,” Buck said.

“Fine.” Eddie let out an exaggerated sigh. “If I must.” He leaned in and kissed Buck. “Obvious, enough?” 

“Hmm, not sure,” Buck said. “Maybe try that again, and we’ll see.”

Eddie laughed. “You are so frustrating.”

“But you love me, right?” Buck said, his blue eyes filled with hope.

“Right.” Eddie grinned. “But you still need a babysitter. So from now on Christopher’s in charge when you guys hang out.”

“He kind of usually is,” Buck nods, causing Eddie to laugh.

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190416043866/prompt-buck-is-alone-and-shunned-after-the)!


	11. Donation Gone Wrong (By Bumblebee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Buck is shunned and ostracized by everyone when he comes back to work. Buck is heartbroken but hold on to hope that they’ll forgive him soon. It only gets worse. Then Bobby gets diagnosed with a disease that requires bone marrow or his liver fails. Buck secretly gets tested and he can donate. On the day of the procedure Buck is a “no show” and everyone is furious. Meanwhile something goes wrong with Buck ends up in a coma. He’s wanted to stay anonymous. Chaos when the truth comes out.

He knew things couldn’t be all rainbows and butterflies, knew that him going through with the lawsuit would cause a rift , a strain in his relationship with his team, his family, he knew that things would never been as they were before knew that trust had been broken on both side, knew it would take a lot of time, a lot of work to win it back but he was ready, he was a fighter, a warrior ready to go the whole way to win them back.

He never complained, after Bobby told him that he was reinstated Buck didn’t jump up, he didn’t laugh or smile, he knew what was awaiting him, so he thanked the older man shook his hand and left.

It has been three weeks ago, he was almost everyday on cleaning and fixing duty, he rarely go on call with them, still he didn’t complained, still holding on the hope that if he was quiet, if he was patient then they would see that he didn’t go through all this against them but for them, that everything he ever did, ever said was to get them back.

He spent most of his lunch on the phone with Maddie, always asking her how his day was going never telling her that he was lonely and loosing hope, never telling her that his team had ostracized him, he didn’t want to complain or worry her about something he was responsible for, but even though he always put a brave face, even though he was always smiling and accepting the rude comments and cold shoulder from his team it didn’t keep him from crying out alone at night.

Although he was a fighter, he was still human and vulnerable, he kept on holding in, kept on praying that things would work out, that they would wake up and realize that he wasn’t the only one at fault.

**——————————————————————-/**

Things drastically changed on Tuesday, he was trying to get ride of an oil stain in the locker room when Eddie came to retrieve him, it was the first time in a month and half that he talked and stayed in a room with him for more than a minute.

-Bobby is calling for a team meeting, he informed him drily

-Ok, Buck replied getting back to his stain removing, not understanding why Eddie would say that to him, he never was wanted during team reunion and tended to avoid them to everyone relief.

Eddie sighed at Buck reaction feeling guilty to see him isolating himself, he was starting to see the impact of their ostracism on him, Buck wasn’t considering himself part of the team anymore, and that pained him, he knelt down to Buck’s level and took the cleaning supplies out of his hand.

-He asked for everyone to be there, he emphasized his voice a little less cold, you’ll go back to cleaning duty after.

Buck nodded rising up difficulty since his leg was still a bit fragile, he followed Eddie quietly into the kitchen were all the team, day shift and night shift were reunited, and joined soon by Athena, he frowned looking at the other man for indication but he was pointedly avoiding his gaze.

-As you all know, Bobby started, a week ago I took some time off to get tested, he breathed looking at Athena for support.

Buck felt heartbroken, and hopeless, Bobby had been sick, Bobby had to get tested and no one told him, it hurts him more than when his Instagram notification would make him see the team enjoying themselves without him, Bobby trusted him so little now that he purposely kept him out of this.

-Turns our I have early stage leukemia, Bobby announced smiling sadly at his team, his people, I have to get treated as they’re is no compatible bone marrow donor for now, he explained, so during my leave Chimney is going to be your new captain, he smiled, be good to him ok, he joked teary eyed.

**——————————————————————-/**

He’d been browsing the internet like a madman after his shift ended, trying to search and see how bone marrow match were found, he even got as far as got an appointment to Cedar-Sinai hospital to get tested.

He got the result the same day as Bobby visiting them a huge grin on his face, he heard him tell the rest of the 118 that they finally found a donors and that the intervention was set a week from now, Buck smiled in relief holding his hospital convocation close to his heart, for once he was going to do something good, for once he was going to be useful.

**——————————————————————-/**

The whole 118 was patiently waiting with Athena to know if Bobby surgery went good, they were all there except from Buck who was involuntarily the subject of their conversation.

-He could have at least sent a text, Hen huffed ribbing Athena’s back, cant believe he didn’t show up, she added lips pursed.

-I can’t believe it either, Eddie scolded passing back and forth, I mean sure we have our issues but he couldn’t put it behind himself and show up, he scoffed.

Chim was ready to add his own two cents when they heard the hospital alarms goes red and a group of doctors followed by a crying Maddie running to the opposite side of Bobby’s room, sharing a look with Eddie he rose himself and followed his distressed girlfriend.

Maddie was a crying mess, her hair was tousled and tangled, her eyes puffy with smudged makeup, she was grabbing the doctors arms, yelling at the top of her lungs, Chim was the one to retrieve her, holding her tightly against his chest, he looked at the doctor frowning in confusion.

-Maddie, he demanded softly, Maddie what happened, he whispered, why are you here, he said.

-Evan, she cried out falling to her knees, Evan, she repeated brokenly.

-What…what about Buck, Eddie keened joining her on the floor, Maddie what happened to him, he asked fear and guilt starting to eat him inside.

-He got a call a week ago, she sobbed whipping her eyes, they asked him if he could come today because he was the only one compatible to give his bone marrow to some man, she explained.

Chim and Eddie shared a look at Maddie’s explanation, all colors leaving their face, understanding now that Buck hadn’t deliberately miss Bobby surgery, he was the donor.

-He’s the one who gave Bobby bone marrow, they heard Athena gasp behind them.

-I don’t know, Maddie wailed tears streaming down her face, everything was going good it’s a simple intervention, she stammered looking at Eddie, after they extracted it he was good we were joking and he asked for a burger, he chuckled drying her cheek, and then he stopped laughing, she gasped, the heart monitor started to beep and his face oh god his face, she cried out throwing herself at Chim.

-Is he…Eddie gasped feeling himself tear up.

-He’s in coma, she articulated, they don’t know when or if he’s going to make it, she wept.

**——————————————————————-/**

**_“Hey it’s Buck I’m not here but let me a message and I’ll call back_** ” the all to cheerful sound of Buck voicemail was the only thing keeping Eddie sane those past few months, four more exactly it’s been four months since Bobby intervention, four months since Buck saved his life and two months since they learned that the doctor never asked Buck if he had a medical condition that could prevent him from being a donor.

He was still in coma and he wasn’t making any progress, Eddie and Chris visited him every weekend, sometimes the nurses would let them stay past visiting hours, sometimes Chris would fall asleep prompting them to leave.

Today was different thought, Maddie had called him asking him if he could go see Buck and talk to the doctors cause she was stuck at work, she was apologizing so much for calling him last minutes it took him almost ten minutes to reassure her that he didn’t mind and that he would gladly replace her today, he then went to Bobby asking him if he could leave early as he had to go see Buck’s doctor, Bobby eagerly gave him permission prompting him to keep him updated if something happened.

**——————————————————————-/**

The drive to Cedar-Sinai was too quiet, he missed having Buck mess with the radio station and calling out his musical taste, he missed how they would joke and talk about nothing, missed how Buck would yell McDonald in the car just to annoy him and how to get back at him he would pull over to Burger King instead.

He’d also miss the quiet moment between them, when the silence was loud and heavy with untold confessions, when they would look in each other eyes and found the answer they were looking for, when their faces would get close but none of them would dare to make the first step, he missed the hotness of his breath on his skin, missed the shiver a simple touch from Buck would give him.

He sighed dejectedly, parking his car he entered the hospital with heavy feet, he listened to the doctor not so new information about Buck and then directly joined his Sleeping Beauty in his room.

He was still peacefully asleep, his hair and beard had grown in the past months and he had to admit that it suit him better than his usual haircut, he took the chair next to his bed and grabbed his hand like always, he started to make small talk, started to talk about his day, about Chris’ school…

-Can’t this be the part where you wake up and tell me I talk to much, he chuckled tiredly, I miss you Evan please wake up, I beg you, I begged everyone and everything to allow you to wake up and come back to us, to me, Eddie croaked kissing his hand, Chris needs you, I…he stuttered, I need you, he avowed planting a soft kiss on the other man’s lips.

-Took you long enough, he heard Buck whisper faintly his eyes still closed.

-Evan, Eddie wobbled, are…you…I, he frowned at loss for words, is it real, he gasped.

-Seemed that all I needed was my Prince Charming kiss, Buck joked his eyes slightly opened.

He didn’t get to say anything else soon finding himself arms full of Eddie kissing his face and his lips countless times.

-Don’t ever do that to me again, Eddie gasped, I can’t function without you Evan, he admitted, I need you, I…I love you, he teared.

-Pinky swear , Buck smiled stroking Eddie’s cheeks, I love you too, he chuckled going for another kiss.

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190438405081/prompt-buck-is-shunned-and-ostracized-by-everyone)!


	12. Stomach Pains (By Blu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is now worried about his place on the team being taken, so he tries to work through stomach pain. Turns out he has appendicitis.

Buck had been back at the 118 for about a week when the stomach pains started. He had been freaking out about his spot at the 118. After seeing Lena there he was worried someone would be able to replace him, so he tried to ignore the pains. At first they would come and go, but now they were more frequent and painful. The pain started out at his belly button, but expanded over time. Buck wasn’t worried at first, but now he was starting to worry.

Eddie was the first to notice. He always noticed things when it came to Buck. Buck was in the locker room getting ready for his shift when he hissed in pain and bent over.

“What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing.” Buck said softly.

“That’s not nothing. What is it Buck?”

“I’m good.” Buck sighed standing up and looking at him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, nothing to worry about.”

The alarm went off signaling they had somewhere to be and Buck made his way to the truck. He hopped in, but grabbed his side. No one else seemed to notice, but Eddie did. He looked at Buck worriedly. He decided in that moment that he was going to keep an eye on him.

When they arrived at the scene Buck was sweating and holding his side. Eddie frowned at him, but he needed to focus on working so he turned to assess the situation at hand.The woman was having trouble breathing so the call was nothing major.

Eddie noticed Buck disappear, so he followed him. Buck was coming out of the bathroom when Eddie found him.

“Okay, what is going on?”

“I-I’m not feeling well.”

“I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“N-No…Eddi-e.”

Buck passed out, but Eddie caught him.

“Cap!”

Bobby ran towards the bathroom, followed by Chim. Hen stayed with the patient, but she wanted to follow. When Bobby got there he saw Buck and look confused.

“What happened?” Bobby asked.

“I dunno…he was sweaty. Came out of the bathroom. He was also experiencing stomach pain.”

“Let’s get him to the hospital.”

Bobby radioed for back up so that they could take the patient while the 118 took Buck. Hen and Chim hopped in the ambulance and began their journey to the hospital. Once the doctors ran tests they figured out that Buck had appendicitis, which he had been hiding for weeks.

The doctor informed them that he had to perform emergency surgery, but once that was done they could see him. A few hours later Buck had woken up and the team was escorted in by the nurse. Before anyone could say anything Eddie broke the silence.

“How could you?”

“What?”

“You knew you were sick and you just kept working. Do you know what you put us through?” Eddie cried.

Chim and Hen just looked at each other. Bobby sighed, but spoke.

“Let’s give them a minute.”

After a moment the team walked out leaving Eddie behind with Buck. Eddie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck walking back and forth.

“You could have told me.” he said firmly.

“I know. It’s just I’m not sure how we are after the lawsuit.”

“Buck…”

“Eddie, I just want things to go back to the way they were and not everything has. Bobby has been a little distant and so have you.”

“You can always talk to me. No matter what.” Eddie sat down on the edge of his bed, “Buck as far as I’m concerned you are family.”

Buck smiled at Eddie and took his hand, “Thanks. Uh, does this mean you aren’t mad?”

“No, I’m not. Just make sure you take some time if you need.”

“I will.”

“Also, you don’t have to worry about your place on the team. You will always belong here.”

“He’s right.” Bobby said from the doorway.

“Thanks Cap.”

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here!](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190465632436/buck-is-now-worried-about-his-place-on-the-team)


	13. Hulk (by Scarlet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the lawsuit, the team is not really warm to Buck, but that's okay cause they still include and talk to him (or not, cause Eddie ignores him) and one night, While fighting in a night he normally wouldn't. Eddie will see who's the famous Hulk and will be shocked. The team w/Maddie is here to stop him but saw how "dangerous" Buck really is, well hidden behind his Labrador retriever puppy eyes and comportment. Buck is known in the underground fighting since he was young but he doesn't do that often.

Eddie needed to blow off some steam. So despite the fact he had planned to just spend his night with his son, he changed plans. He found himself at the fights. He was just so angry. Bobby thought he had a problem? Yeah, his problem was Buck, and how the whole damn team seemed to have forgotten what he did to them. He joined the crowd as they were announcing the fighters. He focused on the way the crowd was chanting “Hulk”. He’d heard about the guy. He was lean and mean. Some compared him to an animal, others a monster, hence the nickname. He was looking forward to seeing the Hulk in action. He had just grabbed a beer and taken a swig when he heard someone call his name.

“Eddie!”

He spun around on his heels and nearly choked on his beer. Bobby had shouted his name. He was joined by Hen, Chimeny, even Maddie. All he managed to say was “What-”.

“What the hell are you thinking?” Bobby shouted.

“Is this seriously what you do at night?” Hen asked.

“Umm, guys,” Chimney called out to them.

“You have a son, and you come here?” Maddie glared at him.

“Not every-” Eddie tried to argue but the cheering got louder.

“GUYS!” Chimney shouted to be heard over the crowd. “LOOK!”

They turned to look at what Chimney wanted them to see and were shocked.

“Is that-” Hen started to ask.

“Evan!” Maddie shouted and pushed her way closer to circle, the team not far behind her. They ignored the protests of the crowd they pushed past, but they didn’t care. They were focused on the fight going on. The Hulk was relentless. He was fast and dangerous.

“Buck is the Hulk?” Eddie winced as Buck took a bad hit. Everything in him screaming. Every hit Buck landed made his stomach turn, this was not the man he knew. This…this really wasn’t his Buck. What was worse was that every hit Buck took had part of him inching closer to the fight. Every hit Buck took had him wanting to hit Buck’s opponent. If it had been a bar fight, he’d be in there backing him up. But this wasn’t a bar fight. The fight ended abruptly when someone entered the ring.

“EVAN!” Maddie shouted ass he rushed towards her brother. The crowd booed.

“Maddie!” Chimney and Eddie shouted, both going after her. Eddie rushed to get between her and the fight, knowing that sometimes the fight can cloud your judgment and he knew Buck wouldn’t want his sister caught in the middle.

“Don’t!” Eddie reached her right as she touched Buck’s shoulder. Eddie managed to catch Buck’s arm as he spun. “Easy Buck,” Eddie said. Buck’s eyes went wide when he realized who stopped the fight. Eddie looked around and could tell the crowd was getting angry. “We need to go.”

Bobby looked around to assess the situation. He didn’t need to be a genius to know that stopping an illegal fight that probably had a large sum of money on it was not going to go over well with the spectators. “Come on.” He ushered them towards their cars. Bobby put Buck in the backseat of his car. “Do not move.” He closed the door and turned to Eddie. “And you, don’t think I forgot why we are here.” He looked over at the rest of his team and Maddie. “Meet back at Buck’s.”

“I’m coming with you,” Maddie said.

“Fine by me,” Bobby nodded.

The car ride to Buck’s was absolutely silent. Buck practically jumped out of the car the moment they reached his apartment building. Maddie was right behind him. Bobby had just gotten out of the car when Eddie parked his truck. When the rest of them reached Buck’s apartment they found Maddie shouting at Buck through the bathroom door.

“You need to let me help you!” Maddie shouted.

“I’m fine,” Buck said as he opened the bathroom door and headed towards his kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge. He’d cleaned up some but not much.

“Your knuckles are bleeding,” Maddie said. “And you are still on the blood thinners, have you lost your mind?” She went to grab his hands but he pulled away, grabbing a towel and pressing against his knuckles.

“I’M FINE!” Buck shouted.

“Buck,” Bobby said.

“Why were you guys there anyway?” Buck pushed past them towards his living room.

“Why were you?” Bobby asked.

“Thought that was pretty obvious,” Buck shrugged. “And you didn’t answer my question.”

They turned to look at Eddie. Eddie groaned.

“Oh I see, you weren’t there for me,” Buck laughed. “Well, did you enjoy the show at least?”

“What the hell was that?” Maddie asked.

“Why don’t you ask, Eddie. He seems to know the drill.”

“Whoa hey, I’m-” Eddie started.

“What? That this isn’t about you? It started that way, right? Huh, wouldn’t it have been interesting if you had to fight me?” Buck looked at Eddie. “What you say? I didn’t get to finish my fight, you didn’t get yours.”

“I’m not fighting you,” Eddie glared.

“Because I mean you’ve been fighting me since I got back,” Buck said.

“Buck,” Bobby cautioned.

“You guys want to know why I was out there?” Buck said. “Fine, let’s do this.” He turned to them. “I needed to do something. I needed to get it out.”

“What out?” Hen asked.

“You heard them chanting,” Buck said. “The monster.”

“Buck,” Maddie reached toward him. He pulled away. Maddie looked at Chimney. Hen and Chimney looked at each other before they both stepped over to Buck. He didn’t push them away.

“Right, let’s get these fixed up,” Hen smiled sadly. Chimney set down the first aid kit he’d brought up from his car. Buck nodded and let them fix up his hand.

“You aren’t a monster, Buck,” Bobby said.

“No, you don’t get it. You have no idea what it has been like. This,” Buck gestured to the team with the hand that the paramedics weren’t working on. “This is the first time anyone has been here in weeks. I mean Hen and Chim, have been the only reason I haven’t lost it. I just… I couldn’t stand it anymore. I felt like a ghost. I felt like I wasn’t even there. You guys and most of the house wouldn’t look at me, wouldn’t talk to me. And I just…I needed to feel something. I was starting to go numb again.”

“So punching some random guy’s face in, that is what you decided you wanted to feel?” Maddie asked.

“Whoa wait, again? Buck, what do you mean again?” Eddie asked.

“Done,” Hen said, as she took her gloves off and tossed them in Buck’s trash.

“Thanks,” Buck said as he flexed his fingers, careful not to mess up the bandages. He turned to Eddie. “Yeah, again, like when I was in the cast and couldn’t do anything, or right after going on the thinners. I mean back then everyone was dealing with their own stuff and I figured it would be fine when I got back to work. That I’d be fine when I had my family back.” Buck shook his head. “So I went back to the fights.”

“Back?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah,” Buck stared at his hands.

“Buck how long have you been doing this?” Maddie asked.

Buck shrugged. “I hadn’t done it in a while.”

“How long is a while?” Bobby asked.

Buck groaned. “Well, I couldn’t fight while I was in the cast. Then I was trying to focus on getting back to the job, so I didn’t then. Then I didn’t want to risk messing up the lawsuit.” He cringed. “I was fine the first week or so back, but…”

“But I never saw you,” Eddie said, earning a look from Bobby.

“Yeah,” Buck scratched at the back of his neck. “That’s because the nights you had Carla stay late I’d sometimes call and check in with them.”

“You were talking Christopher?” Eddie asked shocked, neither Carla nor Christopher had ever mentioned hearing from Buck.

“Don’t be mad at Carla, it was totally my idea, especially after the grocery store. I mean…you were right, I was dumb and he needed me and I knew you were mad.”

“You having them keep secrets for you?” Eddie’s brow furrowed. “What about Abuela?”

Buck took a step back and put his hands up. “I-I never told Chris to lie, Carla either. Carla just said you seemed to be in a weird place hanging out with Lena and that-but it’s not Carla’s fault. She knew I was- I-I just didn’t want to make it worse. Abuela called me once because Christopher asked her to.”

“Why did he call you?” Eddie asked.

Buck’s shoulders slumped. “It was one of the nights that the news did a tsunami survivors spotlight,” Buck frowned. “They…well, they tried to call you first when he couldn’t sleep, but you didn’t answer.” Buck flinched when Eddie balled his fists.

“Okay, hold on a second,” Bobby said. “So you two didn’t know that the other fought?” They both shook their head. “Then how did you guys get into it.”

“A guy at my gym,” Buck said.

Bobby looked at Eddie when he didn’t answer. “Eddie?”

“Bosko,” Eddie admitted.

Buck snorted. “Of course.”

“What so you think it’s fine for you to fight but not her or me?”

“Oh I have no problem with her fighting,” Buck glared. “I’d love a go at kicking her teeth in.”

“Evan!” Maddie shouted.

“What? She’s an idiot if she-,” Buck started but was cut off.

“If she what? Tried to give me a way to vent?” Eddie said. “So you can do it, but not me?”

“You have a kid!” Buck shouted. “That’s the difference. I have no one! You guys made it very clear that I might be welcomed back on the team somewhat, but it was painfully clear that I’m on my own.”

“Buck,” Bobby said.

“No, it’s fine, you guys all have your lives. You guys have families.” He looked at Maddie and Chimney. “You guys have each other.”

“You have us too, Buck,” Bobby said. Buck shook his head and rubbed at his face.

“I won’t go back,” Buck said, his tone defeated. “You guys can go back to your lives.”

“Buck,” Eddie said, taking a step toward him. Buck instinctively took a step back. Eddie frowned. Bobby put a hand on Eddie’s shoulder.

“I have one more question,” Bobby said. “When did you start fighting, Buck?”

Buck hesitated. He looked from face to face. He knew this was going to disappoint them. “In this circuit?” Buck sighed. “After I went to that therapist, you know, after the rollercoaster. She…well yeah, therapy wasn’t an option.” Buck picked at the label on the beer bottle he’d picked back up, his eyes down. “I guess you can say I regressed, again.”

“Regressed?” Maddie asked.

“I’m sorry, Mads,” Buck looked at her, his eyes sad.

“You fought back home?” Maddie asked. He nodded. “When?”

“You left for school,” Buck admitted. “Mom and Dad didn’t care. They didn’t even notice. I was just an angry kid, and I needed something.”

“Oh, Evan.” Maddie hugged him.

“Wait, you’ve been fighting since you were a kid?” Bobby asked.

“I stopped when I moved to LA, or at least tried to,” Buck said.

“And then that woman ruined everything,” Bobby grumbled and shook his head. “Buck, look at me.” Bobby waited until he was sure he had Buck’s attention. “She does not work with the department anymore. I’m sorry I ever sent you to her.”

Buck let out a bitter laugh. “Should have sued her, not you guys.”

“You could have pressed charges,” Bobby said.

Buck laughed again. “Oh yeah, because the team at that point would have loved that.”

“She took advantage of you, Buck. That is a crime,” Bobby stated.

“Like I have a clean record. I stole a firetruck, remember?”

“First off, you’re a firefighter, and we dealt with that in house. Second, what she did was unethical and wrong.” Buck shrugged. Bobby moved forward and gripped Buck’s shoulder tight. “Buck, you know I’d never have let the guys hold that against you, right? Nothing you did could have made what she did alright.”

“What are they talking about?” Maddie asked Chimney. Chimney leaned in and quietly told her about the therapist that had used her position to force Buck into sleeping with her.

“SHE WHAT?!” Maddie shouted. Buck flinched. “And she isn’t in jail?!”

“What is going on?” Eddie asked, thoroughly confused. “What did she do?”

“She raped my brother,” Maddie stated. Buck froze at the blatant term his sister used, part of him wanted to tell them she wasn’t the only one, but what they didn’t’ know couldn’t hurt them. It could only hurt him and he was fine with that.

“What?” Eddie looked at Buck. “And she still has a job?”

“Hold on.” Bobby looked at them. He’d spent a great amount of time getting Buck over it all the first time. He didn’t need Maddie and Eddie dragging him back down. He looked at Eddie. “Yes, but no longer with the department. I did what I could, but it…it’s complicated.”

“Complicated?” Maddie glared. “She-”

“It was,” Chimney stopped her from saying it again.

“Guys,” Hen said. “It’s getting late and we all have shifts tomorrow. Why don’t we all go home and get some sleep?”

“Yes, let’s do that,” Chimney said, earning a glare from Maddie. “Tell you in the car,’ he mouthed to Maddie.

“Fine,” Maddie huffed and turned back to her brother. “But only if you’re sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine,” Buck said. “I’m tired and I need a shower, but I’m fine.”

“Call me if you need me,” Maddie said.

“I promise,” Buck said with a nod. He ushered them towards the door. Eddie hesitated. Buck really did look drained.

“Go shower, I’ll lock your door,” Eddie said. Buck nodded and headed to his bathroom.

“I want to see you in my office bright and early,” Bobby said as he caught Eddie by the door.

“I figured as much,” Eddie sighed.

Buck nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his apartment door after his shower. He pulled on a pair of sweats. “Hello?” Buck called out cautiously.

“It’s just me,” Eddie replied.

“Eddie?” Buck pulled a shirt over his head and headed down his stairs. Eddie was pulling takeout containers out of a bag. “What are you doing?”

“Unpacking food, I mean I know after I come down after a fight I just want food and sleep,” Eddie said, sliding the takeout container across the table towards Buck.

“Why?” Buck asked.

“Because I’ve been a shitty best friend,” Eddie said.

“No, I mean…well, yeah, but that’s not…why did Bosko take you to the fights?” Buck asked. “I mean, you know why I went, everyone does now,” Buck grumbled.

“She was trying to keep me from getting arrested again.” Eddie sighed.

“You got arrested?” Buck asked. “Right, so you meant it when you yelled at me that you couldn’t call me to bail you out because of the lawsuit. You called her.” Buck grabbed his beer from before and downed it and went to grab a beer from the fridge. Eddie could tell from the tight line of Buck’s shoulders it was still a sore spot. “Add that to the list of shit I can’t fix,” Buck grumbled.

“Don’t,” Eddie said.

“Look me in the eye and tell me that if it hadn’t been for the suit, you would have never even known about the fights,” Buck said.

“Wasn’t about you,” Eddie stated.

“Oh really? Because I’ve been waiting for you to take a swing at me since the grocery store,” Buck said.

“Why do you want me to hit you?” Eddie glared.

“Because I keep fucking up,” Buck admitted. “I nearly got Christopher killed. He’ll have to live with what happened for the rest of his life. Then I filled the suit and…I’d hit me.”

“Stop it, just…” Eddie rounded the table. “How many times do I have to tell you the tsunami was not your fault?”

“I know but-”

“No buts,” Eddie gripped the sides of Buck’s face to force him to look at him. “You don’t get to count a natural disaster as you fucking up, and the lawsuit was stupid, but that’s on Bobby too.”

“But if I hadn’t-” Buck tried to argue.

“And you do not get to count my choice to fight either,” Eddie said. “You hear me? I made the choice to fight. I knew it was a bad idea, but I did it anyway.” Buck opened his mouth to protest but Eddie stopped him. “I stepped into that first fight because I was angry. I was angry I couldn’t help Christopher. I was angry at Shannon. I was just angry in general. I felt like a shitty dad and yeah, I was angry I couldn’t talk to the one person I usually turn to. So yeah, I was angry at you, but it wasn’t just you. You came back and I still couldn’t let that anger go, guess we all have our monsters. Why didn’t you tell me about the fights?”

“Eddie…” Buck gripped his wrists.

“I’m serious, we’re friends. You said you got back in after the blood thinners and the tsunami. Why didn’t you tell me?” Eddie needed to know.

“Foods getting cold,” Buck tried to change the subject as he pulled away from Eddie.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Eddie said.

“Honestly, didn’t want you to think any less of me,” Buck admitted.

“I wouldn’t have,” Eddie stated. “I don’t.”

Buck scoffed. “Sure.”

“I don’t. I learned two things tonight. I learned that we’re a lot more alike than I thought, but also that my best friend has been hurting for a lot longer than I knew. Neither of those things changes the fact you’re still the person I’d call when I need someone. You’re still the person I trust most. You say you fight so you can feel something. Do you want to feel something? Feel this,” Eddie pulled Buck into a tight hug. “You were wrong when you said you don’t have anyone. You have us. You have Christopher almost as much as I do. Christopher called you when he couldn’t sleep. Christopher asks to see you every day. You’re his Buck. Losing you would be like losing another parent. He’s already lost one.”

“I guess we both have to quit fighting then,” Buck mumbled against Eddie’s shoulder.

“Right.” Eddie nodded. He stepped back. “Now eat, because I know you’ve got at least a bruised shoulder from that fight. Hulk or not, you took a few good hits.”

“Hey, I was winning before you guys interrupted.”

“Sure, Hulk,” Eddie grinned.

“You’re just jealous they loved me,” Buck said as he opened the takeout container and took a bite of the noodles.

“He must have hit you in the head because you’re delusional.” Eddie laughed, but he was feeling a bit brave at the moment so he continued. “They couldn’t love you more than I do.”

Buck nearly choked on a bite of noodles. “Wait, what?”

“You heard me,” Eddie smirked. “Now eat, so I can take a look at those bruises.”

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here!](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190683974181/after-the-lawsuit-the-team-is-not-really-warm-to)


	14. Mi Amor (by Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m Red. I’ve joined the Anon group and plan to help fill prompts! I thought I’d give you an idea of how I write, so here’s a little fic I’ve made for everyone!
> 
> Warnings: building collapse, minor injuries, minor cursing, oblivious Buck

If you were to ask Buck what the scariest part of the job was, you wouldn’t get the typical answers. He wouldn’t say that it was the burning building or the risks of the job. He wouldn’t say that it was the possibility of losing his crew (which he was scared of, but not to the extent of his one, true fear). His fear was that he wouldn’t make it home to his family-that he wouldn’t be able to provide for them anymore.

His fear was that he’d get himself killed before he told Eddie how he felt about him…how he wanted to be a part of the Diaz family. Buck was a coward-he was afraid to tell Eddie how he felt and he was afraid to die without telling him…quite the conundrum he’s got himself in, is it not?

Is it that he’s afraid of Eddie’s reaction? Is he afraid of rejection? Is he afraid of his need-his want-to have more?

Honestly, he should have thought about this before he was caught under a collapsed building with two frightened children. He’d already assessed the two. Other than a few shallow scrapes and some bruises, they were fine. He’d also done a mental check of himself-he wasn’t an idiot, even through people thought he was…he knew to get out he’d need to make sure he could move and protect the kids he was with.

At this pont, he could imagine Eddie telling him how much of an idiot he is…most likely in a mix of Spanish and English that he never truly looks up to see the translation. His radio had been crushed in the collapse, so he didn’t have Eddie shouting over it, keeping him sane as he worked to get himself and the kids out safe.

With a sigh, he stopped moving around the small picket they’d been lucky enough to be trapped in. If he moved the wrong piece of rubble, their little ‘bubble’ would cave in. So, he sat down, a smile on his face as he looked at the two frightened kids. “Don’t worry, my team is already trying to find a way to get us out of here.”

The kids barely nodded…Buck knew that he needed to get their focus on something else. “Well, it seems we’ve got some time on our hands…I bet you both have a favorite animal at the zoo, right? My boy, Chris, his favorite is the giraffe. Every time we go to the zoo, I buy tons of giraffe food so that he can feed them to his heart’s content.”

“Penguins. I like-I like watching them waddle…they’re just so cure. I wanna be able to pet one someday,” the little girl, Josie, responded.

“Penguins, huh? Do you watch the videos on YouTube of the penguins slipping and falling?”

Josie laughed, some of the tension leaving her body. “Yes, it’s so funny. John likes them too…but his favorite are the tigers.”

“The tigers are my partner’s favorite. They’re majestic, strong, and brave, just like he is,” Buck replied. “Why are they your favorite John?”

“B-because they’re protective and beautiful. And-And sometimes the workers leave big boxes in the enclosure and you get to see the tigers get in the boxes.”

“Yeah, they’re jut like big house cats, aren’t they?” The structure groaned and Buck shifted closer to Josie and John. “Can you both do something for me?” At their nods, Buck continued, “I know this is a scary situation. And it’s alright to be scared, but I need you both to act like tigers, okay? Be protective and brave and strong. Can you do that for me?” They both nodded again.

“Buck?”

“Yeah, Josie?”

“Are we going to die in here?”

“What?” Buck shook his head. “Absolutely not. You see, I’m going to do everything in my power to get us out of here safely. I won’t let anything happen to you.” To be honest, Buck was scared that they’d die in here. He was afraid that something would give and the pocket they were in would collapse. He doesn’t know how much rubble is on top of them, the weight of it could kill them if it collapsed. And it’s not that he doesn’t have faith in his team…but that the ‘Buckley Luck’ has never been on his side.

For the hours they spent trapped, Buck kept the kids talking about anything and everything. Lots of groaning from the building happened in that time…he could only assume that it was his team trying to get them out.

“Does Chris like The Lion King?”

“That’s a silly question, John…everyone likes The Lion King. Anyone who doesn’t has no soul. Between you and me, if my partner didn’t gripe so much about the movies, our son would watch The Lion King every movie night.”

Another groan and Buck could hear something other than their breathing. “Hello? Down here,” he called out as he saw beams of light.

“Buck? You alright?”

He nearly cried from relief when he heard Eddie’s voice. “We’re fine Eddie…just ready to get out of here.”

“That’s your partner?”

“Yeah, Josie…he’s one of the best. He’ll get us out of here in no time.”

Not long after, Eddie was in the hole with them. His eyes immediately were scanning Buck for all possible injuries. Buck knew that Eddie wanted to take him up first, but protocol was that the civilians went first. “I’m fine, Eds. Just get them to their parents.”

“Don’t do anything stupid before I come back for you.”

“I don’t plan to.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better,” Eddie grumbled which made the two kids laugh.

“Is this what you meant when you said he complained a lot,” John asked.

Buck’s cheeks heated up. He hadn’t planned on letting Eddie know about what he and the kids talked about. Eddie’s headlamp didn’t help to hid his red cheeks. “This isn’t even the worst of it,” Buck joked, pulling another laugh from the pair.

“I resent that,” Eddie scoffed, but a soft and small smile was on his lips.

“Yeah, yeah. Just get John and Josie up to their parents. I’m sure they’re worried about them.

Not long after, he was alone. With being alone, his adrenaline was wearing off. God, he was tired and emotionally drained. He was so out of it, he didn’t even realize that Eddie had made his way back down to get him.

The hand on his shoulder startled him. “It’s just me, Buck. Let’s get you out of here.” Buck could see the underlying worry in Eddie’s eyes, so he put a tired smile on his face and nodded, attaching his harness to Eddie.

Once topside, Buck was hesitant to let Eddie go. There was so much he needed to say to Eddie. “C’mon, you need to get checked out so that we can go home to our son.”

The words didn’t register until Hen was halfway through her examination. Eddie was leaning against the ambulance, he hadn’t let Buck out of his sight since they exited the collapsed building. Buck sat up straighter, eyes locking on Eddie’s. His mouth opened and closed multiple times before the words came to him. “Did you reference to Christopher as ‘our son’?”

Eddie gave him a small smile. “You did first.” At the blank look he got, Eddie continued, “how did you think we found you? We placed sensors all over the place. Every time you or one of the kids spoke, we could hear it. You referred to Chris as your son…our son. You were right. You’re his other parent.”

“And you’re alright with that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? You’re his Buck. You love him like your own child, you love him as much as I love him. You spend over half of your time off with me and Chris…you’re his other dad. You’re a good role model and you care for my son…I couldn’t ask for a better co-parent.”

Buck didn’t know how to respond to that. He hadn’t thought Eddie would have been able to hear him…hell, he didn’t think Eddie thought of him as a co-parent. In a true ‘Buck fashion’. he just said the first thing that came to mind. “God, I love you.”

At the realization that he’d just told his best friend that he was in love with him, Buck immediately was talking again. “I-I mean…I love Chris and-and you but not like…not like romantically because that would be weird. It’s not-it’s not like I’ve been harboring feelings fro you and keeping them a secret. That would-that would be stupid. I mean that I love you in a platonic sense…like-like bros, not-not in a weird way. I-”

“Buck, shut up.” Eddie was smirking as he leaned closer. “I love you too, even if you give me a heart attack every other day.”

“You-you do?”

“Si, Mi Amor,” Eddie leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Ready to go home?”

“With you? Always.”

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190702535316/mi-amor)!


	15. Werewolf AU pt.1 (by Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Werewolf AU: There is this divide between the packs led by Bobby and the other by Athena. No one knows why they don't mix. Eddie and Chris are with Athena's pack. Chris wanders off and runs into this stunning white wolf. Eddie and the whole pack come looking and they are stunned to find him being showered with love by the white wolf. Eddie immediately wants this wolf. Then Bobby's pack shows up and its all tense until the white wolf marches up to Athena and showers her with love too.

Warnings: mild cursing

* * *

It started in the old days. Two Alphas thought that one pack was theirs. There was no room for the both of them. They fought for dominance and their followers fought for their leaders. It was a huge blood bath…until an elder separated the two groups. This elder made two separate packs and they were to never come together again for fear of history repeating itself.

At least, that’s what Evan Buckley’s been told since he was a pup. Los Angeles was divided into two different packs. They never crossed into each other’s territory and they most definitely didn’t interact. Buck thought that it was stupid…like, how could you fix relations between two packs if you didn’t talk to the other pack? But he wouldn’t go against his Alpha. The Alpha was more like a father to him than his own father had been, so he was keen to keep good relations with him.

Did that mean that he obeyed every aspect of Bobby’s rules? Hell no. He wouldn’t be Buck if he did. Buck liked to be both a lone wolf and a cuddly pack pup (even if he was 27 years old, he acted like the pups of the group). That’s why he was out by himself, chilling in a clearing and letting his white fur soak up the sun.

He was so relaxed that he almost didn’t notice the crunching of the leaves. Slowly, he eased himself up, sniffing the air. That smell was that of the other pack…but it wasn’t an older member. It seemed to only be a pup, maybe eight years old. Buck sat quietly, waiting for the pup to make itself known. He didn’t smell any other member of Athena’s pack near the pup, so he would make sure the pup was alright before he left…He’d feel bad if he left and the pup got hurt or lost.

Slowly, the pup emerged from the foliage. His light brown fur shined in the sun. He was a little wobbly on his feet, but he seemed sure of himself. He made himself as big as possible and let out a growl. If Buck could smile like a wolf, he would have. That had to be the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Buck laid down, resting his head on his paws as he looked at the pup. He would never hurt a pup, and he was hoping that the little pup would realize that. Slowly, the pup approached, sniffing the air. They locked eyes and everything changed for Buck. His world shifted and he felt even more protective of this pup.

It seemed as if something similar had happened to the pup because he raced over to Buck and started jumping and yapping all about him. What was even more of a surprise was that Buck could hear him…hear his thoughts. He’d only been able to hear his own pack’s thoughts when they were shifted. “What’s your name? Do you hear me? Can we play? Do you like running through the woods? My name’s Christopher, can we be friends?”

Buck huffed a laugh. His tail started to wag as he stood up, watching the furball get even more excited. “I hear you, Pup. I’m Buck, I’d love to be your friend. What are you doing out here by yourself?”

A happy yip left the pup’s mouth as he rubbed himself against Buck’s front leg. “I was with Daddy, but I saw a butterfly and it was so pretty. I just-I followed it. I don’t know where Daddy is, but I found you and you seem nice.”

Buck tilted his head to the side. He was certain Christopher’s father won’t be too happy when he shows up to find his pup. He was probably already searching for him. “Do you want me to help you find your dad?”

“No, he’ll find me. I just wanna play. Please, Buck, please!”

“Alright, Pup.” The other pups in Buck’s pack didn’t like to play as much. There were the rare few times Denny would want to play, but he was usually too busy with his moms. Buck was actually excited to be able to play with a pup, he absolutely loved them, and they tended to love him.

The next few hours were spent with Christopher and Buck running around the clearing tackling each other. Buck was careful to only lightly push the pup as he was at least four times bigger than the little pup. If Chris noticed he was being gentle, he didn’t say anything.

Buck barked out a laugh as Christopher jumped onto his exposed stomach from where Buck had rolled over. The little pup crawled onto his chest and stared down at him. “I got you, Buck!”

“That you did, Superman!”

Christopher carefully got off of Buck and Buck rolled over, continuing to lay on the ground. Christopher curled up to him and Buck let his instincts take over. He lapped at the pup’s head, cleaning the dirt and grass from his fur. Christopher giggled, “Buuuck, Stooop!”

“You’re a little dirty, Pup. We gotta have you clean a presentable for when your dad comes to get you!”

“I don’t wanna go. I like you.”

“Don’t worry Chris, I’m sure we can work something out.”

The air shifted and Buck stopped his ministrations. He slowly lifted his head up to see the clearing starting to fill up with Athena’s pack. Giving Chris’s head one last lick, Buck slowly sat up and got up on his feet even slower. Christopher’s tail was wagging quickly as he stood up.

“Daddy! Daddy! Meet Buck, we played and tackled each other and I won! Then Buck made sure I was cleaned up so you could see how good he took care of me!”

“Pup, it was my fault you were dirty, I had to clean you up.”

Buck looked to the pup’s father and everything shifted again. Everything felt right…he’d never had this experience before…it was weird enough the first time, but the second time…it was so strong. “You can hear him? Can you hear me?”

“Yeah, yeah I can. I felt bad, didn’t want your pup to be alone and get hurt. Hope I didn’t overstep.”

Buck could feel the air shift again and he could smell his pack mates coming behind him. The wolves in front of him stiffened as Athena stepped forward. Buck turned so he could see both packs.

“Buck, move,” Bobby growled lightly as he locked his eyes on Athena.

“Nothing’s happening Bobby. A pup got lost and his pack came looking for him. They’re not coming further into our territory.”

“That’s not what I asked from you Buck. I’m your Alpha, get behind me.”

“No,” he stated stubbornly. He turned from Bobby and looked at Athena who seemed to have caught on to their disagreement. He was tired of not having explanations. He was tired of keeping up a centuries-long turf war. What was the point? Did it not count that Athena and Chris and his father feel like home just as much as Bobby and the pack did?

Buck stepped closer to Athena’s pack, ignoring the growls from both sides. In a true Buck move, he lapped at Athena’s head as he was a foot taller than her, then laid down, rolling onto his back. It was a vulnerable position, but he had a feeling Athena wouldn’t attack him. His tail thumped on the ground and he nudged his head against her paw and whined.

Athena finally broke eye contact with Bobby and looked down to him. She sniffed slightly before licking his head a few times. “You’re just a big pup,” he heard her voice.

“That’s what everyone tells me. Now…make nice. Obviously you and Bobby have some pent up sexual frustration going on.”

Before Buck could right himself, Christopher barreled onto him with a yap, drawing Buck’s own yap before Christopher took off. “Come and get me, Buck.”

He saw his pack in the clearing flinch. Had they heard the pup? “Alright Superman. It’s on.” Buck raced off, getting in front of Christopher so that the pup barreled into him. He lightly picked the pup up by the scruff which had him whining.

“This isn’t fair. You’re too tall.”

“The grown ups need to have a talk, Pup. Then we can chase each other until the sun drops, alright?”

“Dios,” Buck heard in the back of his mind, but he let it slide before setting the pup down next to his father. Buck liked the pup a few times as Christopher nuzzled into his hind leg. “He likes you.”

Buck turned to look at the father of the pup. “I kind of have that effect.”

“I can tell…I’m Eddie.”

“Evan, but everyone calls me Buck.”

Eddie lightly brushed against Buck, his dark brown fur standing out against Buck’s white fur. Buck gave him as much of a smile as he could in his wolf form, though he was quickly brought out of his bubble when the two Alphas were growling at each other. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but that didn’t stop him from butting in.

“There are pups here, keep it civil,” he growled. Honestly he surprised himself. He’d never growled at Bobby…let alone an alpha from another pack. “You should be ashamed. You can’t talk for five minutes without fighting? What’s next, you going to tear each other apart while the pups watch? Get it together,” he huffed, stepping in between the Alphas and leveling a glare with both of them.

The clearing was deadly silent as everyone held their breath. Buck may only be a beta, but he had the spirit of an Alpha when he put his mind to it. For some reason, Buck was protective of the young pup he’d met in the clearing…he wouldn’t let the two Alphas scare the little boy. He rose to his full height, drawfing the two Alphas as another growl slipped past his lips.

“Buck, what are you doing,” Hen hissed through the pack bond.

“Protecting the pups,” he barked back.

“You’re right, Buck. We shouldn’t scare the pups,” Athena finally responded as she stepped back slightly. Bobby followed shortly after, shooting a look at Buck. “I feel like this would better be talked out in person rather than wolf form…Bobby?”

“Fine.”

Buck slowly stood down before turning and running into the woods. He exited just as quickly, shorts hanging lowly on his body. He watched as the others emerged. He knew his pack, but the other was a mystery to him. The only person Buck was sure of was Christopher.

He ran towards the boy with a huge smile on his face. “Christopher,” he shouted, pretty sure his tail would be wagging if he was in wolf form. He picked the little boy up and twirled him around. The boy’s giggles made his heart stutter. He didn’t know how he could care for someone so quickly.

“Bucky, put me down,” Chris giggled.

“Hmm…I don’t know….you did tackle me earlier.” Chris looked at him with the widest puppy eyes and within seconds, Chris was down on the ground. It took Buck a second to realize he’d easily complied with Christopher’s demand.

“Whoa, how did you do that? Buck usually doesn’t let me down for at least five minutes,” Denny shouted, running over to the pair. Buck just stared at the younger pup, he was confused on how Chris had gotten him to concede so easily as well.

“You’ve met his puppy dog eyes. You just learn to not look at them when Chris wants something,” a deep voice called. Buck’s eyes snapped up to the man and he had to quickly snap his jaw shut…he was a beautiful man. “Eddie Diaz, Christopher’s dad,” he held his hand out to Buck.

Buck grabbed his hand firmly, a smile making its way onto his face again. “Buck.”

“Evan Buckley, get your ass over here, we need to have a serious conversation.” Buck’s shoulders slumped as Bobby called him over.

“Don’t talk to him like that,” Eddie growled, stepping in front of the man.

“Stay out of this, he’s not part of your pack,” Bobby growled back.

Before Eddie could reply, Buck gently touched his shoulder, giving him a small grin. “It’s alright Eddie. I’ve had plenty of conversations like this with him…I don’t exactly follow the rules.”

“I’d say. Standing up to not only your Alpha but an opposing Pack’s Alpha…If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you have no self preservation,” a short black woman stated. He guessed that was Athena.

“Got to think of the pups. Nothing else matters,” Buck tilted his head as he walked towards both alphas. “They don’t deserve to see you two tear each other apart. From meeting Chris I can tell that the pack he comes from is full of good people. My pack is full of good people. Good people don’t tear each other apart. So either go back to the territorial divide or join together because it’s honestly getting exhausting to remember all of the ‘rules’ we have to follow. It’s stupid to have two different packs that snarl at each other because of something that happened or didn’t happen centuries ago. It’s the 21st century, we can be who we want to be…I, for one, want to be free to go where I please without having to think that I’m trespassing on another pack’s territory. The pups shouldn’t have to grow up and learn the hate that we all did.”

Something in the way that Buck talked had everyone drawing closer. The beta was something else. Eddie wanted nothing more than to make a life with the man. Christopher was obviously attached to the man and something had happened when he’d met Buck’s eyes…it was like everything revolved around him and Christopher, nothing else mattered.

“It’s not that simple, Buck,” Bobby sighed.

“Isn’t it? Do you even know why the two packs separated? Why would that be important now? It was centuries ago Bobby. What are we even fighting for?”

“He does make some valid points, Cap,” Hen stated.

“Not to mention I don’t want my pup to grow up learning to hate another person,” Eddie chimed in.

“You’re just saying that because you want to woo the White Wolf,” a short Asian man muttered.

“Not the only reason,” Eddie responded causing Buck’s eyes to widen as he looked over to the man. He hadn’t been expecting that.

“I see no reason why we couldn’t try to live in harmony with one another. Let up on the territorial rules and see how it goes,” Athena stated, looking between both packs.

“YES, THAT MEANS BUCKY CAN COME OVER!!! Right, Daddy? We can watch Finding Nemo and color!”

“Sure, Superman,” Buck smiled brightly at the pup.

“Whatever makes you happy, Chris,” Eddie stated as he gave a huge grin to Buck. He walked over to Buck and leaned in so that Buck would be the only one to hear his next words. “Maybe after he goes to sleep we can have some adult fun.”

Buck’s mouth dropped open and he tried to form words as his cheeks started to heat up. Buck managed to nod as his face completely flushed. If Eddie’s words didn’t kill him first, he was pretty sure that tonight his actions would.

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190709757406/prompt-werewolf-au-there-is-this-divide-between)!


	16. Werewolf AU pt. 2 (by Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompter for Rival wolf pack au and holy crap this was amazing! Loved ever bit of it and i hope there can possibly be more, like Bobby and Athena working things out and maybe Shannon trying to sabotage everything out of spite? Either way this was great!  
> chapter 2 of werewolf AU

Warnings: Cursing, violence

* * *

It was awkward at first, the change in pack rules. Buck tried to make it less awkward with his sunny personality and charm. He tried getting to know the members of Athena’s pack. He already get along with Eddie, Chris, and Athena. He’d met Chimney (for which no one was telling him the meaning behind the nickname) and Chim seemed like a good guy. Hell, he’d even caught Hen getting closer to Chim…he could tell they would be great friends with more time to get to know each other.

Josh was a huge pup. He and Maddie had immediately hit it off…she probably felt as protective over him as Buck did. Buck, well, he sort of adopted him into his family unit.

Shannon was another story entirely. She seemed to hate him. He’d tried getting to know her because she was Christopher’s mother and the pup was important to him, but she avoided him like the plague. He guessed that he couldn’t blame her…he was stepping into her territory and almost claimed her pup as his own. So, as much as it pained him, Buck took a step back. It wasn’t right for him to continue seeing the pup if the mother wasn’t consenting to it. The easy answer was that he spent less time with Chris and Eddie…and boy did that hurt.

Most of the time, Buck spent in wolf form. It was easier than explaining to his pack why he was ill tempered or moody. It was way easier than playing 20 questions on why he felt that way over a pup that wasn’t his own and the pup’s father who wasn’t his either…no matter how much he wanted them to be his. So, Buck was isolating himself. Usually he was in the clearing where he first met Christopher. He’d lay and soak up the sun like he was the day he met the pup. Some part of him wanted the pup to stumble into the clearing and spend time with him, so he always kept an ear out for him.

If it weren’t for his want to have the pup close, Buck probably wouldn’t have heard the whine. It was pained and sent a shiver down Buck’s spine. He quickly stood up and trotted towards the sound. Before too long, he found himself in another clearing. He couldn’t tell what was wrong with the wolf, but he could tell from the smell that the wolf was a part of Athena’s pack.

He cautiously approached the wolf. A scared and hurt wolf would lash out at someone that wasn’t from its pack, so he had to be careful. He reached out with his mind as he made himself smaller. I’m Buck, I’m here to help…where are you hurt?

He received no answer except for another whine. Before he could get closer or try to reach the wolf again, he was jumped. A large black wolf leaped out of the foliage and attached his jaws around Buck’s neck. In his shock, he could only watch as the Sandy wolf he’d been trying to help got up and trotted away, it didn’t seem hurt….had he been set up?

The idea that someone was trying to kill him had him snap out of his shock. He growled and shook the huge wolf off. The black wolf was bigger and stronger than him, so he couldn’t afford for the wolf to get another crack at his neck. Buck dodged the next attack and aimed for the wolf’s hind legs. He latched onto one of the legs and tugged. This tore a harsh snarl from the black wolf who, in return, bit into his back.

Buck released his attacker’s leg with a high pitched whine. A few months prior he’d had a similar injury to the same area. It wasn’t fully healed and to have another injury so soon after the first one made him shake. God it hurt.

As much as Buck hated to admit it…he was outmatched. He let out a long, low howl and hoped that his pack would respond quickly. He reared onto his hind legs and fell backwards to dislodge the large wolf. Buck recovered quickly and slammed into the wolf’s side to get space between both of them.

He limped back and let out a harsh snarl as the wolf tried to get closer. He was hurt and scared and probably on the verge of a panic attack…he didn’t know how long it would take someone to get to him and help him. Would they be too late? Would he be dead before someone found him? He was too injured to make a run for it…not that he’d want to turn his back on the wolf in front of him. He could only hope that Bobby would get here soon enough to stop the wolf.

Buck, it’s Athena. What’s wrong? I’m on the way. Buck felt some of the tension drop from his body as he heard Athena’s voice. The Alpha was coming to help him, he would be safe.

I went to investigate a hurt wolf. I was ambushed and the other wolf trotted off. I’m-I’m hurt and the other wolf is too strong. His thoughts were accompanied by an involuntary whine as he jumped back to avoid an attack from the wolf. Please get here soon, I don’t know how much longer I can keep evading him.

The black wolf pounced on him again and Buck tried to keep rolling so he could come out on top. He was able to get his jaws around the wolf’s neck and squeeze. He absolutely hated the taste of blood, he hated the way it coated his fur. He hated causing someone else pain…but it was either he protect himself or he would probably be killed.

While having his jaws around the other’s neck kept the other wolf from being able to bite him, it did nothing against the claws which raked down his body. Buck growled and tightened his grip on the wolf’s neck. A pained whine came out of the black wolf, but one well placed claw to the side had Buck releasing his neck.

Against his will, his body shifted back to its human form, in too much pain to sustain being shifted. His eyes widened as he watched the wolf jump towards him again just as another wolf jumped his attacker and shoved him away. Buck could only let out a pained cry as he curled onto his side to try and keep himself protected.

Tears prickled at his eyes as his torn body moved. He could barely make out someone kneeling next to him as the sounds of fighting continued. “Buckaroo, can you hear me? Evan?” He moved his eyes to connect with the chocolate brown he’d come to love in the past few months…Eddie was going to help him.

“Hurts,” he groaned.

__________________

Buck doesn’t remember much after seeing Eddie. Time seemed to come in an out. One minute he was in the clearing, the next he was in a house, the next he was wrapped up and in a bed.

He honestly doesn’t know how long it takes until he’s able to take in more than a few seconds of information before passing out again. He can see by the light in the sky that it must be some time in the afternoon. It probably wasn’t the same day as when he was attacked considering it was afternoon when that happened as well.

Buck slowly moved, biting back a pained groan as he sat up on the bed. He took a few seconds to calm his breathing and get the room to stop spinning. He grit his teeth as he stood, leaning heavily onto the wall as the urge to empty the contents of his stomach grew.

After a few minutes, Buck deemed it safe enough to move. Each step he took sent a ripple of pain through his body, but he had to figure out where he was. He wasn’t at his home and all he could smell around him was rival pack. He was hurt and confused, were they the ones that hurt him?

He slowly walked down the hall and came to an opening. Immediately he noticed the pup-his pup. His senses were a little slow, so it took him a minute before he could make out two people arguing in a room attached to the living area. The second he realized there were more people, he was scenting them.

Eddie smelled like home and that was comforting to Buck, but the second person set off alarm bells. He moved in front of the pup, a low growl leaving his throat as some of his memories came back to him. He could smell the wolf that had set him up in this house…he wouldn’t let that wolf anywhere near Christopher.

Two people emerged from the other room. His eyes glanced over Eddie and landed on the second scent. He snarled, hackles rising even if it hurt like hell. “Buck, it’s just me and Shannon. There’s no threat.”

Buck’s eyes narrowed. How could Eddie not understand? He would remember the scent of the people that hurt him for the rest of his life. That’s not just something that you forget…especially days after the event. His eyes stayed on Shannon who he could see was becoming more nervous. Did she think he wouldn’t have remembered?

It wasn’t long before another person entered the house. He immediately noticed Athena’s presence, but he didn’t back down. He was protectively in front of his pup, not letting either parent near him. If Eddie was siding with Shannon, he couldn’t let either of them near Christopher. He wouldn’t let Christopher get hurt, even if it killed him as he tried to protect him. “Buck? You’re scaring the pup,” Athena spoke quietly.

None of the tension left his shoulders, but he did stop growling. His eyes were on Shannon and Shannon only. He couldn’t let his defenses down again. He couldn’t be hurt again.

The next person to enter was Bobby. “Buck, stand down.” He could feel the calming effect coming through the pack bond. But he couldn’t let himself become calm. He couldn’t stand down because he couldn’t let Shannon get the upper hand. He couldn’t let her hurt him or Christopher…especially not his pup.

“No,” Buck growled as his eyes narrowed on Shannon. She was becoming more uncomfortable with his attention and most likely because she knew everything was going to come out. “I won’t let her hurt me or Chris.”

“She’s the pup’s mother. She won’t hurt him.”

“I know enough of shitty parents that hurt their pups. I witnessed it and I lived it and I’m not going to let her hurt my pup. If she’s capable of planning out my murder then she can hurt her own pup.”

“Buck-”

“She was the sandy wolf in the clearing that I was trying to help. I followed her scent and her whine and I tried to help her. I was so concerned about the ‘injured’ wolf that I didn’t pay attention to any other senses. I would have been able to notice the wolf in the woods if I had just paid attention. She lured me there so that she could have me killed. I’m not going to let her anywhere near my pup.” He had worked himself up, he was snarling again. Shannon had hunched her shoulders at his tone…and he couldn’t help but feel good about her reaction.

“Are you sure it was her Buck?”

“Why is everyone so fucking sure that I don’t fucking remember what the wolf I went to help smelled or looked like? I will remember that scent until I die because she is the person that tried to kill me. I won’t forget the scent because I won’t let her anywhere near my pack or my pup. For the life of me I don’t know why she tried to kill me, but I won’t let her fucking hurt anyone else I care about,” Buck growled. He could feel the tears building up as he thought about it. He’d come close to dying when that black wolf had attacked him.

“Shannon Diaz, tell me the truth,” Athena stated in her Alpha voice. That was the voice reserved for making the pack submit to you.

Buck could see Shannon struggling, trying not to submit. Ultimately, she didn’t succeed. “Of course I tried to kill him. He was moving onto my territory. He claimed my pup and was trying to claim my husband! He was trying to combine our packs so that he could move even more into my life. He was slowly taking it over and everyone was just letting him so I had to take action. I met this guy who hated Evan Buckley for making his sister leave him and he wanted another shot at Buckley so we came up with a plan and it would have worked if you hadn’t butted in,” Shannon snarled.

Buck tensed at each word. “Doug’s here?”

“Not anymore, it was a choice of yours and my own life so I had to kill him,” Athena responded.

“Doug was here and he was trying to kill me and you were helping him…do you know what he would have done to my sister if he had gotten the chance,” Buck launched towards Shannon with the intent of severely maiming her for putting the people he cared about in danger.

Eddie grabbed him around the middle, careful of his injuries. Athena and Bobby dragged Shannon out of the house while Eddie worked on calming both his pup and Buck down. First, he worked on Buck…just because he was afraid he was going to hurt himself by overexerting himself. “Buck, I need you to calm down. You’re scaring me and Chris. You’re going to hurt yourself even more. Please calm down, Mi Amor.”

“She just-and she acted like she did nothing wrong,” Buck ended up sobbing out as he clutched at the shirt on Eddie’s chest. He could feel Christopher’s arms wrap around him from the side. “She just-she just invited him in and…he could have hurt Maddie, Eds. I wouldn’t forgive myself if he had hurt her.”

“Shh, mi Mundo. I know. I’m so sorry you’re having to go through this.”

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190757579566/original-prompter-for-rival-wolf-pack-au-and-holy)!


	17. Werewolf AU pt. 3 (by Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I think once Buck recovers he decides to leave and spare anyone any more trouble. Eddie and Chris actually both start to grow weak from not having Buck near them since they imprinted on him. Shannon maybe enlists the help of Chase Mackey who wants Buck for himself but Buck finally unleashes his full rage and maims them both before rushing to his mate and pup.

Warnings: violence, cursing, depressed boys, idiotic boys

* * *

Buck wanted to stay with Eddie and Christopher…he really did. In the weeks that he was recovering, he’d fallen into a pattern with the Diaz boys. In the mornings he’d make his way to the kitchen to set out plates and glasses, Eddie was already up and making breakfast. Chris would join not long after and Buck and Chris would color and joke around until breakfast was ready. Eddie would help Chris get ready for school while Buck packed up his bag. He’d wave goodbye to the two at the door and start cleaning around the house (albeit only a little when he’d first been recovering) and when Eddie came back, they both sat in the living room together reading books or chatting. Eddie would leave to get Chris from school and Buck would have a snack ready when they got back and the rest of the day was filled with school work and fun.

And Buck wanted to stay.

It wasn’t his place to stay. This wasn’t his life. Eddie had a mate-a mate who’d tried to kill him-but a mate all the same. Chris wasn’t his pup, no matter how much he wanted Chris to be his pup.

As he started to feel like he would be fine by himself, he slowly started to withdrawal. He didn’t want to immediately leave the boys…that would be a major adjustment for both him and the Diaz boys. As the days passed, he felt more and more heartbroken knowing he was leaving them. He wanted to be Eddie’s mate and he wanted Chris to be his pup and he wanted this life. He wanted it so bad.

So, one day when Eddie took Chris to school, Buck left. He wrote a note and he walked away…that was the only way he was going to be able to leave…he couldn’t say goodbye in person. He knew that the only way he’d be able to keep himself in check would be to leave and he didn’t just mean leave Eddie and Chris. He needed to find a new place to live probably as far away from Eddie and Chris as possible. He couldn’t leave his pack, but he could live on the outskirts of their territory.

__________________

Eddie thought that Buck would come back…maybe Buck just needed some time to himself. His recovery had taken a lot out of him and Buck just needed some time to stretch his legs, fly around in wolf form and he’d be back…at least that’s what Eddie kept telling himself and Chris as the days went on.

Eddie tried not to think too much about it…tried not to think about how much his heart hurt. The first day he met Buck, there had been an instant connection. Everything stopped and the world revolved around Buck and his pup. He had thought he was unable to imprint since he’d never imprinted on the mother of his pup…but he imprinted and it had been on Buck. He thought that Buck had too…but maybe he was wrong.

Even more surprising than Eddie imprinting on Buck was his pup imprinting on the man. He’d only ever rarely heard of a pup imprinting on their parent’s mate. He hated the fact that the imprint was making Christopher even sadder at the fact that Buck wasn’t in the house with him.

Logically, Eddie knew that Buck had left for good. Buck had left a note. He had thanked Eddie and Chris for taking him in and taking such good care of him but had needed to get back and take care of things in his pack. Buck had said goodbye through a note and he was pissed.

As days turned into weeks, Eddie could feel himself growing weaker. He knew Chris was too. Eddie couldn’t find Buck nor contact him. None of the pack knew where he was and none of Buck’s pack knew where he was or wasn’t talking to him about it. All Eddie wanted was to see Buck, make the pain lessen and the tiredness and weakness go away…maybe throttle some sense into Buck…but mainly make his pup feel better.

Eddie had honestly thought that Buck would stay after Shannon was kicked out of the pack. Buck had relentlessly referred to Chris as his pup and had been protecting him from Shannon. He thought that Buck felt something and was going to stay and they could be happy…complete the mating ritual and be a family…because nothing felt more right. It seemed that Eddie had been wrong.

__________________

Every day was harder. He could feel his heart breaking every minute he was away from Eddie and Chris. They were his family, he should be with them…but he didn’t want to cause them more trouble. Eddie was married and mated to Shannon and they had a pup together…that was Shannon’s life, not his-even if the mother of the pup was a murderous bitch.

In pack law, unless the mating was broken by at least one of the original mated pair, then he had no claim to Eddie or Chris. Each day he grew weaker…he knew it was because he had imprinted on the Diaz boys…but he couldn’t make himself contact them. They were better off without him anyway. He caused nothing but trouble and the Diaz boys didn’t deserve that.

Buck slowly walked away from Bobby’s house as their pack meeting had concluded. He was tired and depressed and wanted to get away before anyone could ask him what was going on between him and Eddie. Or, he was trying to get away before he bumped into someone else’s chest.

Buck looked up, a tight smile on his face. “Sorry man, I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“No worries. It was partially my fault. I’ve been trying to call a tow truck but no one’s available for the next few hours. Ah, I’m sorry, you don’t want to hear about that.” The man stuck his hand out, “Chase Mackey.”

Slowly, Buck took Chase’s hand, “Buck. Do you need a ride somewhere until the tow can come get your truck?” Buck doesn’t know why he offered the ride. All he really wanted was to go home and crawl under the covers until he had to prove to his pack that he was still alive.

“If you wouldn’t mind, I need to get to my sister’s place. I’m supposed to be helping her move and she’s already behind schedule since my plane got in late.”

Buck mentally sighed but nodded. “Yeah man, just tell me where to go.” He led Chase to his jeep and started driving. The car was quiet except for the occasional direction from Chase.

Once they pulled into a driveway, he thought Chase would get out with a thank you and he’d be able to go mope at his house, but Chase didn’t move. “Everything alright?”

“Yes, I just don’t know how to thank you…you were very generous giving me this ride here.” An uneasy feeling crawled its way up his spine before Chase moved quickly, placing a hand on his thigh. “How about you come inside and I give you a proper thank you?”

“I’m good. It was not a problem, dude.” His voice was tight as he tried to dislodge the hand from his thigh. The hand only tightened. “Let go of my leg. I don’t want what you’re offering,” he growled.

“I’m betting you like it rough. Like to be put in your place. I can do that for you, Pup.”

A disgusted sound came from Buck’s throat and he opened his door and pulled away from Chase. “Forget it.” Chase got out of the car right after and made his way over to Buck’s side. “Get the fuck away from me. I already told you I don’t want what you’re offering.” He could feel his hackles rising and the urge to shift grew stronger.

The last nail in the coffin had been seeing Shannon exit the house. “Evan, think about it. I get my family and you get this nice gentleman. It’s a win-win. Maybe you even get to see Chris,” she stated as if it was a simple business transaction.

“Fuck off. Just stay the hell away from me, both of you,” he snarled as he reached for the door of his car. He had the door halfway open before it was slammed shut and he was pressed against the car. The second a hand was moving lower on his body, he snapped. “I said stay the fuck away,” he shouted and the wolf burst out.

His claws ripped into Mackey because he was too close when Buck shifted. Buck couldn’t find it in himself to care. The bastard got what he deserved. No meant no. He rounded on Shannon and snapped at her, latching his jaws around her arm and swinging her into the side of his Jeep. Where she landed left a dent but Buck honestly didn’t care. She was out cold, but the Adrenalin was still coursing through his body.

Were Eddie and Chris alright? Had Shannon tried to hurt them in any way? At what ends would Shannon go to get them back? Buck had to make sure they were alright. Without a second thought, he took off running towards his boys.

The second he saw them, his world slowed again. Mate, Pup, Mate, Pup. Mine. He trotted out of the foliage, catching the attention of the two. “Bucky,” Chris shouted.

Not caring that he’d be naked, he shifted and fell to his knees, engulfing the boy in a hug. “Are you alright? You’re not hurt? Everything’s okay,” he asked in rapid succession as he held the boy at arm’s length and assessed him.

“I’m fine Buck. Happy you’re back.” Buck hugged him close again, closing his eyes as he breathed him in. His pup. A content sound escaped his throat before he felt someone kneel next to him and pull him into his arms.

“Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así. Me tenías preocupado, mi amor. Estúpido gilipollas.“ Buck let the tension in his shoulders dissipate as Eddie’s scent engulfed him. The mixture of Chris and Eddie’s scent smelled like home.

“‘M sorry I left, I thought it was better that way. I didn’t want to cause you any more trouble.” Eddie took Buck’s face in his hands and rolled his eyes before connecting their lips.

“Idiota. Don’t do that again. You’re not trouble, Mi amor.”

“I’m going to have to disagree with you on that one, Diaz.” Athena kept her gaze on Buck’s face. “I just got a call from Bobby saying that he found your car with two unconscious people beside it. One of them being Shannon who has a bite mark on her arm and a nasty knot on the head. The other being a Chase Mackey who has claw marks down his body. Care to explain?”

Buck licked his lips and looked down at Chris before sighing quietly. “Can I at least put some clothes on,” he asked quietly.

A new pair of sweats later, and Buck was sitting on the couch in Eddie’s house. Christopher was in his room playing with his toys. Eddie was next to him and Athena was standing across from them. “We had a pack meeting and as I was leaving, I ran into Chase-though I didn’t know his name at the time. I had just planned to go home and wallow in self pity, but Chase started talking about how his car broke down and a tow truck couldn’t come get it for a few hours and how his sister needed help moving and was already behind because his plane had arrived late. I offered to drive him to his sister’s.”

Buck started playing with a loose string of the sweats instead of looking at Athena. “It was a pretty normal drive until we got to the house. He didn’t immediately get out. He said that he wanted to give me a proper thank you and that I should come into the house with him. He put his hand on my thigh, but I didn’t want what he was offering and I told him so.” Eddie’s hand that had been rubbing Buck’s back had stilled and the man had gone stiff, but Buck couldn’t turn to face him.

“When I told him to back off, his hand tightened and I got out of my car. He followed me and was talking about how I probably liked it rough and how I liked to be put in my place and he’d do that for me.” Buck looked up at the growl Eddie released. He grabbed Eddie’s hand and ran his thumb across his knuckles. “I told him to fuck off. Then Shannon exited the house spouting shit about how she could have you and Chris and I could have Mackey and maybe I’d get to see Chris from time to time. At that point, I was losing my patience and the wolf wanted to be let free, but I held it together and told them to fuck off, again.”

Buck ran a hand down his face and looked to Athena. “I tried to leave, but Mackey pushed me against my Jeep and I lost it. He was too close when I shifted, but I can’t say that I’m exactly horrified by what happened to him. Then…thinking about everything Shannon would go through to get Eddie and Chris back, I lost it and had to make sure that she wouldn’t hurt Chris or Eddie. I panicked and came here because I had to make sure my mate and pup were alright and hadn’t been hurt.”

“Mate,” Eddie whispered, drawing Buck’s attention from Athena.

Buck felt himself blush as he averted his eyes from Eddie’s. “I’ll let Bobby know,” Athena stated, looking between the two. “Look after your boys,” she called as she walked out of the house.

Buck rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn’t meant to call Eddie his mate. “As in I’m your mate? Christopher is your pup?”

Buck stood from the couch and began to pace. “I-I imprinted on you the second I met you and Chris. I didn’t have any control over it…and I know that this life can’t be mine. You have a mate and I’m not it. Your mate and you have a pup…that pup isn’t mine. This isn’t my life and can never be my life…and that’s why I left.”

Eddie caught Buck by the wrists and held him in place. “Shannon and I haven’t been mates in a long time. For your information, I imprinted for the first time the second I met you. My whole world changed. My life revolves around you and Chris and nothing else matters. This life is yours, I want it to be yours because you complete us…you complete me.”

Buck stared into Eddie’s eyes as if trying to find a lie. “You want to be my mate? After all the trouble I’ve caused?”

“None of that was your fault Buck. I want to be your mate, I want you to refer to me as yours and I want you to call Chris your pup. I love you and each day that I don’t have any contact with you kills me. Please, I want to be yours always…as long as you’ll have me.”

Buck sniffled slightly, a watery laugh leaving his lips. “Who can say no to a proposal like that, Diaz.”

Eddie gave a wet laugh as well and shook his head. “No one, that’s the point.”

“I’ll be yours if you’ll be mine.”

“I think we can arrange that.”

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190765669381/original-prompter-for-rival-wolf-packs-the)!


	18. Werewolf AU pt. 4 (by Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i would love to see maimed Shannon and Chase being punished further, maybe having to kneel before Buck and ask for his pardon because if he doesn’t the pack has the right to tear them both apart. Buck of course is merciful and maybe Chris comes forward and tells his mom she didn’t have to do any of this, that she had already stopped loving his daddy and they could’ve all been a family. Shannon is ashamed and then banished. Eddie and Buck then navigate their first full moon

Warnings: Past violence, mentions of violence, cursing

* * *

Buck was roused by a knock at the door. He slowly sat up, smiling as he felt the arm around his waist tighten. The grumble that left Eddie had Buck chuckling as he unwound the arm. “Someone’s at the door, Eds. I’m going to go answer it.”

Eddie squinted at him with a frown. “Fine, but I expect you to come back and lay down with me,” he grumbled.

“There’s nothing I would love more,” he pressed a kiss to Eddie’s forehead and exited the bedroom as another knock sounded. “I’m coming,” he shouted out as he made his way towards the door. He pulled the shirt in his hands on before turning the door knob.

“Hey, Kid. May we come in,” Bobby asked as both he and Athena smiled at him.

“Uh, I guess,” he responded in more of a question as he stepped aside for the two prime Alphas.

“Sorry to come so unexpected. We wanted to give you a heads up before the meeting tonight,” Athena started. At his raised eyebrow, she continued. “Shannon and Chase are going to be there. For hurting a member of our pack they have to bow down and give power over to you. Should you choose to pardon them, they will be banished…if not, we will tear them limb from limb.”

Buck’s eyes widened. He definitely hadn’t been expecting that. “It’s-it’s not that serious, Athena. They don’t-they don’t need to be put on trial and pardoned. They’ve already been hurt…I think that’s enough of a punishment.”

“Not that serious,” Eddie scoffed. Buck turned to see him push himself off of the wall he’d been leaning against. “Shannon tried to kill you. If Chase had succeeded,” Eddie’s sentence trailed off with a growl as he got closer and wrapped his arms around Buck. “They tried to take you away from us, they deserve so much worse.”

Buck looked down, a sigh leaving his lips. “But it worked out in the end, Eds.”

Eddie’s arms tightened around his waist, another growl leaving his lips. “But it almost didn’t, Buck. Evan, have you thought about what would have happened to you if you hadn’t shifted when you did? Hell, Shannon tried to kill you once, she could have tried again. We would understand if you didn’t pardon them. They have done a lot of shit to you that you shouldn’t have had to deal with.”

Buck leaned into Eddie’s embrace as he bit his lip. He looked back at the Alphas with a small smile on his face. “Thanks for the heads up. We’ll see you tonight.”

______________

Buck, Eddie, and Christopher ambled into the clearing in their wolf forms. The sun had just begun to set meaning the meeting would take place in another ten minutes. They could already see most of the packs were present.

Maddy approached him, her light brown fur glinting in the sunset. She nuzzled his neck and gave him a huge lick on the head. Buck internally rolled his eyes, “Was that truly necessary, Mads?”

“No, but you’re my little bro…and I missed you, so it was totally necessary.” Buck gently butted his head against his sister’s side in protest. Maddie led them over to where she and Chimney were set up. Denny was also nearby, so Christopher went off with him while Eddie and Buck stayed with Maddie and Chim.

“You’re an Alpha, right Buck”, Chim asked after a few minutes of small talk between the four grown ups.

“No man, I’m a Beta.”

“Really? You act more like an Alpha than a Beta. The way you were able to talk with Athena and Bobby made you seem like Alpha Prime.”

Buck just shook his head. He wasn’t an Alpha. He’d been told he presented as a Beta since he was a kid…his parents wouldn’t lie about that. “I just have a good way with words, Chim…plus, I’m charming and very adorable when I need to be.”

“I don’t think-”

The clearing fell silent as Bobby and Athena entered. Both wolves immediately demanded respect and were given it. “There are quite a few things we need to get through tonight. First, Buck, if you’ll come up here.”

Buck’s ears slightly flattened against his head as he stood and trotted slowly over to Athena and Bobby. He wasn’t ready for this. He didn’t want to decide if Shannon and Chase died tonight. A part of him wanted to let the pack tear them apart for everything they’ve done to him…but the other part of him wanted to be merciful.

Buck must have zoned out for a minute because the next time he tuned in, Shannon and Chase were in front of him, both still in human form. Bobby was next to them in human form-when exactly did he shift back?-and speaking to the group. “Shannon, Chase, you have both committed crimes against the pack. Usually this is handled by the immediate termination of your life. In this case, since it has been directed at only one member, it is up to the man you wronged whether you live or die. You will submit to him and you will beg him for forgiveness. If he decided against pardoning you, your life will be immediately terminated by the pack.”

Bobby motioned to Buck and he had to fight back a whine. He didn’t like this…he didn’t want to be the person to decide life or death. Both Shannon and Chase were on their knees begging for his mercy. They wanted to live. Buck caught Eddie and Christopher’s eyes and knew what he had to do.

Buck shifted back into his human form and stood before the two who had hurt him. “I want to kill you, I’m not going to lie about that. Shannon, you tried to have me killed months ago. That alone warrants your death. Chase, you can’t take no for an answer. You were planning to force yourself on me and that, in its own right, is unforgivable. But I don’t want to decide if you die. I don’t want that on my head. So, hoping that Karma is the bitch that she is…I’m pardoning you.”

Buck shifted again and stood tall above the two in human form. A small figure brushed against him, and he looked down to see Chris had shifted back into his human form and was leaning next to Buck, using him for support. “You already had a family, Mom. We would have just been bigger. You already stopped loving Daddy a long time ago, there was no need to hurt My Buck. He would have supported you too.”

“Baby, I’m sorry,” Shannon sobbed.

“You shouldn’t apologize to me, Mom. You hurt Bucky…and Daddy too.”

“Shannon, Chase. You are both banished from this territory. If you step back onto our territory, any pack member that finds you has the right to tear you apart,” Bobby stated before he shifted back into his wolf form. Chris did the same as Eddie approached both Buck and his pup.

“You okay, Amor?”

“Yeah…yeah, I’m fine.”

________________

Funnily enough, the only other thing the Pack needed to know from the meeting is that the full moon was the next day. On any other day, the pack could control their transformations, but the full moon was the one force of nature that took that control away. They were given the usual talk of making sure they were in a secure environment and were safe.

For a bonded mate and their imprinted pups, the full moon was always stronger. That’s why, when the next day started, Buck was less than surprised that he felt more wired than normal…and he could tell Christopher and Eddie felt the same effects. That’s why they were running through the woods in their human forms. They’d do the same when they shifted later, but it was nice to feel the air without it going through their fur.

Buck, Chris, and Eddie ended up at Athena’s house soon enough. They always seemed to gravitate to their Alpha’s houses on the day of the full moon. Something about being around the Alpha had a somewhat calming effect and was able to keep the wired nerves toned down.

The three boys joked with each other as they made their way to the door. Athena opened it as they climbed the stairs. She smiled and shook her head at the trio before letting them in. Turns out the rest of the crew was already in the house and spilling out into the backyard. “We were wondering when you’d get here,” Bobby called from his spot in the kitchen.

Buck was practically buzzing with excitement. It was an all new type of euphoria and he couldn’t hide it. Eddie placed an arm around his waist as Christopher went off to play with the other kids. “You guys are extra wired today,” Maddie stated as she and Chimney approached them. In the back of his mind, Buck made the connection that Chim and Mads were a little too close to be friends, but his wired nerves were distracting him too much to overthink it.

“I’ve never felt this wired…I’m ready to pop out of my skin,” Buck stated, voice coming out a little louder than anticipated.

“It’s the most amazing feeling. The three of us went running through the woods for a good three hours before we came here…and I’m not in the least bit tired,” Eddie responded, foot tapping on the ground as he stood still.

Before they could really get into a conversation, a crash came from the back yard. Buck immediately raced over, noticing a few of the men wrestling and fighting with each other. He saw Chris and Denny duck out of the way of a flying chair and had enough. “STOP!”

The whole yard stopped moving completely. Wide eyes zeroed in on him and necks slowly presented to show their submission. The response was almost simultaneous, “yes, Alpha.”

For a couple of seconds, his skin wasn’t vibrating. He was in shock. He wasn’t an Alpha. He was a Beta…but they all obeyed his one command, they submitted to him…many of them he knew to be other Betas and some lower level Alphas. Buck turned to look at Bobby with wide eyes, but his breath caught in his throat as both Athena and Bobby had their necks held out in submission. That could mean only one thing…he was Alpha Prime…but that couldn’t be true. He wasn’t an Alpha.

“What the hell’s going on,” he finally spoke quietly.

Then the vibrations were back and everything started to go back to normal as people started to move again. “Buck-”

“No,” he cut Bobby off. “Tell me you’re just fucking with me. I’m not an Alpha. I’ve never been an Alpha. I’m a Beta.”

Buck was jittery. He couldn’t stand still and the effect of the full moon wasn’t helping him to calm down either. “Evan, take a breath,” Eddie murmured from next to him, hand coming up to rest lightly on his arm.

“Buck, listen-” Athena tried.

“No. I’m not-I can’t be-I’m a Beta,” he all but shouted.

Maddie was over to him in a split second, wrapping her arms around Buck. “Shh, Evan. They didn’t want to pressure you so they told you that you were a Beta. They didn’t want you to have the weight of the packs on your shoulders.”

Buck broke contact with his sister and shook his head as he began to pace the yard. He’d been lied to his whole life…and now he was the person that had to make decisions for the Pack. He had to be the leader…he didn’t want that.

He paused his pacing as he looked towards the woods surrounding the house…he needed to get his thoughts together. Almost as if Eddie knew what he was thinking, he heard the man start to walk towards him…but he needed space. “Sorry,” he muttered and took off in a spring, shifting midair and flying over the fence before running through the woods to clear his head.

______________

The later the day got, the more wired Buck felt. He ended up back at Eddie’s. He was laying in the secluded backyard, not having bothered to shift back into human form. He knew the moment Eddie and Chris returned home, but he didn’t move. He just continued to stare as the wind rustled the leaves.

Eddie’s wolf form came into view, and Buck couldn’t help the whine that escaped his throat. Everything was just so overwhelming. Eddie walked closer, nudging Buck to lay on his side. Christopher curled up next to Buck’s stomach and Eddie curled around Buck’s form. “I’m sorry you had to find out like that”

“Me too”, the response was quiet.

“You’ll be okay, Kid…one of the best leaders because you’re Buck”, Christopher spoke up, nuzzling further into Buck’s fur.

Buck snorted and licked the Pup’s head in appreciation. “And if I mess up?”, he asked.

“We’ve got your back”, they both responded at once.

He burrowed into Eddie and gave him affectionate licks as well. “How about we table the Alpha Prime stuff and enjoy the rest of our wired Moon day?”

“Sounds good.”

“Can we run through the woods again?”

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190940263086/for-rival-pack-fic-i-would-love-to-see-maimed)!


	19. Werewolf AU pt. 5 (by Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is Alpha Prime! Would love to see Eddie and Buck fully bonded, and some idiot deciding it's a good idea to steal wolf-pups to sell on the black market. Maybe they steal Chris and May. Buck loses his shit and goes full Alpha Prime, chasing after them without fail before tearing the kidnappers apart for daring to touch any of his family. Eddie of course sees all this and falls deeper in love.

Warnings: brief description of violence, dissociation, insecurity, cursing

* * *

Months had passed and Buck was beginning to fully accept his role as the pack leader. It was rough at first, he didn’t know how to lead a pack…he didn’t want to be responsible for the lives of everyone in the pack…then again, he felt so protective over them that it was just natural to protect the pack.

Eddie, blessed Eddie, was there for him every step of the way. They’d finally made the bond official, both with claim marks on their necks…and Buck couldn’t help how smug he felt every time he saw Eddie’s peaking above the collar of his shirts. He guessed Eddie felt the same when his own poke out…but there was something primal about seeing it…

Slowly, the Buckley-Diaz home became the hub for the whole pack. At any given moment, there was at least one other member of the pack in the house. That, in and of itself, was an adjustment. It was also a huge mood killer. Buck was close to renting a hotel room just so he and Eddie could be together without being interrupted.

Not to mention that he had to coordinate with other packs in the area. They had been reporting pups going missing, so Buck was on high alert, as was the rest of the pack. What monster could steal pups? At this point, Buck didn’t know what was happening to the pups, but he definitely didn’t want to find out the hard way.

That’s why when he felt Christopher’s panic, he immediately dropped the groceries he had been carrying to the car. His phone was in his hands in the next few seconds and he was calling Eddie. Another surge of panic ripped through him-May. “Buck, when are you-”

“Where’s Christopher,” he could apologize for being rude later.

“He’s with Carla and Abuela with Athena’s kids.”

“Where, Eddie?”

“The park. What’s going on?”

“I’ll explain later.”

Buck hung up and took off to the surrounding woods to shift. Something was wrong. May and Chris were panicking and that was making him panic. He tried to send them placating waves of emotion, as only an Alpha Prime could, but he could tell they were still scared and it would take a lot more to calm them. The pups weren’t in wolf form, so he couldn’t communicate with them, but that didn’t stop him from picking up their scent.

He followed it to the park, not caring that it was a public, human park. His pups were in danger and he had to find them. He knew Animal Control would be called, but he could care less. He quickly located Carla and Abuela and they both looked distraught. Now that he focused in on it, he could feel them as well…he’d been so focused on the pups, he hadn’t reached out to feel for his other pack members.

He approached Carla and Abuela and slightly motioned with his head to the woods. He waited for a few minutes when three wolves approached him. Where’s May and Chris?

One second we were watching them play with Harry. We turned around at a noise, then Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs, Carla stated, her ears flattening against her head and her tail disappearing between her legs.

They grabbed me and Chris, but May put up a fight. They ended up dropping me and taking May. I tried to fight them, but they were too strong, Harry whined.

Buck comforted the pup in the best way he knew how, by cleaning him with his tongue. Did you see where they went?

Mijo, they got them into a blue van and drove off, Abuela stated softly.

Okay. Take Harry back to Athena. Call Eddie and tell them that the people taking pups have decided to strike out pack. I’m going to stay out here and try to pick up a trail. They’ll regret targeting my pack.

The two betas didn’t argue, they just trotted off with Harry. Buck could feel his sanity slowly being eaten away by the panic and anger coursing through his body. He still had a full connection to May and Chris and their panic wasn’t helping him to calm down.

He chased the trail of his pups until it disappeared. He could smell the attackers’ scents mixing with his pups, so he focused on them. Buck, you need to stay calm, you’re making everyone tense, Bobby’s voice stated in his head.

And you’re so calm about this? These are my pups, my pack and someone is fucking with us. They stole our pups. The panic that I feel from May and Chris allow me to be fucking tense. Unless you have a helpful solution, kindly fuck off so I can find my pups.

He followed the scents to a smaller town. Evan, you really are making all of us out of sorts. I can tell by the way your emotions are shifting that you’ve at least tracked them down. Do you think you could put up a barrier so you’re not overwhelming us with everything you’re feeling? That way we can help you.

Eds, they took Chris.

I know. On your six.

Buck turned slightly to see Eddie coming towards him. I don’t think I can keep it together Eds. Everything’s warring inside me…but they took my pups and they can’t get away with that…but I don’t want to go feral. I don’t know if I can come back from that.

You’ll always come back to us. If you were to go feral, you’d come back to me and Chris.

How can you be so sure?

Because I know you and I know you’d do everything in your power to get back to us.

Buck nodded and approached the building. He could hear May and Chris. He sent the most calming waves to them he could, but as he heard their whimpers of fear, he was slowly starting to lose it. The second he heard their cries of pain, rationality flew out the window.

He doesn’t remember entering the building. He doesn’t remember attacking the first man that had drawn the pained cries from his pups. He doesn’t remember attacking the second man. He doesn’t remember tearing them apart…and he doesn’t remember the pups getting free or Eddie trying to talk to him.

He doesn’t remember the rest of the pack showing up. He doesn’t remember snarling at Bobby the second he tried to get near the pups. He doesn’t remember almost attacking Athena as she tried to get to her pup. He doesn’t remember checking over the pups and making sure they were alright or moving them to the corner of the room so he could better protect them.

What he does remember is his mate laying on his back, showing him the most vulnerable part of his body to try and get Buck back to his senses. What makes him come back is Christopher’s whimpers. Slowly, he comes back, nosing the tiny pup and licking him clean. What hurts, Pup?

My back, the man stuck me with something that shocked me.

Well, he can’t hurt you or May again. Are you alright, May?

Yeah, just the spot where I was shocked hurts.

A growl left Buck’s throat, but he slowly moved to the side so that Athena could get to her pup. He gently nudged May forward and it wasn’t long before the mother and daughter were reuniting. He moved to the side with lots of hesitation to let Eddie go to Chris.

The feral state was still very much affecting him. He had to focus harder on making sure he didn’t hurt any of his pack. He hated how he felt. He needed to get out of the slaughter room, it was only making him more tense.

Shakily, he walked out of the room, not answering any of his pack as he exited the building. He couldn’t be around them or he’d hurt them. He wasn’t exactly sure Eddie was right…he didn’t know if he could come back from this. He’d only seen others go feral…and they’d never recovered.

___________

He wasn’t sure how long it was until he was back at home. He sat on the edge of their property, hidden by the shadows of the trees. He could see Eddie and Chris in the kitchen, both smiling and laughing. They were happy, they didn’t need him complicating things. Settling the feral side wouldn’t be easy and he didn’t want to hurt his mate or pup in the process…he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he did.

A low pitched whine escaped his throat as he watched how happy his mate and pup were. He could see the other pups scattered throughout the house with a few of their parents watching over them. Eddie’s eyes slowly came to the window and it was almost like he knew Buck was there…hell, he probably did. He was usually able to detect when Buck was trying to sneak up on him, so he had probably known for a while that Buck was just watching them from his perch.

Eddie said something to Chris before he was walking out the back door. It took Buck’s body a few seconds to catch up that he was stepping towards Eddie. When he noticed, he stopped and turned to flee. “Please don’t leave…Chris has been wanting to cuddle up to you since you left the warehouse this afternoon. And I’ve wanted to have you in my arms since you saved my pup. May wants to cuddle up to you, even if she won’t admit it. Athena wants to sing your praises after she bites your head off for growling at her. Just…please don’t leave.”

Another whine left his throat and he could feel tears pooling in his eyes. After a few minutes, Buck shifted. He stumbled and Eddie was there to catch him. “I’m too wired, I don’t want to hurt anyone, Eds,” Buck couldn’t keep the tears from spilling.

“It’s been a stressful day…why don’t you put on these sweats and come inside. You take Chris to the bedroom…probably May too, and I’ll bring you something lite to eat and then you and the pups can just relax.”

“What if I-”

“You won’t, querido. You love them too much. If it helps you to calm down, today I fell even more in love with you than I was…which I didn’t think was possible.”

Buck could feel his cheeks heat up at the new information. “I love you too.”

“I know you do, now go and cuddle the pups.”

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190950562136/original-prompter-for-rival-packs-and-holy)!


	20. Werewolf AU pt. 6 (by Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompter for rival pack fic. Just thought of more drama. With Buck bring Alpha Prime there is bound to be some beta or omega that wants Buck for themselves. Maybe Ali or that reporter lady starts trying to interfere with Buck and Eddie’s relationship since Buck is so affectionate with the pack. Buck is steadfast but Eddie feels insecure. Then the trap is sprung and Eddie finds himself in a life or death battle with whoever wants Buck. He shows why he’s the Alpha Prime’s mate.  
> Final Part

Warnings: violence, descriptions of violence, self-deprecation, cursing, slight mentions of dom/sub

* * *

Some days were harder than others. Buck was still dealing with the feral needs. So far, he was doing fine, but it was just exhausting to deal with. He wanted to go back and take the time to keep his head so that he didn’t have to fight the urge to let primal needs out.

Slowly, the pack has started to grow. Buck couldn’t help but bring in new people-lone wolves-because he hated the idea of leaving a wolf to fend for itself. Eddie told him that it was because he was a good person…Maddy said it was because he had a huge heart, and Chim-the asshole-told him it was because he was an idiot…which, which they were all valid points.

It was at this point that he wished he wasn’t the bleeding heart that let every lone wolf into the pack. “Ali, Taylor, I’m in a relationship. I’m not interested,” he sighed for the umpteenth time since they’d cornered him in the bar. He had just been coming in for one drink before heading out to the clearing for stargazing to clear his head. He should have just skipped the drink.

“Come on, Alpha, don’t you want someone to play around with? Someone who’s easy to dominate? Someone who’s willing to do whatever you want them to do,” Taylor asked, batting her eyelashes as she trailed a finger up his arm.

Buck pushed her hand away and shook his head. “I actually like someone who fights for dominance. Not to mention, you aren’t my type. Now, if you’ll excuse m-”

“Did I mention that I am a good dominatrix,” Taylor pushed him against the wall and leaned in close.

“Also not what I’m looking for. I am happy with my mate and my pup. Back off,” Buck growled, his Alpha Prime voice coming out at the end.

Buck walked out of the bar, more agitated than when he went in. He was pissed at himself for longing to be feral and he was pissed at the two new pack members he had let in…and he was just pissed in general. Being Alpha Prime wasn’t easy and that, upon the feral instincts he had to control, was making his life absolute hell.

He forwent his vehicle and took off running. He didn’t know where he was heading, he just knew he had to clear his head. It wasn’t long until he was running up the steps of the house and letting himself in. He smiled brightly as he saw Eddie cooking and Christopher watching cartoons.

Buck walked up behind Eddie and wrapped his arms around him. “Missed you. Love you,” he mumbled into Eddie’s neck as he nuzzled closer.

He could feel the shiver run down Eddie’s body. “Love you too. I-” Eddie cut himself off, a growl exiting his throat. Before Buck could ask what was wrong, Eddie was turning around, his eyes dark as he sniffed at Buck. “Why is there someone else’s scent on you,” he growled.

Buck’s confusion showed on his face. “Eds-”

“Were you with someone?”

Buck scoffed, “you think I would honestly cheat on you? Eds, I went to the bar for one drink, just to clear my head. I got cornered by a couple of new pack members who wouldn’t take no for an answer. I told them I was happy with my mate and pup and finally got tired of being nice and forced them to let me leave. I didn’t even get my drink, so maybe there is someone else’s scent on me, but that doesn’t matter because I’m yours and only yours.”

Even though Buck spoke certainly, his eyes held the pain at being accused of cheating on his mate. He loved Eddie and Chris more than he loved himself…he didn’t think Eddie could think so lowly of him. Eddie wrapped his arms around Buck’s waist and pulled him closer. “‘M sorry. I just-I missed you and I’ve wanted to be with you all day and you just-there was another’s scent on you and I lost it a little. I’m sorry, I know you wouldn’t cheat on me.”

Buck wrapped his arms around Eddie’s shoulders and buried his face in Eddie’s neck. He kissed at the claimed mark, making Eddie sigh contently and shiver. “Love you so much,” Buck whispered, placing one more kiss on the mark before just nuzzling into the neck.

“I love you more,” Eddie answered as his grip tightened on Buck.

“Mm, I don’t think so.”

__________

It was continuous, week after week. Wherever Buck went, Ali and Taylor appeared. It didn’t matter if he was alone or with his mate or with his mate and his pup, they started to flirt with him and try to get him to come home with them…it was honestly quite repulsive. Every time Eddie was around, Buck had to keep his mate in check so that he didn’t attack the two-pack members, but Buck had started to think that maybe he should just let Eddie show them why they were mates…but then, Buck didn’t want Eddie to do something he’d end up regretting later.

 _He should have taken the threat more seriously_ , he realized. He just hadn’t thought that they would be a threat.

It happened at the next pack meeting. They were going through some changes that had occurred and were getting into some new pack rules when Ali had spoken up. "I think you have the wrong mate, Alpha. I challenge you to be your mate."

There had been an uproar from the pack, but Buck wasn’t paying any mind to them. Due to pack law, he had no say in the challenge. He couldn’t stop it…Eddie had to fight anyone who challenged him as Buck’s mate. Buck’s eyes were on Eddie who was growling quietly. Chris was next to him, looking between his family and Ali. Buck looked to Bobby, silently asking for help, but could see the wolf shake his head. "Eds-"

"Fucking finally, I’m going to rip her to shreds for even thinking that we aren’t right for each other."

"Eddie, this is serious. This is life and death…I don’t want you to eventually have regrets about killing another member of our pack."

Eddie turned towards him and nuzzled him slightly, "you can make that a rule. No killing…whoever bests the other is the proper mate for the Alpha Prime."

Buck sighed but stood tall. There has been a challenge of mates. By pack law, the two are to fight to the death for the rightful place at the Alpha Prime’s side. "As Alpha Prime, I change this challenge from to the death to tapping out if the other is beat. There will be no killing of another pack member. Open up space in the clearing to allow room for the challenge."

Buck stood between Ali and Eddie in the middle of the clearing. "Anything goes. Whoever bests the other is my rightful mate. Any attempt to kill the other wolf will cause the challenge to be immediately over and the offender will be dealt with appropriately. If you have no other moves to win, you are to call out and end the challenge. Understood?"

After two affirmatives, Buck moved back. As much as he wanted to keep Eddie from the possibility of getting hurt, he can’t ignore pack law. For a long moment, no one moved. Eddie was sizing up his competition and Buck honestly didn’t know what Ali was planning to do.

As soon as the moment started, it was over as Ali made her move. From the sidelines, Buck could see how weak of a first move it was and that made his heart calm down some as he watched. Maybe this would be a quick challenge and he can get back to making his mate and pup happy.

Eddie retaliated by latching onto Ali’s neck. The reddish wolf growled and shook him off before rounding and sinking her teeth into Eddie’s back leg. Chris whined from next to him, trying to move forward. Buck pushed the little pup back, barely keeping himself together as he watched. Every instinct was going off in his mind to protect his mate and hurt anyone who dared to hurt Eddie.

As Ali got another hit in on his mate, Buck let out a low growl as a pained whine left his mate’s throat. He had stepped forward, but Bobby was in front of him in record time. "This is part of the challenge. As much as you hate it, you can’t interrupt Buck. I’m sorry."

"I want to kill her", he growled in response as he watched Eddie limp slightly backward.

Watching Eddie move around calmed him slightly. His mate was going to be fine. To be an Alpha Prime’s mate, you had to be as strong, if not stronger than your mate. Buck knew logically that Eddie would be fine…but he couldn’t shut his instinct off to protect.

Eddie’s claws sank into Ali’s back, dragging down the length of her spine which left Ali whining in pain. Eddie followed by pressing her into the ground, baring his teeth at her. "I submit", she finally called in pain.

Eddie backed off, huffing in amusement. Buck’s relief was short-lived as he watched another wolf jump out of nowhere. The gray fur streaked through the clearing and Buck felt the feral wolf in his rise to the surface again. With an animalistic growl ripped from his throat, he met the wolf halfway.

Buck pushed the wolf back and onto its back. His jaws attached at the throat while his claws dug into the wolf’s stomach. The wolf began to shift, unable to hold their wolf form. His rational, pack leading brain was pushed back as all he could think of was this wolf trying to attack his mate. The feral state was a much better place to be. The protect and kill those who would hurt his family felt better than rationalizing what to do with the rogue pack member.

As Buck went back into the attack, Eddie was beside him now in human form. He held his hands out placatingly as Buck snarled at the hurt pack member. Buck backed up slowly. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt his mate. He couldn’t hear much over the blood rushing in his ears, but he could tell Eddie was trying to communicate with him.

Buck wanted to shift. He wanted to shift so that he knew he couldn’t accidentally hurt his mate or pup or any of his other pack members, but he couldn’t calm down enough to shift. He hated the feral wolf. He hated what it did to him. It was a constant battle since he lost control of it when May and Chris were in danger. Now he’d let it out again and it was getting harder to reign in.

A low whine left his throat as Eddie tried to get closer to him. Buck backed up, trying to keep the space between them. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to control the feral and put it back in its box. He couldn’t hurt Eddie…it would kill him. “Buck, don’t run. You don’t have to run. It’s alright carino.”

Buck wanted to scream at him that it wasn’t alright. He wanted to yell that it wasn’t safe that the leader of the pack could slip into a feral state at any point and hurt any person around him. He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs how unfair it was that he was afraid that he’d accidentally hurt those close to him because of a genetic problem his shit of a father passed down to him.

Maddie was also in front of him. She was still in wolf form and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she could hear what he was thinking…maybe he was projecting it to the whole pack. Maybe they could petition to put Bobby and Athena back in charge so they didn’t have his unstable ass leading the pack.

In the end, it wasn’t Eddie or Maddy that got through to him. It was Chris, still in wolf form, rubbing against him that started to ground him. Buck had tried to move away from Chris and even went as far as to growl at him to keep him away, but Chris persisted and stayed right with him. Slowly, Buck lowered himself to the ground. He was shaking, but he felt that if he was laying down there would be less of a chance of him hurting Chris.

Chris snuggled next to him and licked at Buck’s fur as Buck would do to him when Chris was nervous. Buck could feel himself getting calmer. The feral wolf was going back in his cage as Chris stayed next to him. Buck was amazed…he didn’t know how Chris had this effect on him. Buck hesitantly licked the pup’s head and everything snapped back into place. Buck didn’t feel the energy of the feral trying to break through; he felt calm for the first time in weeks.

It was that revelation that Buck noticed Eddie leaning against his other side, hand sliding through his fur. Maddie was in front of him, head laying on his paws. Thank you, he whispered to them. This is all he ever needed…just his family together to keep him together when he needed them…there for him like he was there for them.

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/611620250091470848/original-prompter-for-rival-pack-fic-just-thought)!


	21. The 'Dumb' One (By Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what about Buck actually being a genius? (Think Reid from Criminal Minds) And the team ever so slowly realizing it, especially Eddie bc Buck is constantly helping Chris with his homework and other school projects?

It was easier being the one that knew nothing. Easier to be the one that was ‘dumb’ or ‘stupid’. It was easier to be misunderstood and not counted on. It was so much easier than being the genius. It was easier than everyone looking at you as if you had all the answers in the world. It was just easier.

Every time someone treated him as if he was dumb or stupid, Buck didn’t correct them…because it was just so much easier to live up to the expectation that he was dumb than it was if he was a genius. Not to mention, Buck hated being considered a genius. Just because he had an IQ of 190 doesn’t mean that he’s any different than others. It doesn’t mean that he should be looked at differently.

So, Buck just went with the flow. He helped Chris with his school work, over analyzed each situation at work, made calculated decisions (though to others it looked like he was just being irrational) and he didn’t say a word otherwise.

He guessed he should have been a little more careful. He didn’t mind Eddie figuring it out, but if Eddie knew, then the whole house would eventually find out.

It started out with the easy things. Chris would get stuck on a math or science problem and Buck would walk him through it. Chris would get it and wouldn’t need Buck’s help anymore. When this would happen, Eddie would usually be making dinner while Buck and Chris were in the living room…so he didn’t think Eddie had noticed.

Then, it became science projects. Christopher would specifically ask for Buck’s help. Of course, Eddie didn’t deny him and was quite pleased with the outcome of the science projects in the end. The first one that Buck helped Christopher with was a functional volcano that would show how a volcano erupted and how the lava would destroy but also create.

To say Eddie was impressed would be an understatement. Eddie was pretty sure he wouldn’t have been able to figure out how to create a mixture that would ‘destroy’ then create something new. He also knew that no one else’s volcanoes would be able to do anything close.

He wouldn’t mind if it had just been Chris and Eddie, but he realized that it was spreading into the fire house too late. He’d answer questions that ‘dumb Buck’ wouldn’t be able to answer. He would recite something out of the handbook when Hen and Chim were arguing about a hypothetical situation.

It would happen when they were having to make a tough decision about a call. He’d do the math and find the best way to reach the people they needed to all before Bobby could make the decision.

Buck guesses that what really drove the final nail from his coffin was his ability to calm down a known genius from overthinking everything that was happening in the call. It’s notorious that geniuses when in emergency situations tend to overthink and work themselves up by thinking too in depth about the situation. Hell, Buck had done that after the fire truck crushed his leg…but he was able to reach the man on his level of reasoning and keep him calm and get him out without much difficulty.

This all led to the chat he’d never truly wanted to have with his team. He didn’t want to be looked at differently. “Can we just forget about the call,” he grumbled.

“He had an IQ of 207. He was fighting us every time we tried to get him out but then you come and talk to him, arguing logically against his concerns and are able to get him to come out in the way we wanted? How did you do that, Buck,” Hen asked.

“I just talked to him, that’s it.”

“That’s not it, Buck. The amount of times you’ve helped Chris with his work and the science projects…those were out of my league, I wouldn’t have been able to help him create those. I’d like and explanation, especially after the last call,” Eddie looked pleadingly towards Buck.

Buck plopped down onto the couch and sighed. There was really no use in denying the team. They’d just keep asking him until he gave in. “Last time I checked, my IQ was 190. I calculate everything we do down to the last possible way to help others. I have an eidetic memory. So when I act on something in a call that you think is just me being dumb, it’s usually because it’s the best option out of all the probabilities that I’ve run.”

Buck took a breath, keeping his gaze on the coffee table in front of him. “It was just easier to be looked at as the dumb firefighter than to be looked at as the solution to every problem we run across. I don’t want to be the one to make all of the decisions and have every single bad call on top of me. It was just easier to do my calculating, do my job, and be looked at as dumb old Buck.”

“We don’t think you’re dumb, Buck. We never did. Spontaneous, yes, but not dumb,” Bobby responded.

“Well, I’m not spontaneous. I’ve just calculated twenty possibilities and came up with the best one in the time it takes you to evaluate the scene.” Buck runs a hand down his face and finally looks up to the team, “I don’t want this to change anything. This is why I left Hershey and came here.”

“You have my word, Buck,” Bobby smiled.

“Yeah man, just because you’re a genius doesn’t mean that I’m going to stop treating you like a dumb kid…your sister is my fiancee, I have to have some fun with picking on you,” Chim smirked.

“You’re an asshole, Chim.”

“But I’m a lovable asshole.”

“That’s not going to work on me.”

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190718256756/if-youre-taking-prompts-what-about-buck-actually)!


	22. Soulmate AU (Colors)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a prompt I actually love and would like to see Buddie have. First words/sentence AU where your soulmate's first time talking to you is written in your body (Arm or hips) and its color and font depends on their mental/physical state at this moment? (seen it so much that I just don't know from where, sorry)

_For reference, The words on Eddie’s skin are a reddish yellow/green meaning that when spoken, Buck is aggressive, jealous and brash and that his personality is passionate, happy, and relaxing. White and Yellow means that the person is happy/optimistic/friendly and innocent._

* * *

Buck was pretty sure that the man he was staring at was the hottest man he’d ever seen. Immediately there was a pull. He wanted to get closer to the man, but he kept back. He remembered muttering something about “who the hell is that guy” but really, the only thing he could think of was what a man what a man what a man.

Buck had never felt this way towards someone before. He’d never had this pull and he had hoped to never have the pull he felt. Soulmates were bad, they made you do stupid things and they ended up leaving you broken-hearted. Hell, ask Abby about it-if she was around, anyway.

He knew by the color on his skin that his soulmate was warm and mature as a person. With the words ‘What is your problem, man?’ it suggested that his soulmate was sad in the context of the words. He knew that he’d be a disappointment to his soulmate the second they met from the moment the words appeared on his skin. The fact that he would make his soulmate feel sad upon the first time meeting them had only come to light a year after the words popped up on his skin.

He didn’t know what his response to his soulmate would be. He didn’t know if he would be sad himself or angry or what. He honest to God just wanted to leave and start the day over again, without the new recruit-Eddie.

Unconsciously, Buck rubbed above his wrist where the words rested, hidden by his watch. He knew the pull meant the man was his soulmate. He’d only had people describe what it felt like the first time they looked at their soulmate. This was the feeling they’d always described.

For that reason only, he stayed as far away from Eddie as possible. Logically, he knew he was only putting off the inevitable, but he just didn’t want to make the man sad…no matter how much he hated the idea of soulmates.

It wasn’t until after breakfast and their first call that Buck really got fed up with his soul-Eddie. Eddie seemed to get along with everyone swimmingly. He wasn’t nervous or worried about messing something up. He was confident in everything he did and while that was hot, it wasn’t fair. He shouldn’t be that comfortable. His soul-Eddie-was really pissing him off.

He heard someone approach him as he worked out in the gym. “What’s your problem, man?” His soul mark burned after the words were spoken, but Buck barely paid any mind to the feeling.

Shaking his head, Buck stood and turned around. “Okay, you. You’re my problem. Your comfort level…you’re not just supposed to walk in here like you’ve been here for years.” He watched as Eddie’s hand went to his side after the words had been spoken, but Buck didn’t stop. “It’s meant-It’s meant to be a getting to know you period. You’re meant to respect your elders.”

“You’re not his elder, Buck,” Chim responded from the other side of the gym. If Buck hadn’t been so focused on Eddie, he would have thrown something at the man, but the look on Eddie’s face had him captivated.

Eddie was smirking slightly, but he held up his hands. “Look, I in no way meant to, uh…be too familiar or step on anybody’s toes. I know you’re going through some personal stuff right now.”

Buck’s mind narrowed on the idea of Eddie knowing anything of what he’d been through. What did he think he knew about Buck’s life? “What personal stuff,” he glared at the man.

“You know, your girlfriend broke up with you recently and you’re coming to terms with that.” Eddie couldn’t look him in the eyes. Buck tried not to think about Eddie’s eyes…he was mad at the man, he couldn’t be distracted.

“I’m not. She didn’t break up with me, who told you that,” Buck almost growled as he looked towards Chim. Abby didn’t break up with him. Buck let her go, they were good. They were still friends.

“I’m just saying, I hear you’re a good guy and I’m sorry you’re going through pain, but you don’t need to take it out on me or-or be threatened by me. We’re on the same team.”

Buck locked his jaw, stepping slightly closer to Eddie. “Why would I be threatened by you?” He wasn’t threatened. Not one bit.

“Exactly. There’s no need to be. We do the same thing. I’ve just done it while people are shooting at me is all.” Eddie was too smug for his liking. One-upping him and shit. If he could wipe that smug look off of his face without getting fired, he would.

________________

As much as Buck hated it, he couldn’t help but start to like his sou-Eddie. Every wall he had put up to stop his soulmate from being able to manipulate him, Eddie was breaking. He honestly couldn’t say that after working with the man for a week, that he hated him. And, God, he wanted to hate him…that was better than being at the mercy of his soulmate.

The straw that broke the camel’s back had been after the Earthquake. For some reason, he offered to drive Eddie to go get his son. His son who is way more adorable than his father and the most energetic and happy person he’d ever met. It was then that Buck realized that he couldn’t keep distancing himself from Eddie…it was too hard, especially when Christopher said the words that were over his heart in yellow and white- “Hello, Buck! Daddy talks about you all the time!” He had finally met his platonic soulmate…and he couldn’t say that he was disappointed.

“Mijo, no I don’t,” Eddie responded.

Buck had to bite his lip as a smile started to form on his face. His soulma-Eddie talked about him to his son ‘all the time’. A small blush formed on his cheeks as Eddie got his son situated in the car. “Only good things, I hope.”

“Yeah. Dad-Daddy talks about how-how brave and stupid you are on calls. He tells me how much he loves working with you and that-and that you’re his soulmate but that you don’t like him that way.”

Buck didn’t know how to respond to that as Eddie settled into the passenger seat in his Jeep. “I just-Soulmates aren’t my thing. Lots of things can go wrong and I just want to be able to keep a stable work relationship with your dad, Chris. I’ve seen too many people hurt by their soulmates and I don’t want to open myself up to that.” Buck didn’t know why he was opening up to the child with his father right next to him…it was like Christopher just drew his innermost thoughts out.

“Daddy wouldn’t hurt you, Buck…he’s the kindest person I know! And I know a lot of teachers and all of my friends!”

“Sometimes they hurt you without even realizing it, Chris.”

“But they can also be the best part of your life. Everyone messes up, but you don’t stop trying because you love each other…no matter how much the other one screws up,” Eddie finally spoke as Buck pulled up outside of their house.

“But what if one of them screws up bad enough to make the other one leave? What if the other one falls out of love? That’s a risk I can’t take.”

“Anyone who falls out of love with you has to be an idiot. Not to mention, I’d never leave you…in just a week, I’ve come to love everything I could find out about you. I want to get to know you more…and Chris likes you…this is everything that matters to me.” Eddie laid his hand on Buck’s cheek, “you matter to me and I’m willing to wait for however long it takes you to accept me as your soulmate.”

“What if I’ve fallen for you already?”

“Then I’d say that I’ve already caught you.”

Buck nods and thinks to himself that maybe he could learn to like the idea of having a soulmate.

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190728816206/hello-this-is-a-prompt-i-actually-love-and-would)!


	23. Bomb in the Relationship (by Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married!buddie where buck disappears, and when the 118 gets a bomb threat called in, they get to the location only to discover he was taken and is strapped to a chair with the bomb rigged to it. Eddie being stubborn and refusing to leave his side despite buck practically yelling at him to stay away out of fear for Eddie's life.

If Buck had to name the worst day of his life, this would be it. No, it wasn’t the tsunami or the embolism or the fire truck crushing his leg…it was being strapped to a bomb and being unable to move and save himself. It would be staring at Eddie being so close to the bomb that Buck was screaming at him to get away and leave him. It would be knowing that today could very well be the last day of his life…the last day for Eddie…and Chris would be alone.

36 hours earlier

Eddie laughed as Buck twirled his son around in time to the Disney song playing on the television. Chris had visited the station after Carla had an emergency pop up. Buck had been happily chatting with their son…and Eddie couldn’t say he wasn’t content just watching Buck interact with his son-their son.

They may have been married for seven months and Buck considered a co-parent for almost two years prior, but it still made Eddie feel giddy that Buck was his and that Chris was their son. He knew that Buck felt the same way and it made everything even better. “Daddy,” Chris called, “come dance with me and Papa.”

The grin that spread across Buck’s face at the name made Eddie’s stomach flutter. Chris had taken to calling Buck ‘Papa’ after they told him about the engagement. Each and every time, Buck had the same smile appear on his face. Eddie couldn’t help his responding smile as he made his way over to his family.

Buck immediately took Eddie to his side, sliding an arm around his waist. Buck pressed a short kiss to Eddie’s cheek as Chris insisted on being twirled around by Eddie. As the alarm sounded, the three boys frowned. Eddie and Buck loved being firemen and helping people who needed it, but having Chris with them was causing them to regret being at work. “You went last time so I’ll go,” Eddie sighed as he pressed a lingering kiss to Buck’s lips before giving Chris a kiss on the forehead. “Be good, Mijo.”

30 Hours earlier

Buck ran a hand down his face as he exited the truck. The last call had been pretty brutal and he couldn’t wait to change, drive home, and fall into bed to be cuddled by his husband. Eddie had been given leave six hours earlier so that he could take Chris home to get some sleep before having to go to school in the morning and Buck missed his family.

Buck changed quickly in order to get home quicker. He couldn’t wait to climb into bed and have his arms around Eddie. It was his favorite time of the day. Buck waved over his shoulder to the others as he left the station. He let some of the tension leave his shoulders as he placed his duffle in the back of the jeep. He was going home, and that made him giddy.

Closing the door behind him and starting the car, he didn’t realize he wasn’t alone. “Start driving. Go where I tell you and I won’t blow your brains out.”

Buck’s hands tightened on the steering wheel as his eyes went to the rearview mirror where he could see the shadows of the man. “Look, if you want money, I can give you money-”

“I said drive, Buckley,” the man growled, making a point of cocking the gun in his hand. Buck swallowed thickly as he started away from the station. He licked his lips as he tightened his hands on the steering wheel again.

His phone going off startled both him and the intruder. The ring tone was that of his husband’s. God, Eddie and Chris…he had to get home to them. “Don’t even think about answering.”

“It’s-it’s my family. They’ll be worried if I don’t.”

“They are going to be worried, that’s what I’m counting on. Turn left.”

Buck knew that he couldn’t get to the secondary location that the intruder was trying to take him to. He knew that he had a slim chance of coming out of this alive if he made it to the secondary location. So, with that in mind, he jerked the steering wheel to the right.

The impact jarred him as he ran into the light pole. His senses started to slowly come back to him. His horn was blasting…at least that would alert someone to call the police. He groaned quietly as he unbuckled his seat belt. He had to get away from the car and the intruder that was starting to wake up.

Buck could feel the blood running down his face and the ribs that protested at his movements. “Fuck,” he muttered as he finally was able to open his door and stumble out. He knew he should be concerned about how much he was bleeding and if he had more injuries he couldn’t feel, but his fight or flight instincts were running on all cylinders.

He could see a couple of people on their phones. Some were talking on the phone while others were filming the accident. “Help me,” he muttered as he saw the other man getting out of the vehicle. Somehow, he hadn’t lost the gun in the impact. The second he started waving it around, Buck saw the bystanders start panicking.

He knew he couldn’t risk getting anyone else hurt by fighting with an armed man…but he didn’t want to leave the site of the accident…because he knew help would come and he wanted to be there. He wanted the police to show up and keep the intruder from getting to him or his family. But he couldn’t risk the gun going off and hitting an innocent person…so Buck ran.

His lungs burned and his body ached, but he ran because he knew his life depended on it. He knew that his attacker was following him, but he could only hope that he’d be able to get help before the man got to him. His phone was ringing again, but he couldn’t focus on that. He had to get away from the gun.

God, his body hurt. Buck leaned against a wall in an alley that he’d stopped to take a breath in. His phone was ringing again, and Buck couldn’t let the man find him, so he picked up. “Buck, this is the fourth time I’ve tried to call you. Where are you? You’re usually home by now.”

A sob left his lips unexpectedly. “Eds-I’m sorry. I need-Athena needs to know. Male, barely 6 feet tall. Armed. I don’t know how much longer I can run…I’m sorry,” he cried. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want this man to take him and kill him.

“Buck, where are you,” Eddie’s voice was calm but Buck could pick up on the panic.

“Alley…4th and Main, I-I think. I ran from the accident Eds…couldn’t let him hurt anyone else. Hurts, Eds,” he muttered, trying to pull himself together. He’d need to get a move on soon in order to keep that man from finding him again.

“I texted Athena, she’s on the way. Stay where you are, Babe. I’m coming…we’re coming.”

“Can’t Eds, he’s still-he’s chasing me. Gotta move, been in one spot too long.”

“Evan, don’t move. We’re coming to you. Baby, I won’t know where you are if you move, you need to stay there.”

Buck groaned quietly as he straightened up from where he was leaning on the wall. “‘Kay, I’ll-I’ll try to stay,” Buck whispered. His voice caught on the next thing out of his mouth, “I’m scared Eds.”

He heard Eddie blow out a breath. “Me too, but I’m coming and so is Athena. We’re going to get you and make sure the man that’s trying to hurt you-”

“You honestly thought you could fucking run, Buckley? I should shoot you where you stand, but I have better plans for you,” the voice from the car was back.

At the sound of the voice, a panicked sound left Buck’s throat. “I’m on the phone with-with the police, man. You should go while y-you can.”

“I think I’ll take my chances,” he responded.

“Evan, I’m so close. Just a few more minutes, okay Babe? Just stall him for a few more minutes.” Buck’s hand tightened around his phone. A few minutes…he could do that.

“It’s over dude. There’s no car for you to take me away in. The most you can do is shoot me and then whatever your planning can’t happen.”

“I had a backup plan, Buckley. I knew how stubborn you could be,” the man smirked.

The arms that surrounded his neck caught him off guard. He dropped his phone as he struggled against his attacker. His SEAL training kicked in, but the man behind him must have been trained similarly as he deflected everything Buck tried. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe. Black dots spread across his vision…shit…he was going to let Eddie down.

20 Hours Earlier

The first thing that Buck noticed when he started to wake up was that he wasn’t on a bed. In fact, he was laying on cold concrete. The next thing he noticed was that his face and hands were sticky. In the darkness, he couldn’t tell what it was, but as everything came rushing back, he realized it was probably blood. Judging from the amount he could feel on the concrete, his blood thinners were working perfectly…that might explain why he was feeling dizzy and nauseous.

Buck didn’t get much of a chance to ponder what to do before a door opened and light spilled into the room. He shielded his eyes from light, peeking out in between his fingers. Another light came on in the room and Buck squinted in the sudden brightness. Buck wished that he was back in the dark as he saw the amount of blood surrounding him. He knew that all of it couldn’t be his…he’d be dead if it was.

“You’ve been a real pain in the ass, so I’m going to delay my plans a little to teach you a lesson, Buckley. You’re going to wish you’d never been born by the time we’re done with you,” the man from before stated.

Buck scoffed, “honestly, the amount of days I go wishing I was never born is probably surprising to you. I can’t wait for Athena to arrest your ass.” Buck knew it probably wasn’t smart to antagonize his captor, but it was the only thing he could think about to keep himself sane. He didn’t know who this man was or why he wanted to make him suffer…he wondered why he couldn’t catch a break.

Honestly, Buck should have known that the good old ‘Buckley Luck’ would come to bite him in the ass. He’d had too many good things happen in his life for the Buckley Luck not to start acting up.

________________

Eddie was going insane. When he’d gotten to the alley that Buck had said he was in, all he had found was Buck’s phone. There were signs of a struggle…and Buck was nowhere to be found.

When Buck hadn’t arrived home after thirty minutes of his shift having ended-him knowing they weren’t on a call as Buck had told him when he arrived back at the station-Eddie had called him. He was worried Buck had gotten stuck at work or in an accident. When there was no answer, Eddie assumed that he was just driving back to the house and hadn’t wanted to be distracted while driving.

Another fifteen minutes had passed before he called again. He had sent multiple texts to Bobby and the crew, asking if Buck was with them or if they had gone out after their shifts, but had gotten nothing from them. They all had told him that Buck left ten minutes after getting back to the station and they hadn’t seen him since. His phone went to voicemail again and Eddie had begun to feel panicked.

When another ten minutes passed, he tried calling again. He was honestly going to kill Evan if he was just ignoring him. As that went to voicemail, Eddie had called Carla to come over. He had been going to search for his husband, but knew he couldn’t leave Chris alone.

The fourth time, he finally got an answer…and he had wished that he’d headed out sooner than waiting for three failed attempts at calling his husband. Buck had been in trouble the whole time and Eddie could have been saving him in the time he sat and worried over Buck.

Buck had been within his grasp and had still slipped through his fingers. Eddie couldn’t save his husband.

Eddie was a mess. He couldn’t just sit at home and wait for news…he had to be working. Bobby had tried to dissuade him, but had ultimately caved when Eddie mentioned that maybe they would get a call that led them to Evan.

The day was slow, only a few call outs and none had been related to Buck. Athena was working on her end to find Buck, even if the brass was against her doing the detective’s job.

Eddie buried his head in his hands. He just wanted his husband back…he wanted to hold him and Chris close and have his family together. The hardest thing Eddie has ever had to do was tell Chris that Buck was missing. Having to explain to your kid that their parent was missing was worse than telling them if the other parent was dead…because the unknowing was a bitch.

5 Hours Before

Everything hurt.

Buck wasn’t sure where one hurt ended and the other started. He knew he had a couple of broken bones and he was bleeding profusely. It was the latter that concerned him the most. He hadn’t stopped slowly bleeding in a couple of hours…maybe this was how he was going to die…blood loss.

Buck barely lifted his head as the door to his room opened. He expected to be hit and manhandled, but he didn’t expect to be moved. They dragged him through the building before stopping where a chair stood bolted to the floor.

There was a pressure plate on the seat of the chair, and Buck got an all new nauseous feeling. That feeling intensified as his eyes caught sight of the vest with wires upon wires on it. Definitely wish they would have just killed him in the room.

Even with Buck struggling, the men were able to get him into the vest and onto the pressure plate. The second he felt the click of the plate, Buck stilled, back ramrod straight. They didn’t even bother with tying him to the chair. “Alright, Buckley. This is where we part ways. Say hi to the 118 for us.”

Present Time

If Buck had to name the worst day of his life, this would be it. No, it wasn’t the tsunami or the embolism or the fire truck crushing his leg…it was being strapped to a bomb and being unable to move and save himself. It would be staring at Eddie being so close to the bomb that Buck was screaming at him to get away and leave him. It would be knowing that today could very well be the last day of his life…the last day for Eddie…and Chris would be alone.

“Eddie, you have to go. Even if you diffuse the vest there’s no way to get me off the pressure plate without sending this whole place up. Eddie, think about Chris,” Buck growled as tears stung at his eyes. He hated Eddie having to see him like this…he hated that he wouldn’t be able to see Chris grow up.

Bobby had joined them and was on the phone with bomb squad, but Buck just couldn’t let them stay in here. They had to get away. “I’m not leaving you Buck. I’m getting you out of here.”

Buck grabbed Eddie’s uniform and brought him so that he was level with Buck’s face. “Eds, you gotta go. Chris needs you,” he placed a chaste kiss on his lips, tears burning in his eyes.

“And what about what I need? I need you. Chris needs you. I’m not going to leave you here to die, Evan. You’re not dying on me.”

Eddie went back to work, and Buck just wanted to scream at him. Buck looked to Bobby who was eyeing the timer…he knew Bobby would get Eddie out of the building before it could blow, but he kind of wished he would get Eddie to leave…he didn’t know how much longer he could keep his tears at bay and he didn’t want that to be the last image of him that Eddie has.

“Bomb Squad is entering the building. We need to move back and let them do their job, Eddie,” Bobby spoke quietly but with authority.

“No, I’m not leaving him. Buck’s the love of my life. I’m not leaving him.”

“Damn it Eddie, just go! Chris needs at least one parent!”

As bomb squad entered, Bobby seized Eddie and forcibly pulled him back. Eddie fought against him, but Bobby wouldn’t let go. “Let me go Bobby!”

“I love you,” Buck called out as Eddie fought against their captain.

“No, you don’t get to say that like you’re going to die!”

Before Buck could respond, Eddie was out of the building. Chim helped to hold him back, but Eddie just wanted to be with Buck. He knew he could get him out of there…he didn’t trust anyone else to have Buck’s back.

It felt like it was an agonizing hour before anything happened, but Eddie knew it was only a few minutes. God, did he wish he had been the one getting Buck out of the building? Eddie fell to his knees as he watched the building go up in flames. Buck was gone.

It took him a while to realize that he was screaming.

Buck…he’d lost Buck.

A few minutes passed and a couple of shadows could be seen in the smoke. Eddie was up on his feet in seconds, stumbling towards the shadows. The second he caught a glance of Buck, he was on him. His arms wrapped gently around Buck’s middle as he pressed kiss after kiss to his lips.

He didn’t realize he was crying until Buck raised a shaky hand to his face and wiped at the tears. “I love you,” Buck whispered, voice cracking as his own tears fell.

“I love you too, Evan.”

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/611693816972509184/hey-red-nice-to-meet-you-ive-already-sent-this)!


	24. Marvel AU pt. 1 (By Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had this idea about Buck having a big secret? Like he was an ex SHIELD agent with power/Avenger and he swore that he will never be one (cause of losing someone really important to him) and then Chris is endangered and he will use his power because Chris is more important than that (He can be like Iron Lad or like a Spiderman or other if avenger and have fire-related powers ?) And Eddie thinks it's hot?

Warnings: cursing, non-major character death, violence

* * *

_**Eleven Years Ago** _

Buck rolled his eyes as his best friend paced around the room. He watched as Peter climbed the wall (literally) and began pacing the ceiling. “Dude, just ask her out,” the teen stated as he continued watching Peter.

“I can’t just ask her out. What if she says no or laughs in my face? She’s the most normal friend I have.”

Buck raised an eyebrow at that. “I feel like chopped liver over here man. It’s MJ, she’ll say yes. She likes you, Pete,” Buck sighed. “Besides, if she says no, there are plenty of other people in the world and one of them is bound to say yes to that handsome face.”

Peter scoffed slightly. “Dude, you’re Tony Stark’s long lost son who was experimented on by HYDRA and happens to be able to shoot fire from your hands. There is nothing normal about your life. And asking her out is easy for you to say. Everyone sees you and associates you with Tony and is begging for your attention…I’m just me.”

“Peter, you’re amazing. Anyone would be lucky to call you theirs. Yes, I’m not normal, but I try, man. I don’t ask to be flocked every time I exit my house. Anyway, just ask MJ out. It’s not like she’s going to stop being friends with you if she doesn’t like you that way…she’s not that type of a dick.”

“Who’s a dick,” Tony asked as he entered the common area.

“No one, Tony,” Buck chuckled as he stood from the couch.

“Sounds like teen angst. I could use that angst instead of the crap going on with the Avengers right now,” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Peter won’t ask out the girl he likes because he’s afraid of rejection. I’m telling him to just go for it. It won’t change their relationship that much if she doesn’t like him back,” Buck shrugged, crossing his arms.

“Oh no, uh uh. It will definitely change their relationship. It’ll be very awkward at first and then there’s the possibility of them ending up hating each other. Not to mention-”

“TONY! We’re trying to get him to ask out MJ, not scare him from doing it,” Buck sighed.

“Sorry Underoo. As much as I would love to continue this conversation, we’re needed on the jet. Hammer and Red Skull have teamed up to take over the world and are starting with Western Europe.”

________________

“Spiderman, Blaze, Red Skull is coming your way. We’re dealing with Hammer drones and making our way to you. Slow him down,” Steve’s voice filtered through the com.

Buck looked to Peter and nodded as he melted the last of the bots they had been fighting. Peter was the first to find Red Skull. He didn’t expect the amount of strength Skull possessed. It was a match for his own and that wasn’t easy to achieve. Buck joined in not much longer after Peter had started fighting the villain.

One particularly bad move had Buck screaming out in pain as he felt his arm pop out of its socket and his forearm shatter in the same instant. The fire around him flared out, almost burning his partner. Buck would apologize, but all he could feel was agonizing pain.

Peter was quick to distract Red Skull from Buck as he got himself together. The white hot pain from his right shoulder almost had him blacking out as he leaned himself against a building. He didn’t have long to try and control his breathing as more of Hammer’s bots surged the space he and Peter occupied.

It took a couple of seconds longer for him to lock the pain in the back of his mind as he got up to fight off the bots. He’d let Peter deal with Red Skull and protect him from the bots. It made sense. Peter was better suited to fight against Red Skull than he was and Buck was better suited to fight the metal containers.

It took forever for him to finish melting down the bots from the sheer amount there had been. Buck let out a breath before turning to find Peter. It only took him a few minutes to locate his friend…but he wished he hadn’t. He was just in time to watch as Red Skull snapped his neck.

Time passed slowly as he watched his best friend-the guy he was in love with-fall lifeless to the ground. It took him awhile to realize that he had been screaming and even longer for him to notice the firestorm he was creating.

_It took Wanda knocking him out to get him to calm down._

_It took Tony sitting outside his bedroom door day and night for weeks._

_It took May hugging him._

_It took SHIELD brushing the death under the rug._

He couldn’t live this life. He loved Tony and the team, but he couldn’t work with an organization that couldn’t even give his best friend the recognition he deserved for giving his life to serve them. He couldn’t work with a team that could be annihilated at any second of any day because of the enemies they’ve made.

He couldn’t let his powers make him like the others-so focused on the world and keeping it safe that they couldn’t keep each other safe.

_**Present Time** _

After leaving New York and his superhero life behind, Buck had traveled. He went to South America to stay off the radar. He moved to LA to join the SEALS and help others that way…but the machine they wanted him to be was a big turn off for him. It wasn’t that he couldn’t do it…he could, but he was afraid one day he would flip the switch and he wouldn’t come back from it…and he could seriously hurt others if that were to ever happen. After that…he became a firefighter.

It was kind of ironic that the path he chose was a fireman. Considering the fact that he could control fire-okay, so control was a strong word-and create fire, it seemed logical. Even though Buck wanted to leave that part of his life behind, if he could help save others from burning to death, he would. His team didn’t notice that he could control the way the fire acted. He couldn’t put it out, but he could keep it away from the supports in the house to give them more time…he could keep the fire from reaching someone that they’re trying to rescue…everyone just thought it was luck, but Buck knew better.

He promised himself that no one would know. He didn’t want to be looked at differently or expected to be able to stop every fiery disaster. He didn’t want to be used or hated for what he was. That’s the reason he didn’t mention Tony Stark being his father either. That would have drawn a lot of attention.

The closest Buck had ever come to telling anyone about his abilities or his past had been Eddie. Eddie, his best friend…Eddie the man he was desperately in love with. He had never wanted to share that part of himself with someone so badly before. Then again, he’d never loved this deeply before either.

Honestly, he thought that he’d be able to hide it from everyone. He thought that he’d be able to hide from his past and live a nice life…well, he was wrong. He should have known that everything would come tumbling down eventually. Though…it was nice of Steve to make sure he had a heads up.

HYDRA and others had decided that instead of attacking the Avengers head on, they would start with taking over other places where it would take the Avengers a while to respond with them being spread thin. When Steve had been informed of the fact that HYDRA had been moving towards LA, he’d contacted Buck telling him to be on the lookout and that they would come handle it when they finished the current assignments they were on.

Buck didn’t think that it would have happened so quickly…nor did he think HYDRA would remember him. Buck could have handled it if it was him that HYDRA came after, but going after his kid and the love of his life…Buck couldn’t let them be hurt, secret be damned. He couldn’t let another person he loved be killed in front of him. He couldn’t come back from that.

That’s how Buck found himself calling Tony and asking on an ETA on his back up. That’s how Buck found himself surveying the building Chris and Eddie were being held in…and that’s how Buck found himself channeling his powers in full for the first time in eleven years.

The second he saw them lay a hand on Eddie, Buck forgot about waiting for the others. He wasn’t going to stand by and watch them hurt the people he cared about. He knew that this was a ploy to get him to come to them, but Buck didn’t care if it was a trap…he was going to make sure Eddie and Chris got out of there safely even if it killed him.

Buck didn’t bother with stealth. He walked straight in, fireball after fireball being launched at the HYDRA men and women. By the time he got to where Eddie and Chris were, he was severely outnumbered. That didn’t stop him though.

Buck stood completely still as he stared off at the group of HYDRA members. He wouldn’t be the first person to make a move. He would wait for them to move. He could see Eddie’s confusion at him being there and Chris’s excitement, but he couldn’t focus on them. He couldn’t afford the distraction.

He didn’t have to wait long. A group of HYDRA members charged towards him. Buck didn’t want to use his abilities so close to Eddie and Chris because he didn’t want to accidentally lose control and hurt them. Hand to hand combat took longer, but it was better than hurting his family.

It was easy to fall back into routine training. It was like he’d never left the Avengers as he spun around and took down enemies with ease. It wasn’t until he heard the telltale click of a gun that Buck paused. His eyes narrowed on the dumbass that decided to point a gun at his kid. Yeah, that wasn’t going to fly.

Without thinking, Buck stuck his hand out, flames shooting towards the gun and the person holding it. He hit the man with deadly accuracy, not bothering to rein the flames in again. They wouldn’t spread…and the jackass deserved it for pointing that gun anywhere near Christopher.

It was like a switch flipped in Buck’s head. He moved fluidly like the fire dancing across his skin as he took down the rest of the HYDRA goons.

When Buck felt himself come back to his body, Tony was standing in front of him while Steve was getting Eddie and Chris out of their binds. “Hey, Kiddo. Time to pull the fire back in.”

The suit retracted around his hand as he placed it on Buck’s shoulder. Until that point, Buck hadn’t realized he was shaking or that the fire surrounding them had grown. Buck closed his eyes and took deep breaths. It had been a long time since he had let his powers go free like he did to protect Eddie and Chris. “You with us, Kid,” Steve asked as he joined the two with Eddie and Chris.

Chris immediately ran to Buck. Buck lifted the boy into his arms and hugged him, burying his face into the boy’s curls. “You saved us Bucky,” Chris kept murmuring.

“Are you okay,” Buck asked, pulling back to look over Chris to make sure even as the little boy assured him. “Eds, you alright,” he asked, eyes flicking to Eddie and doing the same thing he had to Chris.

Eddie was just staring at him, a blush firmly on his cheeks. Buck raised an eyebrow at Eddie’s silent nod. Buck turned to look at Steve and Tony, giving them a small smile. “Thanks for coming so quickly.”

“Anything for you, Kid,” Tony smirked and ruffled his hair. “That the first time you let it all out since London,” he asked as he watched the way Eddie shifted closer to Buck.

“Maybe,” Buck answered quietly.

“Uh…how do you know Mr. Stark and Captain America,” Eddie finally spoke as he looked between the group. Chris was in awe over the two heros while clutching Buck as if his life depended on it.

“Long story. I’ll tell you later.”

Steve and Tony looked at each other before giving Buck a hug. “You need anything Evan and you call us,” Steve stated.

“You’ve got a good family, Kiddo. I’m proud of you,” Tony stated as his face plate dropped down. “Maybe come to New York for a holiday or two to spend it with your little sister and the rest of us.”

___________________

Eddie and Buck had finally gotten Christopher to bed. Buck was dreading telling Eddie everything…there were things he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep down if he started talking about his past…mainly Peter. After waking up from his forced slumber by Wanda, Buck had packed up everything regarding Peter and put it under lock and key in his mind.

Eddie grabbed two beers from the fridge, handing one to Buck as they sat down on the couch. Buck sighed quietly, turning slightly towards Eddie. “I didn’t want you to find out like that,” he settled on starting the conversation, hoping Eddie wouldn’t pry too much.

“Were you ever going to tell me,” Eddie raised his eyes to meet Buck’s.

“Honestly…probably not any time soon. I didn’t really plan on telling anyone. I wanted to forget about it.”

“Why?”

And wasn’t that a loaded question? Buck could lie, he could brush it off…but Eddie deserved better than that. Buck cleared his throat. “You sure you want to hear the whole story? It’s pretty long and depressing.”

“We’ve got all night, Buck.”

Buck nodded. Eddie was right, they did have all night. “Maddie’s not my biological sister. When I was a baby, my birth mother gave me up for adoption. Maddie’s parents adopted me and raised me…they gave me a good life for the most part. On my 10th birthday, they told me that I was adopted…and that got me wanting to find out about my birth parents. So, I enlisted Maddie’s help and we found my birth mom. My birth mom didn’t want to talk much about it, but eventually I got her to tell me who my father was and, well…let’s just say that I stand to inherit a whole company when my father’s wife decides to either give it up or dies.”

Buck took a deep breath, looking away from Eddie and to the coffee table. “Tony Stark. My bio dad is Tony Stark. Shit after that got weird. I reached out to Tony and got to know him more. I didn’t realize that by opening up that contact that I had notified basically all of his enemies that I existed and could be used against Tony as leverage. At 12 I was abducted by HYDRA. They experimented on me for about a year before Tony found me.”

Buck played with the tab on his beer. His mind was caught in the memories of the experiments and the pain he went through at the hands of HYDRA. Buck jumped at the feeling of a hand on his. He followed the hand up to Eddie’s face and took a deep breath. “I was fucked up for a while after that,” Buck looked back to their joined hands, squeezing slightly to ensure Eddie was really there.

“The experimentation gave me these powers. The ability to manipulate/create/control fire…though control is a strong word…I never truly learned how to control it. Fire can’t burn me. I can create fire storms and keep flames from reaching certain areas. I can protect people…that’s why I became a firefighter. I could help people.”

It was quiet for a minute before Eddie spoke. “You don’t have to answer but…that still doesn’t explain why you didn’t tell me…or anyone else.”

A long puff of air left Buck’s lungs. He stood up, not able to stay still while he thought about it. Eddie’s hand fell from his as he started to pace. “Tony knew I needed to be trained to try and control my powers, so he put me in the ‘junior leagues’ of the Avengers. There was really only one other person in the team. He was my age and had amazing powers…called himself Spiderman,” Buck stopped pacing, smiling at the fond memories that came to mind.

“Peter Parker. He was a disaster…but I loved him,” Buck whispered, smile beginning to fade as the memories turned sour. “By seventeen we were inseparable. He was my best friend and I loved him. He didn’t feel the same, he was straight and crushing on one of our mutual friends. The day we went to London to stop Hammer and Red Skull, I had been trying to convince the man I loved to ask another person out.”

Buck rolled his eyes, a watery chuckle leaving his lips. “Buck, you don’t have to continue-”

“No, I…I haven’t talked about this since it happened. I need to get this out.” He took another deep breath and turned away from Eddie. He didn’t think he’d be able to get it out if he didn’t. “The whole Avenger’s team was in London and Pete and I were finally joining them for a full time mission. Sure, we’d been on a few minor missions with different members of the team…but this was big league time.”

Another breath and Buck continued. “We were fighting Justin Hammer’s drones when the team informed us that Red Skull was coming our way. Peter and I had just finished up with our section of drones…we were just supposed to slow Skull down. Skull was stronger than Peter-mind you Pete had the proportional strength of a spider-and it wasn’t going well. I was fighting him hand to hand and with my powers, but he got the best of me. Popped my arm out of my socket and broke my forearm. I almost burned Peter that day.”

Buck was quiet for a few moments before turning to Eddie, tears shining in his eyes. “If I hadn’t of been dumb and gotten to close to Skull, Peter wouldn’t have had to distract him from me. I barely had time to get myself together before more Hammer drones were on us. I took care of them, melting them down and I was trying to get to Peter…I got there just in time to watch Red Skull snap his neck.”

Tears that he had been fighting started to fall. “I don’t remember much after that. I know I lost control of my powers and Wanda had to knock me out to get me under control. I,” Buck sucked in a breath as his voice cracked. “I watched the man I loved die and was unable to do anything about it…I couldn’t keep working with the Avengers after that. It reminded me too much of Peter…I might have stayed in New York had SHIELD not swept Pete’s death under the rug…but I left.”

It was silent as Buck tried to pick himself back up again. He was so focused on trying to control his emotions, that he nearly jumped when Eddie’s arms wrapped around his body, leading Buck’s head down to Eddie’s chest. Buck’s arms wrapped around Eddie’s middle without him processing it and Buck started to cry even harder.

It took a while to realize that Eddie was whispering to him. “Oh Querido, lo siento. Let it out.”

Buck chuckled wetly, leaning more into Eddie. “Peter would be busting my balls right now about how much of a wuss I’m being.”

“You’re not being a wuss. Though…Peter sounds like a funny guy.”

“Oh, he was. You’d like him…he’d really like you.”

“Well, lucky for you I really like someone else.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Eddie pulled back, making Buck look at him. “Querido, what you did today was amazing. What you do for Chris and I on a daily basis is amazing…and watching you today,” Eddie leaned his forehead on Buck’s, letting his eyes show what he was trying today. “That was very hot…especially when you used your powers for the first time on the man that was trying to hurt Chris…I thought of many things I’d like to do to you to show my appreciation.”

Buck’s face flushed. “As long as it doesn’t involve fire, I think I’m game.”

“I’m glad you are, mi corazon.”

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/611812709424644096/hope-you-are-doing-good-had-this-idea-about-buck)!


	25. Marvel AU pt. 2 (By Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's for Buck being part of SHIELD/AVENGERS. Maybe Tony decided to go and meet the station 188 with Pepper and Morgan to see his son and his (futures) godson and son-in-law and the Avengers tags along (because they always do that) and they meets while HYDRA wanted to take revenge.

Warnings: Cursing, mentions of violence, not a truly happy ending

Okay, so this is really long…and I had to stop it somewhere…don’t kill me. Yes, I know that HYDRA used Russian on Bucky Barnes…but I don’t really know Russian so I chose German…but let me know if it doesn’t make sense.

* * *

It had been a few months since Eddie learned about his powers and, slowly, Buck came out to the team about it. It wasn’t that he was afraid of his team using him for his powers (he’ll admit that when he first started, that was his reasoning) but that he wasn’t sure how they’d react. With Eddie in his corner (officially as his boyfriend), Buck knew that he could tell the team and handle their reactions.

The team had taken it relatively well. Bobby was shocked but kind, Hen shocked but warming up to the idea, and Chim had Maddie to calm him down. There had been multiple things that Chim brought up asking if he’d been able to change them-like the firetruck bombing…which, if he had known there was a bomb, then he might have been able to control the blast, but that was a huge might. Luckily, Buck had thought ahead to inform Maddie of his plans and his sister was able to be there to keep Chim mostly calm.

Everything from that point on had been smooth sailing. Eddie, Buck and Chris were going on family outings, eating with the Diazes, and loving their time spent together. Buck was calling Tony every week at least to keep the man informed on his life and ask how his younger sister was doing. Everything was perfect.

Everything was perfect and that’s why he should have realized that eventually something would give and he’d have to figure things out again. The beginning of the end to his perfect life began quite well, there was nothing wrong with it, actually. Tony had shown up with Pepper and Morgan and the other Avengers-because the Avengers were curious to how he was doing and no one could really stop them from coming to LA.

Two Days Prior

Buck walked into the station with Eddie, their shoulders bumping as they laughed. They had just finished cleaning the windows of the station and were in high spirits, hoping they’d get a call out. They entered the loft area and happily grabbed mugs of coffee that Bobby had filled for them.

Buck and Eddie were too caught up in their conversation to realize that others had entered the firehouse. It wasn’t until Buck heard an all too familiar voice, that he perked up. “EVIE,” the little girl called.

Buck was up in a nanosecond, opening his arms to the girl who barreled into him. “Morgs! What are you doing here? I thought I was coming to see you in a few months!”

“Daddy wanted to surprise you and his future son-in-law and grandson,” Morgan supplied happily as she hugged him tightly.

Buck’s face heated up drastically at the mention of possibly marrying Eddie Diaz…Buck was sure he loved him, but he wanted to make sure Eddie felt the same. “Hey, Kiddo,” Tony called from behind him. Buck turned with a bright smile, leaning in to give the man a hug.

“You didn’t have to do this. I was coming to New York in a few months,” Buck laughed.

“A few months was a little too long for Miss Morgan…and you know she gets what she wants,” Tony smiled brightly as he looked at his kids. They were happy, so he was happy.

“Where’s Peps,” Buck asked, looking around the loft area.

“She’s making sure that the others don’t bombard your crew. She’s trying to keep them outside so we don’t scare everyone,” Tony chuckled.

“Everyone?”

“Yeah, Daddy’s team decided to come too!”

“Everyone?”

“Everyone,” Tony nodded.

Buck turned to Eddie who had stood up and was a couple of feet behind him. “Morgan, I’d like you to meet Eddie. Eddie, this is my sister Morgan,” Buck introduced. He set Morgan down.

She approached his boyfriend with a calculating look on her face. “So you’re the guy that’s seeing my brother,” her eyes squinted as if looking for evidence of mistreatment. “I want you to know that if you hurt him, Daddy had plenty of suits to come after you,” she stated, face as serious as Tony’s when he’s concentrating on beating the bad guys.

“I don’t plan to hurt Buck,” Eddie stated, completely serious as he looked at the eleven year old.

“Good,” Morgan stated as a bright smile lit her face. She hugged Eddie tightly, welcoming him to the family before skipping back over to Buck who picked her up immediately. Eddie and Buck looked down at the floor as they heard a couple of loud voices.

Buck cringed, he knew Pepper could only hold them off for so long. Quickly, Hen, Chim, and Bobby entered the loft with questioning looks. Buck went through the motions of introducing the team to his sister and Tony before watching as the Avengers made their way to the stairs. “Oh boy,” Buck muttered, setting Morgan down.

“Young Evan! We have not seen you in years,” Thor called in his usual loudness before bringing in Buck for a bone crushing hug.

“Nice to see you too, Thor,” Evan grunted before he was released.

“You couldn’t write, didn’t call,” Natasha rolled her eyes, punching his shoulder hard, but not hard enough to really hurt before she hugged him too.

“I mean, a postcard would have sufficed,” Clint shrugged, patting his back a couple of times. The other Avengers gave warm hellos and hugs before they all began to lounge around the loft.

“You weren’t kidding when you said everyone,” Buck sighed as he looked at the full loft.

“Not much we could do to stop them,” Tony sighed.

“Is this a normal occurrence,” Chim finally asked.

“Sadly,” Buck sighed before leaning against the railing as all of the seats had been occupied by the Avengers.

“What are they all doing here,” Bobby asked. He could tell the older man was a little nervous with a house full of superheroes.

“Apparently a family visit? Tony was planning on just coming up here with Peps and Morgan, but the others caught wind of it and decided to tag along…this is usually how it goes with them.”

“At least Chris will finally get to meet all of them…he’s been talking about it nonstop for the past couple of weeks,” Eddie stated.

“Superman’s gonna be so excited,” Buck’s infectious grin caused Eddie to smile, the light in his eyes growing brighter.

The alarm went off, causing Buck and Eddie to straighten. He tossed a key to Tony, “that’s to my apartment. No doubt you already know where it is. I’ll come see you after shift, but I need you guys to not crowd the station.”

“But I wanna see Evie in action, Daddy,” Morgan pouted.

“Some other time, bub, promise,” Tony stated as he nodded to Buck.

___________________

Buck felt nervous the whole time he was out on calls for his shift. He could always feel someone watching him. It was as if the Avengers were taking turns making sure he could still defend himself and use his powers.

The first call had been a multi car pile up. One of the cars had burst into flames and Buck subtly kept the flames from growing or reaching the person inside the vehicle while his team got to work on getting the person out. With the help of his fire extinguisher as a cover, Buck had put the flames out.

The next call was a structure fire with multiple victims trapped inside. The fire was raging out of control and Bobby was worried about sending anyone in. With a few quietly exchanged words, Buck convinced Bobby that he could make sure the fire didn’t put anyone in danger so that they could get the others out.

Another call had them performing a water rescue where a vehicle had gone over the side of a bridge and into the river. While water wasn’t Buck’s favorite, he and Eddie were able to get the occupants of the car out safely and without a lot of problems.

The last call of the day had Eddie and Buck repelling from a cliff in order to get to an unstable car in order to get two kids and two adults out. From the looks of the car, it was best to get the two adults out from the car before the children. Buck secured a harness over the female while Eddie did the same to the male. The mother was freaking out. “Just, calm down. We’ll get you and your husband out of here and then it’ll be safe to get the kids out.”

“No, you have to get them out. I can’t leave them alone!”

“If we get the kids out first, you and your husband are going to fall further down the cliff and possibly die. If we get you out first, the car is more stable and it gives us more time to get all four of you out.”

“We can’t just leave them alone, they’re scared!”

Buck sighed. “What if I stay with them? Keep them company while you and your husband are taken up to safety?”

“You’d stay?”

“Promise.”

“Okay,” she whispered.

Buck unhooked his harness from the line, attaching it to hers. He gave the all clear for them to be lifted. Eddie looked down as he realized Buck wasn’t coming up with the line. “Buck, what are you doing?”

“I promised the mother that I’d stay with the kids,” Buck called up.

“Idiota! ¡Deja de ponerte en peligro para los demás! me vas a dar un ataque al corazón.”

“I don’t know what that means,” Buck cocked his head to the side as he watched the lines slowly get pulled up. Buck stuck his head into the car, careful not to touch anything. “Hey guys, don’t worry, we’re gonna get you out in just a little bit.”

Buck kept the kids distracted as he saw Eddie being lowered with his harness again. Buck only moved to grab his harness and talk to Eddie about the best way to get the kids out. “If we open the doors, we could set the car off balance and it would fall. If we got into the front seat to get them out, we’d most likely go down with the car,” Eddie sighed.

“What if we give them our jackets and tell them to cover themselves as best as they can with them and we break the glass?”

Eddie looked at the car and nodded after a minute. “We have to do it at the same time or we risk jostling the car too much.”

“We’ve always worked in sinc,” Buck smiled slightly.

Eddie rolled his eyes affectionately, bumping shoulders with Buck. Both of them stripped off their harnesses and jackets before putting their harnesses back on. They carefully passed the jackets to the kids and waited for them to cover themselves. With one look, they broke the glass and cleared the window.

They grabbed the kids and moved them from the car in one move and held them close as the ground began to shift. “Ground’s coming out from under our feet, Cap,” Eddie called into his radio. They began to be lifted as the rest of the ground gave way. Buck and Eddie watched as the car fell before looking at each other and nodding. That had been a close call.

Eddie and Buck watched as the parents were reunited with their kids with small smiles on their faces. Buck wrapped an arm around Eddie’s shoulders, turning to smile at him brightly. “For the record, what I said earlier is that you’re an idiot who’s going to end up giving me a heart attack if you continue to put your life in danger for others.”

Buck’s smile softened as they climbed into the truck. “It’s kind of in the genes that I put myself in danger for others…but I’ll try to do it less, deal?”

“Deal.”

____________________

After a twenty-four hour shift, it took some convincing, but Buck eventually got Eddie to agree to pick up Chris from school and take him home until he let Eddie know that he was ready for Chris to meet the rest of the Avengers. Buck almost regretted going to his apartment…he wasn’t ready to face the other Avengers yet. Tony, Peps, and Morgan? No problem, but his old team? That had him cringing.

The second he entered the apartment, Morgan was on him. She was talking animatedly about how she had watched the cliff rescue on the TV and how it had been so cool to see her older brother saving others with his boyfriend. Buck’s cheeks were a dark red from his blush.

The amount of ribbing he got from his old team should be illegal. They all went on and on about how cute it was that he and Eddie were paired together and how well they worked together. Honestly, this was probably why it seemed like a good idea in the first place to leave New York. They were so invested in ‘the littlest avenger’ that it was annoying.

A couple of hours answering all of their questions, and Buck texted Eddie that he might as well come over with Chris. “Look, all I’m saying is be careful with Chris, sometimes you don’t check your strength, Thor. And don’t try and do anything for him, he’s a very independent kid and can do most things himself. Crutches doesn’t mean he can’t do anything. Don’t talk about anything too scaring for the kid, he just got over nightmares of the tsunami, I don’t need him having nightmares of losing myself or Eds. And don’t-”

“Kid, we’ve all had this talk from your dad both about Morgan and Chris. Don’t worry, we’ve got this,” Clint stated.

“Last time you said something like that, you ended up telling my crush that I was in love with them.”

“In our defense, Dalton seemed like he liked you too,” Nat shrugged.

Buck didn’t have time to answer before he heard a key in the lock of his apartment door. He hurried over to the door, holding it open as Eddie and Chris smiled at him. Chris barreled into his legs, and Buck laughed. “Hey, Superman.”

“Bucky! I missed you. You usually come with Daddy to pick me up,” he pouted. Buck picked the little man up, setting him on his hip.

“Sorry, Bud, but I had to make sure my guests were settling in. You wanna meet them?”

“Yeah! Daddy said Tony brought his friends!”

“That he did, Bud. Would you rather be on your feet or,” Buck trailed off, smiling at Chris’s concentrated face.

“Down, I don’t want them to think I need help.”

“They already know, Superman,” Buck whispered as he set him down. He wrapped an arm around Eddie’s waist, bringing him closer, burying his head in Eddie’s neck for a second. “I’m sorry in advance,” he stated.

Eddie chuckled, “it’s alright. Family is all for embarrassment, Babe.”

Buck groaned, but took the lead in taking Eddie and Chris further into the apartment. “Alright, Chris, Eddie, this is my old team. You already know Tony and Steve. Tony’s wife Pepper and their daughter Morgan,” he stated pointing to the two standing next to Tony. “Next to them we have Natasha and Clint, the SHIELD Agents. Next is Thor, he’s a big softie. Bruce Banner, the science bro that Tony’s always wanted. Wanda, the most amazing witch I’ve ever met, and I’ve met a few. Bucky Barnes, the guy with the coolest arm I’ve ever seen. Last, but not least, Vision, the most human synthesoid I’ve ever met.”

Chris immediately got along with everyone as Buck knew he would. He and Morgan became best friends, which made Buck’s smile widen. Some of the Avengers gave Eddie a hard time, but Eddie took it in stride even as Buck kept threatening to roast them alive if they didn’t leave Eddie alone.

Buck wasn’t sure how much time passed before Eddie was telling him that it was time to get Chris to bed. “I think I’ll be stuck here tonight, Eds,” he pouted.

“I know, Babe. Come by in the morning and have breakfast with us?”

“You know I will,” Buck smiled, leaning in and pressing a short kiss to Eddie’s lips. Eddie’s smile matched his before leaning in and kissing Buck again. “Alright, Superman, you’ve gotta go home to finish your homework and go to school tomorrow,” Buck stated, sighing as he saw Chris pout from where he and Morgan were in an animated conversation with Thor.

“But Buuuuck,” Chris started.

“No buts, Bud. They’ll still be here tomorrow. You can come over after school tomorrow or we can come over to you, but you’ll have to go home and be a good boy for your dad and do what you’re supposed to,” Buck crouched down to his level.

Chris pouted more, trying his puppy dog eyes on Buck. “Nope, don’t try those on me. I’m the one that taught you the puppy eyes.” Chris raised an eyebrow before putting his full power behind the puppy eyes. Eddie could see Buck breaking at the eyes.

“C’mon, Superman. Give Buck a break. He’s had a long, stressful day. You remember what it was like for Abuela when everyone came up from Texas,” at Chris’s nod, Eddie continued, “that’s what’s happening with Buck. We’ll come over tomorrow, promise.”

Chris sighed but nodded. “Okay, Daddy. Sorry, Bucky.”

Buck smiled brightly at the kid, “it’s no problem Chris. I understand. Promise that they’ll still be here tomorrow.”

______________________

Present Time

Eddie pushed the door open, not paying much attention to his surroundings as he let Chris through Buck’s apartment door. “Daddy, why is everything on the floor,” Chris asked.

Eddie looked up and his blood turned cold. “Chris, stay right here. I need to check on something, okay?”

Eddie put his son next to the door and turned to the apartment. He cautiously walked around until he found Tony and Steve knocked out. He roused the two men. “Shit,” Tony muttered.

“What happened? Where’s Evan,” he asked.

Eddie’s eyes locked with Tony’s and the man looked down. “I think HYDRA got them. Took Peps and Morgan too,” he pushed himself up.

“Where’s Bucky,” Chris’s voice was small.

Eddie swallowed hard before turning to his son. “I-I don’t know buddy. We’re trying to figure that out. Can you call Bobby and Athena? Ask them to come to Buck’s apartment?”

“Okay, Dad.”

Eddie waited until Chris was further away before he looked back to the two men in front of him. “What happened?”

“We were hanging out, sharing stories from the past few years. The power went out and gas was thrown in. We fought against the assailants, but I’m guessing they mixed in some sort of tranquilizer because we started to woozy. Buck shielded Morgan and Pepper, but they knocked out pretty soon after the gas was released. Buck held on longer, but I saw him go down halfway through fighting.”

Tony went on after Steve. “Because I was in my suit, it took longer for the gas to affect me. I tried to keep the forces at bay, but one of them was able to retract my face plate and I didn’t last much longer than that. I could see them taking Peps, Morgan, and Buck, but I couldn’t stop them,” he groaned as he stood.

Eddie froze, his mind going through all the possibilities of what could have happened after Tony passed out. He didn’t even realize when more people showed up. “Eddie,” Bobby placed a hand on his shoulder. Eddie tensed, but looked towards him. “Why don’t you sit down?”

“I don’t need to sit down! I need to find Buck because if HYDRA has him there’s no telling what they’ll do to him! The last time they had him, he was experimented on and that’s how he got his powers! I’m not going to let anything like that happen to him again, I promised myself when he told me his story,” Eddie growled out, hands clenching at his sides.

“Easy there, we’re going to find him,” Natasha stated as she and Clint emerged from the foyer.

“And where were you,” he spat.

“Doing recon on a possible HYDRA spot. We didn’t know anything was wrong until Steve contacted us after you woke them up. We’re going to find them,” Clint stated, looking him straight in the eyes.

Eddie nodded slowly. “Okay. We’re going to find them.”

______________________

Buck was slow to wake up fully. He felt like he had been knocked in the head with a falling beam-which could have happened, considering his job. But he knew even as he was waking up that something was different. Opening his eyes, he was met with pitch black.

It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust, but he could barely make out a couple of figures close to him. He moved, hissing as his side protested. “E-Evs?”

Buck’s foggy mind immediately snapped awake. What was Morgan doing here with him? “Morgs?”

“I’m scared, Evan,” she whispered, voice shaking.

“It’s okay…I’m going to protect you,” he promised.

“Mom won’t wake up.”

Buck licked his lips, slowly moving towards Morgan and who he assumed was Pepper. “It’s going to be okay, Iron Kid. We’re going to be fine,” he hoped that the nickname he’d come up with for his sister would help her to calm down.

“I wouldn’t promise her something you can’t keep,” a voice called as the door to the room opened and light blinded Buck. “Feuersturm*, nice to see you again. Maybe this time we’ll program you correctly.”

“You’re not going to get away with this. You attacked the Avengers and their family. They’re going to come after you.”

“Maybe, but not before we’re finished with you and your sister.”

“If you so much as touch her-”

“See, you don’t get to control that.”

_______________________

Buck didn’t know how much time passed, but he was tired. Every mental attack they tried, Buck fought off, but it was getting tiresome. Buck couldn’t find Morgan. They had taken her off somewhere else. He kept trying to get out and find her, but he was just so tired.

Buck barely looked up as the door opened. He was strapped to the metal slab that he had grown to hate when he had been experimented on when he was younger. As he heard the German words spat at him, he cringed. He knew what had happened to Bucky when he was with HYDRA…the German words turned him into a killing machine, he couldn’t let that happen to him.

Each word he didn’t respond to equaled a shock to his system. Each time he fought against the words they were trying to condition him with, he got lashes on his skin. He could only hope they had forgotten about his sister. “F-fuck off,” Buck seethed as he strained against the restraints.

Buck lost track of time again before he heard the familiar voice of his sister. He renewed his fight against the restraints. He watched as they wheeled Morgan into the room. Other than some tear tracks on her cheeks, she seemed okay. “Okay Soldat, how will your resolve hold if we threaten to do what we have done to you to you sister?”

“Don’t touch her,” he shouted as he pulled and pulled at his restraints.

“Sind, jung, Zehn, Stark, Feuer, Unschuldig, Neun, Familie, Allein, Zwei**.” Buck closed his eyes, mind battling against the words.

At the scream pulled from Morgan’s throat, Buck’s eyes snapped wide open. An almost animalistic growl left his mouth at the idea of HYDRA hurting his sister. “Hands off,” he growled.

“Give in and we won’t put our hands on her. Sind, Jung, Zehn, Stark, Feuer, Unschuldig, Neun, Familie, Allein, Zwei.” Buck’s breathing picked up. He didn’t want Morgan to be hurt, but if he gave in he knew that the first test they would give him would be to hurt Morgan…and he wouldn’t do that-he couldn’t do that.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered over and over as he heard his sister being hurt. Each time she was hurt, he heard those words and it was becoming harder and harder.

Morgan was sobbing and tears were falling down Buck’s face as well. He was screaming at them to stop, but they just kept repeating those words. He didn’t notice the chaos that began on the other side of the lab, all he could see and hear were the four people in front of him. “Sind, Jung, Zehn, Stark, Feuer, Unschuldig, Neun, Familie, Allein, Zwei.”

Something about the way they were said…about how Morgan looked to be in so much pain…Buck let the switch flip. He didn’t want Morgan to hurt anymore. He stopped struggling with his restraints. His tears stopped and the emotion left his eyes. “Soldat,” the HYDRA agent asked.

“Bereit zu entsprechen***,” Buck responded.

He felt the restraints loosen around him. He didn’t move, waiting for orders. “Verteidige HYDRA oder stirb beim versuch****.”

Buck turned towards the chaos, seeing Avengers attacking HYDRA agents. He ignored the way Morgan called out for him. He had one mission, to defend HYDRA or die trying. He felt the flames engulf his body and focused on his targets.

He easily took out the metal suit flying around. Melt a few key parts and the suit stops working. He could hear the team of Avengers trying to talk to him, but he didn’t focus on the words said to him. He had a mission. He heard Barnes say something about HYDRA brainwash, and Buck would find himself amused if he could feel anything.

Buck could see everything he was doing. Hell, he didn’t want to do it, but it was like his mind and his body weren’t connected. His mind wanted to stop but his body kept going. “Kid, this isn’t you,” Steve called as he fought him. Buck knew this wasn’t him, but he couldn’t make it stop.

“You’ve got to get Diaz in here. I think that’s the only person that will reach him,” he heard someone else say. They couldn’t bring Eddie in here…Buck was pretty sure he’d hurt anyone that came in here…and he didn’t want to hurt Eddie…he loved him.

It wasn’t long before he was looking at Eddie. He was afraid…Buck knew that if he came out of this, he wouldn’t be able to forget the look of fear in Eddie’s eyes. “Buck, this isn’t you.”

Buck wanted to respond. He wanted to tell Eddie that he knew that this wasn’t him. As Buck raised his hand, fire building, Eddie raised his hand, moving quickly. He placed a hand on Buck’s cheek. “I love you, Mi Amor. Come back to me. This isn’t you.”

Buck froze. The flames on his hand slowly died, but he didn’t move. He couldn’t look away from Eddie. When arms wrapped around his waist, he flinched, but didn’t dare move another muscle. “I’m okay, Evie. You kept your promise. I’m okay.”

Buck’s mind connected with his body again and he flinched, backing away from Eddie and Morgan. A hand came up to his head. God his head hurt. He put up a wall of fire to keep the others from him…he didn’t want to accidentally hurt them.

______________________

Buck stared down at his hands as he sat in the power dampening room. Barnes sat in front of him. Barnes had been trying to talk to him about what happened, but Buck wouldn’t open up. He didn’t want to talk about what happened at the HYDRA base. He didn’t want to talk about what went through his mind after they brought Morgan in and hurt her to get to him. Morgan may have said that he kept his promise, but the truth is that he didn’t.

Buck clenched and unclenched his hands in front of him. His body was starting to shake…had he not been in this room, he would have burst into flames already. “Buck, you need to let it out. Everything you’re feeling or else you’ll slip back into that state. It doesn’t just take your trigger words. If you stay in the past, of what you did, you’ll go back to being what you hate.”

“I told you that I don’t want to talk about it, Barnes,” Buck growled, standing up as he paced. He needed to get all of the energy out.

“And I’m telling you that you need to let it all out.”

“And what am I supposed to say? That I promised my kid sister that I’d protect her and I didn’t? That I let them hurt her because I knew if I gave in that they’d make me hurt her and I couldn’t stomach that? That I gave up trying to get out of the restraints because there was no way I was going to be able get out of them? That I gave in because I was weak? Am I supposed to admit that I’m just as much of a screwup as I was when I lost Peter to Red Skull,” Buck was breathing heavily as he finished his rant.

He was red faced, breathing heavily, and feeling the tears building behind his eyelids. “I’m as much of a fuckup as I was then, but now I’ve gotten my actual family hurt because of it.”

_____

*means Firestorm in German

**Son, young, Ten, Stark, Fire, Innocent, Nine, Family, Alone, Two

***Ready to comply

****Defend HYDRA or die trying

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/612257060844929024/hi-its-for-buck-being-part-of-shieldavengers)!


	26. Don't Underestimate Me (by Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's where people underestimate and misjudge Buck as bein a f*boy and being stupid/not smart, where he is an actual genius (Tony stark/Sherlock H level) and he has some sort of difficulties with people (Having psychological problems maybe ADHD or ODD?) And then some sort of federal government needed his expertise, as they need his IQ (Maybe like Scorpion) and they meet his genius ex-bf as well and that makes Eddie a tad jealous? Thanks

Warnings: cursing, mentions of violence, mental issues

* * *

“Come on, Evan, it’s not like this was exactly planned. We ran into a problem and we need your help to solve it…like old times,” Walter stated as he looked at his ex.

“Walter, I don’t think that’s a good idea. You’ve got your whole team, I’m sure you’ll be able to figure it out.”

“What, so you leave Scorpion to become a fireman that everyone looks down on as some dumbass playboy? I expected much more to come of you, Evs.”

“See, you don’t get to say that, Walter. You’re the one that broke up with me. Now, if you’d please leave before you cause even more of a scene, that would be great.”

Cabe gave a tight smile, “sorry, Kid. Can’t leave without you with us.”

“Okay, what the hell is going on,” Buck tensed as he heard Eddie’s voice call from the loft. He knew everything he did in his past was going to come back and bite him in the ass.

**Ten Years Prior**

Buck rolled his eyes as he watched the principal talk with his parents. Honestly, it happened so much, his parents shouldn’t be surprised about being called to the school. No, it wasn’t because he was failing his classes that they were meeting. Actually, he had passed the classes with flying colors on the first day. He didn’t need to learn what they were teaching because he already knew it…maybe that’s why he got in so much trouble.

School was boring. His parents refused to put him in classes that would actually challenge him. They refused to let him graduate early stating that it was because they didn’t want him to have a harder life by being looked at as ‘the brainiac kid’. Buck hated it. Hated school, hated his intelligence…it caused nothing but problems. Did his parents believe him? No.

The problem wasn’t just being too intelligent, it was the mental problems he suffered as well. His parents refused to believe that he had a problem with compulsion and being able to pay attention to others. Hell, he knew he had the disorders, but he couldn’t get the help he needed. Everything always had to be just right. He had to make sure to sit in the same spot every single day. He had to make sure to wash his hands at least twenty-five times a day. When he was in class, he was disruptive. He couldn’t stay still and focused. It didn’t help that everything he was ‘learning’ he already knew and therefore was bored out of his mind.

Buck was tired. He was tired of acting like the perfect son. He was tired of being looked at as a genius. He was just tired.

Buck barely looked up as another person entered the office area. The man took a seat right next to him. He was dressed in a nice suit…it seemed like he’d be another administrator to the school. “This is the fifteenth time in one month that you’ve sat out here, isn’t it?”

Buck glanced at the man but nodded. “Complete 100s across the board. Don’t have to try in your classes and they bore you?”

“H-How do you know about that?”

“It’s part of my job. We could use someone like you on a team we’re putting together. The amount of knowledge you know about the world and your ability to problem solve in seconds would make you a useful asset.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Buck replied quietly as he watched his parents shaking the principal’s hand as their meeting ended.

The man beside him stood, handing him a card. “I’m Cade. Think about what I said. If you want to get out of here, let me know.”

Buck stared at the card, quickly putting it in his pocket as his parents exited the principal’s office. He knew he would be in trouble with them, so he couldn’t let them know about the man he’d just met.

______________

Three weeks passed before Buck gave in and called Cade. He couldn’t take it anymore. His parents were pressuring him to be the perfect son. They wanted a son that didn’t have obsessive compulsions and a disruptive disorder. They wanted a son who could pretend to be averagely smart and apply himself to societal norms. He couldn’t be that son…and he couldn’t take his parents constantly belittling him for it.

Because Buck was eighteen, he didn’t need to worry about permission from his parents to leave their house. He didn’t even tell them he was leaving. He doubted that they would file a missing person’s report. In the week leading up to his departure, Buck had taken the early graduation exam and passed with flying colors, like usual. He had compiled all the money he had saved since he turned sixteen. He’d even let his sister know what was going on and that he was going to go be of service to the people that needed him.

In the middle of the night, Buck left. He met Cade at a bus stop and they made the journey to Los Angeles.

**Present Time**

Buck spent many of his first few years of adulthood with the Scorpion group. They’d stopped worldwide catastrophes and made sure the nation was safe. Hell, Buck had even grown close to the leader of the team. Both Buck and Walter had some issues with EQ, so it had been a while before they were able to get it together enough to decide to try dating one another.

It was the best six years of his life. He’d watched the team thrive and he’d seen their pain…but they had grown to become a unit. Sylvester did all the analytical math and statistics for an op. Toby made sure that they understood the behaviors of the people they encountered. Happy made sure the tech they used was the best of the best. Walter made sure encryptions were tight. And Buck? Well, he made sure that the team stayed alive during the middle of the missions. He was quick to make sure everyone got out alive. He was able to find the perfect exit point in thirty seconds flat when things went wrong. His overall knowledge of the world also helped him to keep his team safe.

Being in this group was the first time he’d felt appreciated. It was the first time he had felt like he was normal…that he mattered to others. Then Paige came along. Paige was nice. Paige was able to read people in a way that helped Toby and was able to make sure the team didn’t offend anyone and make their missions harder. Paige had a beautiful son who was intelligent beyond what was normal of a child. Paige made Walter happy.

Buck had never felt so betrayed before. He didn’t completely understand what he felt for Walter, but they had been trying for a few years and it had been working out. Buck felt like he belonged and felt that someone actually loved him for who he was. Paige just had to come around and mess that up…because seven months after she joined the team, Walter broke up with him.

Logically, Buck knew that his relationship with the man hadn’t been meant to go far. They were both too emotionally stunted to make things work and Paige was the better choice to make Walter happy…but Buck hated it. Even though he has a low EQ doesn’t mean he can’t hate the feelings his EQ lamented over after losing Walter. Walter was the first person to understand him…was the first person to love him and he didn’t want to lose him.

Soon after, Buck left. He couldn’t stomach being around Walter and Paige as they begun a relationship. Honestly, he had thought that he wouldn’t have seen them again. Sure, he knew that living in LA he was bound to see one of them…but they worked in such different spheres that he didn’t think he’d see them again so soon.

The whole team was there. Happy, Toby, Sylvester, Paige, Cade, and Walter. They wanted him to help out with a case. Buck’s eyes turned to look towards his crew. Bobby had a knowing look on his face…he was the only one who knew Buck’s back story fully. “Look, I’m not interested. I put that part of my life behind me four years ago. I don’t think I’d be much help.”

“Bullshit. You’re still the smartest person on the team, Evan,” Cade stated.

Buck’s eyes narrowed at the man. “The combination of your team beats my IQ. You’ll be fine.”

“Come on, one more job for old time’s sake…we could really use your problem solving abilities,” Toby tried.

Before Buck could respond, Chim spoke up. “Problem solving abilities? If he had those, we wouldn’t be worried about him half the time he’s on the job.” Buck rolled his eyes at his friend but a small smile pulled at the corner of his lips. “Also, if he was so smart, he would be able to see what was right in front of him for the past two years. I swear, you’re as dense as they come Buckaroo….no offense.”

Buck chuckled quietly before the others responded. “What are you talking about? His IQ is 217. He’s literally saved our lives in thirty seconds flat by using problem solving…not to mention that he knows all the general world wide knowledge that he’s basically a world encyclopedia. Start showing this boy some respect,” Cade stated, hands crossed over his chest.

The rest of his crew had made it down to the floor and were looking between the other group and Buck. Buck sighed, shoulders dropping slightly. “Guys, this is Scorpion. Scorpion, my Crew. Look. I’m busy. I have a job to do and I can’t just drop it to join you on whatever mission you’re about to partake on.”

“They have Ralph,” Paige spoke quietly. It was the first time she had spoken to him since she entered the building. Images of the little boy floated into Buck’s mind and he stepped back slightly. “They took him and are using him to draw the team out. With your skills, there would be no way the traps could stop us. That’s my son…please help him instead of thinking of the spite you have for the team.”

A few muttered curse words and Buck looked up, eyeing his old team before turning to Bobby. “I’m going to need the next few days off, Cap.”

“What? You can’t seriously just be dropping everything to go off on this ‘mission’ that you know next to nothing about,” Eddie exclaimed.

“If Ralph was Christopher, you’d do the same thing. I’ll be back in no time.”

7 Days Later

Buck stumbled into his apartment. Luckily, the team had gotten Ralph back safely…but what they weren’t expecting was that the group that held him were expecting the team to go to Buck to bring him back to the team. That had been a whole ordeal where the team had to end up rescuing him after a few days or torture.

He was broken and beat down for four days before Scorpion arrived to get him back. The group had wanted Buck to help them permanently in order to get whatever the hell they wanted from across the world. Buck wouldn’t help them and they didn’t like that.

Buck was so out of it, that he didn’t notice Eddie sitting in his apartment until the man cursed and approached him. “Dios mio, Buck. What the hell, man?” Eddie rose a hand towards his face, but Buck flinched back out of instinct. Slowly, Eddie lowered his hand and put both hands in a soothing gesture. “What happened?”

Buck looked away from Eddie. “It’s nothing Eds. Just, go home.”

“Go home? Go home? You’ve been gone for a week. I was worried sick about you and the first thing you tell me is to go home?! What the hell, Buckley? You look like you got hit by a bus. I’m not leaving.”

“Eds-”

“No Evan. Those jackasses came into the firehouse and demanded that you help them. The least they could do was keep you safe, but they didn’t…because they don’t have your back like I do! They don’t care about you like I do! They don’t get to come around like they own you and take you away from me!”

Buck raised an eyebrow, his mouth curling into a smirk. “Are you jealous?”

An indignant noise sounded from Eddie’s mouth and Buck couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh my god, you are jealous!”

“I’m not jealous!”

“You are so jealous! I can’t wait to-”

The wall behind him hurt his back, but the pleasure of the kiss made him forget about it. “You’re going to kill me one of these days, Evan.”

“I’ll try not to.”

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/611871314667536384/hello-got-this-lil-prompt-to-share-please-so)!


	27. Viking AU (by Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Viking Eddie and Chris are the new additions to Bobby and Athena's kingdom. There is legend of this one strange warrior in the woods who guards everyone. Harry, Denny, and Chris wander into the woods to find this warrior. They get lost and come face to face with a giant white wolf. Instead of attacking the kids though the wolf leads them to a hidden cabin. Out comes a fierce blue eyed man. Everyone searches for the boys and Eddie is stunned when a gorgeous man brings the them back.

Warnings: possible cursing, minor mentions of violence

* * *

Mead was spread around as the vikings celebrate the new members to Bobby and Athena’s kingdom. The Berserker-Eddie-had proven that he was worthy of fighting for the kingdom and honoring the gods. Eddie was thankful. He wasn’t sure where he would go if Bobby and Athena had rejected him. He didn’t think he could look out for his son if he didn’t have a kingdom of people behind him.

Eddie watched as his son chatted animatedly with two other kids. He was happy for his son to finally have a place to call home. The room became quiet as Athena and Bobby rose to their feet. “In celebration of the new members of our kingdom, we open the floor to the tales of our people.”

A woman stood, he believed he’d been introduced to her as Hen. She made her way to the front of the room and gave a bow to the clapping from the table she had been seated at. “Long ago, Odin made this very kingdom to be a force of nature. He said we were to prosper and lead the other kingdoms around us. The Valkyries, gods, and goddesses swarmed the kingdom grounds and annihilated the evil that controlled this land.

“Odin, then, appointed his most devout worshipper to lead the kingdom. The kingdom prospered for many years after until one day when they were taken by surprise. The Berserkers and Shield-Maidens were overpowered by enemy forces from the other worlds. Odin, sensing the kingdom he made about to fall, appointed another warrior.

“This warrior was the strongest of all the 9 realms. He held the blood of god and man. Odin sent him to aid this kingdom. Just as the kingdom was to be lost, the warrior appeared on a large white wolf. This warrior was fierce, strong, and majestic. He defeated the forces against him with only the help of his wolf and helped to build the kingdom back up again. He was offered a position with the Kingdom’s warriors, but he declined, deciding to live outside kingdom walls.

“Legend has it that he and the white wolf still live outside the kingdom and protect us from the evils that would attack us. It is said that Odin willed him to live as long as there was a threat against our kingdom.”

Eddie could tell the kids were enthralled with the legend. Honestly, he was too. He knew that it was fiction, but the story had been entrancing and fun to hear. As more and more members of the kingdom told legends and tales of their people, Eddie found himself growing more tired and could see Chris lagging. Thankfully, the celebration started to die down after five more tales.

_________________

**The Next Day**

Chris, Denny, and Harry had become fast friends. They had already spent most of the day together running through the kingdom. “I wonder if the warrior with the white wolf is nice,” Harry tilted his head as the three boys took a rest under an apple tree.

“The warrior with the white wolf is the most fierce of the warriors and has been around for forever, he’s either nice or very grumpy,” Denny stated.

“We’ll never know if we don’t meet him,” Chris supplied.

“Mom said we weren’t allowed to go past the kingdom walls,” Harry shifted uncomfortably.

“Come on, are you always going to do what your mom tells you? She’ll never know we left,” Denny smirked.

“Come on, I want to meet the warrior with the white wolf,” Chris pouted.

The three boys shared a look before taking off towards the entrance to the kingdom. It wasn’t hard for them to slip out. They were amazed by the scenery, even Chris who had seen it when traveling a few days prior. The flowers were beginning to bloom as the Spring season started.

Denny took the lead and the boys followed close behind him. They don’t know how long they walked before realizing that they didn’t know where they were going nor how to get back to the kingdom. The temperature started to drop as the sun began to set. “I told you we shouldn’t have left,” Harry muttered.

“Come off it, no you didn’t,” Denny rolled his eyes.

“How are we going to get home? Daddy always told me it wasn’t safe to be out in the woods alone after dark,” Chris whispered as the sun sank lower in the sky.

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure something out,” Harry stated. Some day he was going to be the leader of the kingdom and he needed to act like it…he could take control, he could figure this out.

The boys continued walking in the way they thought was back to the kingdom. The sun progressively got lower as they walked and the boys shivered as the temperature started to dramatically drop. It wasn’t long before they couldn’t see their hands in front of their faces.

The boys grabbed onto each other in order to keep from getting separated. “If we keep walking, we’re more likely to hurt ourselves,” Harry stated as they all stopped walking.

“You suggest we just stand here until morning comes?”

“I say we sit close to each other, conserve warmth, and wait until the sun starts to rise.”

“Harry’s right, Denny. We’re probably getting even more lost by stumbling around in the dark.”

The boys curled in on themselves as they huddled together. Each boy was shivering, but eventually, they all fell into a restless sleep.

________________

Chris woke up suddenly. It was still pitch black out, so Chris couldn’t figure out what had awoken him. Denny and Harry were on either side of him and were still sleeping. Chris started to let his eyes close again when he heard it. A branch snapped and leaves rustled.

Chris shook Harry and Denny awake as the rustling got closer. Both boys became alert as soon as another branch snapped. The hands clasping each other shook from fear, but they stayed as quiet and still as possible. Before long, they could make out the shape of a white animal. It was huge and coming straight for them.

The boys tensed as they watched it approach. The closer it got, the more they shook. It was a huge white wolf. The wolf stopped a couple of feet in front of them and sat down. When it realized that the boys weren’t moving, it layed down, head on its front legs. The wolf didn’t want to hurt the boys, he wanted to make sure they were safe.

Chris was the first one to move. He slowly stood, holding his hands up towards the wolf. The wolf tilted his head to the side and lifted it slowly. Chris approached the wolf and held out his hand. The wolf sniffed and rubbed his head against the outstretched hand. “This has to be the warrior’s white wolf,” Chris whispered as to not scare the wild animal.

Denny and Harry approach cautiously and wait for the wolf to recognize them. The wolf stands and nudges the boys in the direction he wants them to go and starts on his journey. The boys follow, not knowing what else to do.

After walking for a while, they come to a small cabin. With a low whine from the wolf, a man emerges. His blue eyes are hard, but they lighten as he sees the three children. “Good job, Ragnar,” the man spoke gruffly as if he hadn’t spoken aloud in a while. “You look cold. Come on,” the man motions for them to enter the cabin.

The man fixes them a hot meal while giving them the blankets needed to warm them up. Ragnar, the wolf, laid on a bed in the corner, eyes closing to rest. The boys ate in silence as they watched the man move around the cabin. “The best I can do is make a pallet on the floor for the three of you. My bed won’t fit the three of you together,” he stated as he walked back towards them.

Chris was the first to respond, “are you the warrior with the white wolf?”

The man turned slowly to look at him before sitting across from him on the ground. “Depends. Who wants to know?”

“We were out trying to find the warrior with the white wolf after hearing about how he saved our kingdom. We wanted to see if the legend was true about the warrior having to live until there was no possibility of our kingdom being taken over,” Harry responded.

The man across from them is silent for a moment before he nods slightly. “Name’s Buck. My partner over there is Ragnar. Millenia ago Odin made me the protector of your kingdom. Until there is no threat that could topple your kingdom, I’m to live to protect it.”

“Is it true that you single handedly defeated the forces that would have taken over our kingdom when Odin sent you as the protector,” Denny asked, the excitement clear in his voice.

A short growl from Ragnar had Buck chuckling. “Ragnar and I did take down the forces that would have destroyed your kingdom. We regularly do. Now, since you’re all finished with your food, I suggest you get some sleep so we can return you to your parents in the morning…I’m assuming that they’re very worried about you three.”

__________________

As the sun rose, the kingdom was in a panic. Harry, Denny, and Chris were missing and they couldn’t figure out how to find them. Athena, Bobby, Chim, Hen, and Eddie were mounting horses to begin a search outside the kingdom when a horn sounded.

The group raced to the entrance of the kingdom and stood shocked at what they saw. The three kids were on the back of a huge white wolf. Standing next to the white wolf was a tall man with fierce blue eyes. He had a hand on the wolf as if to keep it calm. The birthmark on the man’s left eye made his eyes stand out even more. Eddie couldn’t deny that the man was attractive.

Weapons raised and the man and wolf tensed. The man raised his other hand. “We mean no harm…we just wanted to return the three you lost,” he spoke slowly.

“Daddy, they’re not going to hurt you! They’re the protectors! Odin makes sure Buck and Ragnar protect the kingdom from falling into the wrong hands,” Chris called from atop the wolf’s back.

Before anyone could respond, light shimmered around the wolf and the man, like a blessing from Odin himself. The wolf laid down and let the boys climb off his back. Once they were on the ground, they turned to pet the wolf who let out a content sound before nudging them towards their parents.

The man reached over and messed up Christopher’s curls with a small smile before his hand went back to the wolf’s fur. “Thank you for bringing them home, Buck,” Athena spoke after a few seconds of silence.

“Glad Ragnar found them when he did. They were beginning to get hypothermic out at night.”

Buck’s eyes met Eddie’s and everything stopped for a minute. Buck was definitely the most beautiful man he had ever met…and it made him feel things. “Thank you,” Eddie stated.

The smile on Buck’s face grew and his eyes softened as he continued to look at Eddie and Chris. “It’s my pleasure. Chris and the others were nice company to have…but I guess I should be going.”

“What? Don’t go,” Chris pouted.

“Yeah, don’t go…how will we find you again,” Denny whined.

“We’ll find you, don’t worry. I don’t think I could keep Ragnar from coming to check on you three anyway…he seems to have taken a liking to you,” Buck snorted as Ragnar nodded in affirmation. “Besides, I’ve got a very important job to do.”

“You should come to dinner to allow us to thank you for looking after out children,” Bobby stated.

“Sorry, I can’t. Full time protect and serve,” Buck shrugged.

“I think you could take a small break to have dinner with us…and like you said, you can’t keep Ragnar from checking in on the kids and we won’t be able to keep the kids from trying to find you again…so it’s a win-win,” Eddie called. It was totally not because he wanted to spend more time with the blue eyed beauty. It was one hundred percent because he just wanted to thank the man that saved his son.

Buck paused and Ragnar let out a sound that sounded like a grumble before pushing Buck towards Eddie. Buck glared at the wolf but it softened when he looked back to Eddie. “Guess you’re right. Maybe one dinner wouldn’t hurt.”

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/611905931768430592/prompt-viking-eddie-and-chris-are-the-new)!


	28. May's Beach Day (by Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Isolated Buck goes to the pier area to try and confront his lingering fears alone. May and her friends are nearby having a beach day when May gets pulled by the current. Buck is in the water within minutes, saving her fast. He then runs thinking Bobby and Athena will get angry. He thinks May didn’t see him but she did. Later that night Bobby is complaining about Buck when May minds this a tells them what happened. Whole team goes to Buck’s where they find him totally despondent. Buddie

Warnings: cursing, mentions of breaking bones, past trauma

* * *

The tsunami changed everything…well, everything that mattered to Buck. Buck was someone who liked to go surfing for fun. He loved beach days and time in the water. He loved swimming…he loved water. After the tsunami, Buck hated the water. He hated having to stand under the spray for a shower. He hated having to wash dishes…he hated water.

After the tsunami came the lawsuit…and Buck just really fucked up. He knew Chris was getting better, no thanks to him, but Buck was stuck. And this time, he had no one to turn to…not to mention he didn’t have that before the lawsuit anyway. Sure, he could go to Maddie…but she had Chim and he didn’t want to ruin what they had together. He knew his sister would choose his side and protect him…but he didn’t want to cause the tension between her and Chim…she deserved to be happy.

Buck had only recently been allowed on calls again…so he had to get over his fear of water. He knew that if he got pulled onto a water rescue call, he wouldn’t be able to do it. He didn’t want to give the team another reason to hate him…so that’s how he ended up at the pier by himself.

Buck could feel the shaking in his body as he stood in the same spot he had with Christopher that fateful day of the tsunami. Buck turned away from the ocean and started to walk back down the boardwalk. He couldn’t do this- “HELP!”

Buck stopped, turning back to the ocean. He could see a young woman struggling against a current. She was close to the end of the pier. Buck rushed to the edge of the pier…and he could make out her face. It was May. He didn’t think twice before he was jumping off the pier. His body was on autopilot…he thought of the girl as a sister…he was going to do everything he could to protect her.

He broke the surface of the water just as May was dragged down. Buck sucked in a deep breath before following her under. He could feel the pull of the current, but he would worry about that after he had May in his arms.

The second his arms secured around May, Buck put all of his strength in raising them to the surface. He didn’t fight the current as it brought them out further from the pier. If he fought against it, it would bring them under. May was unconscious at this point and Buck knew he needed to get her out of the surf.

Buck waited until he could feel a give in the current before he started to pull May towards the shore. “Just a little longer May…I’ll have you out of the water,” he grunted with the amount of work he was having to do to keep the current from pulling them back in.

In what felt like the longest time of his life, Buck had them on the beach. He put May on her back, checking to make sure she was breathing…she wasn’t. Buck muttered to himself, “c’mon May. Don’t do this.” He pushed on her chest, counting to thirty before breathing into her lungs. He continued to do this, not bothering to pay attention to the people around him…he had to get May breathing again…he had to be able to save one person from the sick waves.

It felt like forever before May was sputtering and coughing up sea water. Buck quickly backed away, letting paramedics into the scene. Buck wanted to stay and make sure May was okay, but he didn’t want Bobby to have even more reason to be mad at him…he was pretty sure he had broken at least one of May’s ribs.

Buck shakily ran from the beach. He needed to get out of there before Bobby and Athena made an appearance. He knew they would be mad at him for what he did.

_______________

May grimaced as she jolted herself. Her chest ached like she had never felt before, but she had convinced her mom to let her go see Bobby…she had to let him know what had actually happened at the beach. After everything he said and made Buck do after the lawsuit, it wasn’t right…especially after he had saved her.

“May, you should be home resting,” Bobby called as she climbed the stairs.

“Yeah, and you should know better than to hold a petty grudge,” she grunted as she climbed the last step.

Bobby raised an eyebrow at that, looking at Athena questioningly. Athena raised her hands…she didn’t know what her daughter was doing either. Eddie got up and motioned for his seat if May wanted to sit. “No thanks, Edmundo.”

Eddie also looked questioningly at the girl. The amount of heat from her voice was enough to keep him quiet though. “Hey Cap, have you seen Buck? None of his chores are done yet,” Chim called as he walked up to the loft. “Hey May,” the man smiled.

She glared back. “Honestly, I can’t count on him to do anything right. The department should have just terminated him,” Bobby rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, no. You don’t get to say crap like that,” May exclaimed.

“May Grant, apologize right now.”

“No, I’m not going to apologize! Buck has done nothing wrong and you all treat him like shit! He just wanted to get his family back, which I can understand because it sucks having no one in your corner!”

“What’s brought all of this up,” Bobby asked.

“The fact that Buck is the one that saved me from that riptide,” May growled. “I don’t know why he was at the pier, but if he hadn’t been there I might not be here right now! He jumped in without hesitation, people on the pier told me. Hell, I found a video of the whole thing. He saved me without hesitation and made sure to look after me until the paramedics got there. So you standing here and bitching about him like he’s some sort of dog you can mistreat is not going to cut it, Robert Nash,” May growled.

“That goes for all of you. Buck hasn’t been back to the pier since the tsunami and I can’t imagine what went through his head before he jumped in to save me, nor what went through his head when he had nothing else to do on that beach. In case you want to know what actually happened today,” May threw her phone on the table in front of the crew.

She had already watched it three times, and knew each and every time the crew would suck in a breath. As the video started to wind up, she knew the team could see the panic in Buck’s eyes as he realized what had happened. “He saved me…the man is a literal puppy dog and you treat him like crap. I pray to God that you can fix what you’ve broken.”

_______________

Buck doesn’t remember the drive home. He barely remembers opening the door to his apartment and stumbling in. All he really remembers is sitting down at the kitchen table. He has no sense of time, but he can hear the world around him, though it’s muffled.

Buck could no longer feel his body shaking, which he took that as a good sign. But as he looked down at his hands, he could tell that he was wrong…it felt like his body didn’t belong to him.

Buck doesn’t know how much time passes before he can hear muffled voices. He guesses that his neighbors are hosting a party or something. He just continues to look out the giant windows that lead to his balcony as the sun begins to set. He would normally love the sight, but he feels like he’s watching the sun through the eyes of someone else…he doesn’t feel right.

Buck barely feels the press of a hand on his shoulder and barely registers someone crouching in front of him, trying to get his attention on them. Buck looks at the person-Eddie, he realizes- before his eyes travel back to the sunset.

He could barely feel another press of hands on him. One was wrapped around his wrist while the other was pressed to his forehead. He heard mentions of shock and other things, but he couldn’t focus on it.

Eddie was worried about Buck…he’d never stopped worrying about him. When he had used his key to enter the apartment, he hadn’t expected to see Buck sitting so still. He’d called out to him a few times with no response, and that only made Eddie’s anxiety climb.

Staring at him, trying to get Buck to respond, Eddie got more worried. “Buck, please. I need you to respond to me…even if it means you tell me to fuck off.”

“I think he’s in shock. His skin is clammy and his pulse is racing,” Hen stated. “Call for an ambo.”

“His clothes are still wet…he must have come straight here after the incident and didn’t change,” Chim grimaced.

Eddie placed his hands on Buck’s knees, staring straight at the man…the man that he had mistreated even though he loved him…because he was afraid that Buck was trying to leave him like Shannon did. He licked his lips, putting one hand on Buck’s cheek and moving his head so that Buck was looking at him. “Evan, I need you to come back from wherever you’ve gone. I promise that we’ll work things out, but you need to be present Evan.”

Eddie was forced to move as paramedics swarmed Buck. He could only watch as they loaded Buck onto a gurney and wheeled him out of the apartment. He looked at the rest of the team, hands clenched into fists at his side. “We fucked up,” he stated.

“It’s going to take a while for him to forgive us, if he ever does,” Bobby sighed as they walked out of the building. They were going to show Buck that they would be there for him.

________________

It was a few hours later when Eddie was finally able to see Buck. He’d already called Carla and explained everything. After chewing him out, she agreed to look after Chris for as long as he needed. Eddie slowly walked into the room. Everyone had agreed that he should go first…though Eddie didn’t believe he deserved to go first…he’d abandoned his best friend.

Buck looked up before quickly looking back down as Eddie entered the room. Eddie bit his lip as he walked closer. “Buck…” he trailed off. He didn’t know what to say to Buck.

Buck sucked in a deep breath, playing with the fabric of the blanket on him. “I’m fine…you don’t have to stay or come see me or put up an act.”

Eddie was taken back by the defeat he heard in Buck’s voice. “That’s-Evan, that’s not what I’m doing…I’m genuinely worried about you.”

A broken snort left Buck’s body. “Right. And I guess everyone is just as worried as you? Worried that I can’t do my job. Worried that I’m not mentally stable enough to do the only job I’ve ever cared about? Don’t worry. I think I’ve finally realized that I’m not cut out for it…you can report that back to Bobby and we don’t have to ever talk again.”

Eddie quickly moved towards Buck. “Don’t talk like that! I’m worried about you because I care about you. I’m worried that since I haven’t been the best of friends that I hurt you even more. I was a jackass that couldn’t get his head out of his ass to see that his best friend was suffering. It’s my fault…and I’m so sorry. I don’t expect you to immediately believe me or forgive me…but I am sorry.”

“Is this another trick so that you can break me even more? Am I supposed to forgive you so that you can make everything seem normal before you pull the rug out from under me again?”

“I-Evan no. I-God, I’m in love with you and I felt like you were leaving me with the lawsuit…like Shannon left and I couldn’t handle it. I couldn’t handle having to explain to Chris that another parent was leaving him. I’m worried because I love you and I swear to you that I’ll spend every day trying to show you just how much I love you.”

Buck looked up, tears glistening in his eyes. “I swear that if you’re lying about loving me, I’ll kill you,” he stated.

Eddie walked closer, putting both hands on Buck’s cheeks. “I’m not lying,” Eddie stated before placing his lips gently on Buck’s.

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/612531145440198656/prompt-isolated-buck-goes-to-the-pier-area-to-try)!


	29. Teaching a Lesson (by Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: While Buck is on the outs with the team, one of Eddie's buddy pays a visit and immediately takes a shine to Buck. Really needing the kindness, Buck and the friend hang out after work. The friend is married to a lovely guy so it is purely platonic between them. The friend decides to teach Eddie a lesson. Cue the friend and Buck faking a relationship. Eddie is left fuming until friend's super flamboyant husband arrives and rips Eddie a new one before encouraging him to get his man.

So I changed this slightly, so I hope it’s alright. I did end up using Tarlos (9-1-1: Lone Star) as the visiting couple…I wouldn’t mind doing a few more crossovers between these lovely disasters. Kinda long….like most of my fics.

**Warnings: cursing, depressed Buck, wrongful treatment of teammates.**

* * *

Buck watched as the fire truck pulled away from the station. He let out a sigh as he looked down at the mop in his hand. It had been months and the team was still treating him like he didn’t belong…he was beginning to think that he didn’t belong anymore. Maybe everything he did to get back to them meant nothing to them, but it meant everything to him. This was his heart laid on the line so that he could come back to a family that, apparently, didn’t want him anymore.

Buck had finished mopping half of the floor before someone cleared their throat. Buck turned around, giving a small smile. “Hey, Man. What can I help you with?”

The man was about the same height as he was. He looked to be latino…and boy was that a pretty face. The man smiled and Buck felt his heart stutter. “I’m actually looking for Eddie Diaz? He’s an old friend from Texas. I had to come out here for a training conference and decided to check in on him and Chris.”

Buck’s smile dimmed slightly. Of course this man would be friends with his best friend…well, could they even be considered best friends anymore? Buck cleared his throat. “Yeah, the truck left about,” Buck trailed off, looking at the clock, “fifteen minutes ago. Don’t know how long they’ll be. You’re free to go sit in the loft if you’d like?”

The man nodded, but didn’t move. “You okay, Chico? Aren’t you the fireman that was crushed under the fire truck? Glad to see you back at work!”

Buck sighed, a self deprecating smile making its way onto his face. “You’re the only one.” He hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

The man raised an eyebrow and stepped closer. “Troubles adjusting back in?”

“That’s not even the half of it. Honestly, I’m sure Eddie’s told you about everything that happened here. If it helps, I’m Buck,” he extended his hand.

The light bulb that went off in the man’s brain was visible to Buck, and he almost rolled his eyes at it. “You’re Buck? I’m so glad to have finally met you! Eddie talks about you all the time!”

“I hope only good things, though recently, I suspect he’d avoid all conversation that involved me.”

“He’s mentioned things have been rough. Didn’t tell me why though.”

“Figures,” Buck scoffed, turning to get back to his work.

“Hey,” the man reached out, grabbing onto Buck’s arm. “Don’t do that. I get enough of that from my husband. Talk to me, I’m a blank slate. Carlos Reyes at your service.”

Buck looked at him, really looked at him. He seemed genuine…and it would be nice to talk to someone who couldn’t completely judge him from his past. Buck found himself nodding. “How about a coffee while you get prepared to hear a pretty long story?”

Buck led Carlos up to the loft, fixing him a cup of coffee and motioning to the sofa. “You’ve mentioned part of the problem already. I was crushed by our ladder truck. The amount of work I had to put into getting my leg to work properly was astounding…but I pushed through it, most likely too fast like I always seem to do. I worked myself to the bone because all I wanted was to get back here,” he motioned around them. “This is my home and I felt so lost without it. Eddie had to pull me out of bed most days while I was healing up.”

Buck puffed out air before continuing. “I passed all the tests to get back to my crew, but I threw an embolism at my welcome back party. I literally coughed up blood on my captain’s patio. That set me back months. I had to go on blood thinners and I was so depressed. Again, Eddie had to force me to do anything that resembled being human…him and Chris got me through it though. Finally, the doctors cleared me to come back to work.”

Buck sighed, looking down to his hands, “but some people didn’t think I was ready to come back. I learned later that it was Bobby that kept me from coming back to work…Bobby’s our captain, if you needed to make that connection. He recommended that I be put on light duty until I was completely off the blood thinners and not at risk to bleed out from a simple cut. Bobby said it was to protect me…but I couldn’t do that. I quit. After a bit, I came back and worked the light duty job to show the department that I could be a good sport…but everything was moving so slowly. Then, I trusted Bobby and told him everything I was doing to disprove the department and show them that I was fit to go back to my regular job…and Bobby told me that he was the one keeping me from my job…keeping me away from my home. By the way, this was only shortly after the tsunami hit us. I was at the pier with Chris…and I lost him. I was dumb enough to take Chris to the pier on the day a tsunami hit…I seem to have the best of luck.”

Buck let out a chuckle, squeezing the bridge of his nose so he didn’t cry. “Hey, don’t do that. You can’t blame yourself for a natural disaster! You had no way of knowing.”

Buck continued talking as if Carlos hadn’t said anything. “Then I did the most stupid thing I’ve ever done in my life. When Bobby told me that he was the reason I wasn’t back at the 118, I let a sleazy lawyer help me make the biggest mistake of my life. I sued Bobby and the department and I won.” Buck looked at Carlos, just stared right at him. “They offered me millions, but I turned it all down to come back here where everyone hates me. I thought after a couple of weeks, things would go back to normal, but that’s not the case. I can’t see Chris, I don’t hang out with the team. Any time I show up, they get quiet. They don’t invite me to join them or come over for team dinners. I get that I messed up, that I told that lawyer things I thought wouldn’t be shared beyond the two of us, but everyone makes stupid mistakes. From the beginning, I’ve been known as the stupid kid of the team, it makes sense that I fuck up the most.”

Buck looked to his lap, angrily wiping away the tears that had fallen. The couch shifted and Carlos wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I’m sorry, Chico. That sucks. Eddie didn’t even allude to how things had gotten out of hand. But listen to me, none of this is your fault. You did what you had to do to get back to your family, and that’s understandable. Were there other ways? Maybe, but those didn’t present themselves to you. Do they know you turned down millions of dollars for them?”

Buck shook his head. “I don’t want them to forgive me because I turned down being rich. I want them to understand that everything I did, I did to get back to them because they’re all that matter to me. I’m nothing outside of this job. I don’t have anyone else. This is who I am, and they can’t seem to see that. I know I fucked up. I left Chris to deal with the tsunami aftermath by himself. I wasn’t there like I promised and I hurt both him and Eddie by doing that. If I had known…I would have dropped the lawsuit. Chris matters more than my job…but I didn’t know. I didn’t keep that line of communication.”

“Don’t do that. You can’t change what happened in the past. Eddie had plenty of opportunities to call you to help with Chris and he didn’t. The amount of times he told me that he wanted to call you to help with Chris alluded to many failed communication attempts on his part. That’s not your fault.” Carlos looked to where the truck was beginning to pull in. They’d have to table this for a later conversation. “Alright, they’re back. How about we give them a show? Show them that they’re missing out on your life and should be ashamed?”

Buck looked questioningly at Carlos, “what do you mean?”

Instead of answering, he ushered Buck to the kitchen with his mug. Buck went, planning to fill it up for the man, but still confused. He could hear his team coming up the steps, laughing with each other. “Babe! Make sure you put two spoons of cream,” Carlos winked.

Buck blushed, ducking his head as he did what he was told. He brought the coffee back over to Carlos who pulled him down to sit right next to him. Carlos wrapped an arm around his waist and Buck relaxed into it. Next followed a forehead kiss that had Buck turning an even darker red.

A throat cleared and Buck looked up to see Bobby giving him a tight smile. “Who do we have here, Buckley?”

Before Buck could open his mouth, Carlos responded. “Carlos Reyes, sir. His boyfriend,” he extended his hand after setting his coffee down.

“Boyfriend,” Eddie asked from behind him, voice gruff.

“Yeah, I looked him up after you told me about him. I remembered seeing a story about a fireman who was crushed under a ladder truck, did some digging and found out his full name. Looked him up on facebook and started a conversation. That turned into video calls and eventually us meeting up together when we had time to travel. I’m in town for a training conference, so I decided to surprise Buck. Hope I’m not imposing,” Carlos stated, but the tone of his voice suggested that he wasn’t worried about imposing.

“You have a boyfriend,” Chim asked, voice raising a couple of octaves.

Buck was pretty sure his face couldn’t get any redder. He bit his lip and nodded. “Y-yeah. There never seemed to be a-be a good time to tell you…so…surprise?”

“Why would there never be a good time to tell them, Mi Amor,” Carlos asked, even though he knew the answer.

Buck looked to him, biting his lip harder. “N-No reason…guess I just wanted to keep you to myself a little longer.”

Before the team could ask anymore questions, the alarm rang again. “Are you not going to join them, Quierido?”

Bobby looked back at them, his face hard. “Buckley was actually supposed to be doing inventory. He can’t go out on a call until we’re sure of everything we have for the rigs.”

___________________

By the next day, Buck had met TK Strand, Carlos’ husband. TK and Buck immediately hit it off. To Buck, it felt nice to finally have two people who understood him and seemed to care about him. After the past few months, he severely needed people that seemed to care.

For the first time in months, Buck walked into the station with a smile on his face. They had talked and decided that Carlos would come by the station and act all lovey dovey with him in order to get under the team’s skin. He was honestly happy to finally be able to have a reason to smile at work.

Within a couple of hours, Carlos showed up during his lunch break from the conference. He had brought food and milkshakes with him, Buck’s favorites to really sell the idea that they were dating. They ate at the table in the common area, laughing and joking with each other. Carlos even acted like the cutesy boyfriend, stealing food from Buck’s plate and drinking from his milkshake.

By the time they were halfway through their meal, Buck had noted that they had gathered a crowd. Another joke from Carlos had him almost choking as he had been taking a sip from his milkshake. A few coughs and Carlos scooting closer to rub his back soothingly had them pressed right up against one another. “Okay, Corazon?”

Buck smiled, cheeks red from coughing. “‘M fine, Papi,” he stated quietly, but by how quiet the common area was, he knew that everyone could hear him.

Buck startled as he heard a cup slam down on the table behind them. He turned to see Eddie rushing down the stairs. Buck turned to Carlos with an eyebrow raised. Carlos merely winked at him while going back to his food.

_________________

Eddie couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t watch his Buck be with another man…another friend of his. He thought Carlos knew that he was in love with Buck. He thought Carlos was seeing someone else…maybe Carlos had been seeing someone, but didn’t want to admit to him that it had been Buck. Honestly, the longer he watched them around each other, the more he wanted to murder Carlos for touching what was his.

Eddie shook his head, Buck wasn’t his…especially after how he’d been treating Buck these past few months. Eddie just…he couldn’t-wouldn’t let Buck in after Shannon. But somehow, he wormed his way in and Eddie didn’t know how to deal with it.

A throat cleared in front of him and Eddie looked up to see a man about his height with greenish eyes. “Do you need help,” Eddie asked, a little more snippy than he intended.

The man raised an eyebrow, “wow, I can’t believe you’re friends with Carlos and Buck. If you’re like this all the time, I can’t see how Buck is still in love with you.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard what I said. Can you get your head out of your ass long enough to tell Buck how you feel about him so that I can have my husband back? I’m all for showing your ‘fire fam’ how shitty they’re being, but I’d much prefer to have my husband not wrapped around another man.”

Eddie blinked at the man in front of him. The only thing he could muster was, “what?”

The man groaned. “Seriously, dude. My husband is pretending to be your ‘friend’s’ boyfriend to make you and the crew jealous that you’re treating him the way you are…especially you. That man cares more about your son and you than you know. All he could talk about with us was how much it hurt that he couldn’t be there for you and Chris and how he blamed himself for everything involving Chris and the fallout from the tsunami.”

The man looked at him expectantly before rolling his eyes and pulling Eddie back into the station and up the stairs. “Pendejo,” he groaned once he finally made his way to the top of the stairs. “Evan Buckley, Eddie Diaz is completely in love with you and very jealous of Carlos being so close to you. Please tell him of your undying love so that I can have my husband back. I like you, but if I have to watch you two act like a couple for much longer, I will have to punch that pretty face of yours, Buck.”

Buck opened and closed his mouth a few times, going red to the tips of his ears. “I-I don’t think that-that Eddie…he doesn’t…he doesn’t feel the same,” Buck looked away from TK.

“I swear to God, Evan,” TK growled before pulling Eddie over to Buck and sitting him down next to Buck. “The amount of times that Carlos has told me how in love Eddie is with you is astounding. Eddie has even admitted to Carlos verbally that he’s in love with you. Right, Eddie,” TK gave the man a hard stare.

Eddie could only nod as his throat dried up. Carlos moved to stand next to TK, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing the side of his head. “You-You love me,” Buck asked quietly.

Eddie looked down before looking Buck in the eyes. “I’m in love with you, you idiota. I’ve been in love with you since before the tsunami and if you had just talked to me instead of going to that lawyer-”

“Stop holding that against him. Think if you had gone through everything he did only to learn that the man you look up to as a father is holding you back from getting back to the only people who matter in your life…to the only home you’ve ever known. Tell me that you wouldn’t have done everything he did,” Carlos glared at Eddie and all Eddie could do was look away. “That’s what I thought.”

___________________

Buck hesitantly got out of the car. He wasn’t sure what he could and couldn’t do…they had so much to figure out. Thanks to Carlos and TK, he now knew that Eddie was in love with him…but he wasn’t sure how that affected how he could act. Eddie had explained that Chris was at Abuela’s so Eddie and Buck had the house alone.

Buck followed Eddie silently. He hated this. He hated not being able to act like Buck and Eddie. Eddie silently offered him a beer and Buck took it just so he’d have something occupying his hands. “Buck-”

“Eddie-”

They both stopped, looking at each other. Buck motioned to Eddie and Eddie sucked in a breath. “I’m sorry for how I’ve acted…I just didn’t want to get hurt by you.” The silent again was loud and clear to Buck.

Buck looked away from Eddie, frowning. “I never meant to hurt anyone. All I wanted,” Buck’s voice cracked, but he cleared it and went on. “All I wanted was to be back with you…with the team. You guys are my family…and I don’t trust anyone to watch your back other than me, Eds. I-just…just tell me what to do and I’ll do it. Just tell me how to make things okay between us and I’ll do it. I-I promise.”

Eddie moved closer, placing a hand on Buck’s cheek. “None of that, Corazon. I…it’s my fault too. If I had just talked to you from the beginning, none of this would have happened. I’m sorry I treated you like I did. That’s on me.”

Buck shook his head, eyes tearing up as he looked at Eddie. “If I hadn’t been so stupid-”

“Evan,” Eddie’s voice held a warning tone. “Not everything is your fault. You did what you had to so you could come back to me. I didn’t appreciate that enough, and I’m sorry. I promise that it’ll never happen again.”

Eddie moved closer and Buck’s breath hitched. “But-”

Eddie kissed him, slow and gentle. Buck hesitated before melting in the embrace. Eddie pulled back, leaning his forehead on Buck’s. “No buts. We have a lot to talk about…but I’d like to just lay with you in bed and rest….if that’s okay with you?”

A smile lit Buck’s face. “I’d be okay with that.”

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/612616962440380416/prompt-while-buck-is-on-the-outs-with-the-team)!


	30. New Family pt.1 (by Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover Wolf prompt: after the lawsuit omega Buck is ostracized by everyone, even Eddie ignoring his mate. Buck feels his familial and mate bonds weakening. Dying Buck wanders aimlessly into 126 territory. Crawls into cave to die when omega TK and alpha Carlos find him. They form sibling bonds with him. They are furious at Buck’s state and Owen is too when he meets Buck. 126 all shower Buck with love but he needs Eddie to fully recover. They’ll drag Eddie to Buck if they have to. Guilty 118.

Buck knows that he’s stupid. He knows that he can get caught in one feeling and end up doing things he wouldn’t normally do if he’d rationally thought about it. That’s how Buck found himself in this mess in the first place. He’d simply wanted his job back…to get back to his found family. At the time, he didn’t realize how he was hurting Eddie and Chris. He never wanted to hurt them.

What’s even worse than hurting his mate and pup is the fact that his Alpha is now ignoring him, changed the locks at the house, and has effectively cut him out of Chris’ life. This wouldn’t be as much of a problem if Buck wasn’t claimed by Eddie. A claimed Omega can only go so long without being close to their mate and if their bond is strained, the effects started quicker.

Even worse than that, Buck was an Omega who relied on familial and mate bonds. From how he grew up, his biology adapted to make him need the bonds in order to survive…pretty fucked up if you think about it. He never got what he needed from his biological family so his biology decided that he needed to be able to form those bonds with others.

This is how Buck found himself, standing outside Eddie’s house. He knew the Alpha was in the house. Chris wasn’t there, he couldn’t smell the pup. A low whine left his throat as his Alpha continued to ignore him. “Eddie please,” he croaked, “I know I fucked up…but let me fix it.”

Buck could tell that Eddie was just on the other side of the door, but the man made no sound. Tears fell as Buck let the reality of the situation set in. He wasn’t wanted anymore…Eddie didn’t need him. He’d ruined the one good thing in his life. “Just-I…take care of yourself and Chris. I’m…If you need me…I’ll-you just…reach out.”

Buck stumbled backwards. He had to get away from the house before he completely broke down.

Driving away from the house was the hardest thing he’d ever had to do. He could feel the bond between him and Eddie weakening every mile he drove away from the man. Once he was driving away, he couldn’t stop the tears. He knew what was going to happen if Eddie and the 118 didn’t forgive him in time. He’d deteriorate and die…seemed like even though his biology adapted, it would still do him in, in the end.

___________________

Two weeks passed before Buck felt the last of the bonds weaken to the point of almost breaking. He knew it was time. He sent a text to Eddie, simply saying that he loved him and Chris. He knew Eddie would ignore it…but he also knew the Alpha would feel when he died, so he could at least let the man know how he felt about him one more time.

Buck didn’t want to cause the landlord any problems. He couldn’t die in his apartment, that would make a mess and stink up the place, seeing as the only way someone would find him is when someone called in a complaint about the smell. He left two months rent in an envelope on the table with a note explaining that he was sorry for leaving on short notice and he hopes that the landlord will find a new tenant soon.

Buck left the keys to his jeep in the bowl next to the door along with his phone. He made sure that the note for Maddie was visible from the door. He felt bad about leaving her. She had finally rebuilt her life after Doug and the Alpha was thriving with her Beta mate.

Buck quickly left, letting the tears fall. There had been so much he wanted to do before his time came…most of that revolved around seeing Chris one last time, but no one would let him near the pup. Buck had messaged Carla to pick up a package from his house to give to Chris when Eddie wasn’t around. She had been more than happy to do so, and he’d explained that he’d be out when she came to get it…hopefully he’d find a nice enough place to die by then.

Buck shifted as soon as he hit the tree line. He ran. He didn’t want anyone he knew to find him…he wouldn’t wish that on his worst enemy. Buck didn’t know how long he ran, but he was beginning to get tired. He came upon a beautiful beach and could see a few caves on the cliff side.

Buck could also make out humans and wolves alike on the beach, having a good time. He would have to be quick and stealthy. He couldn’t ruin a perfectly good day for the pups he could see on the beach.

Without any problems, Buck made it into the cave. He paced a few minutes before he laid down and curled into a small ball. His sandy fur stood out against the dark rock and the caress of the waves outside the cave made for a nice distraction from what was to come.

As Buck felt his bond to Christopher completely break, he whimpered. He loved that pup more than he loved himself. He had immediately imprinted on him when he had met him…it hurt to know that he wouldn’t be able to watch the pup grow up. Then again, it was probably for the best that he not be around to watch the kid grow up…he wouldn’t be able to fuck his life up like he did his own.

Buck feels tired. He can tell that Eddie knows something’s up, but the bond is too weak to figure out exactly what he knows. He can feel the bond dwindling away like a dying flame.

A rustling from the opening of the cave causes Buck to tense. A pathetic growl exits his body as he spots two wolves at the mouth of the cave. He feels his hackles rise as he senses an Alpha. As the two step closer, Buck struggles to get to his feet. He wanted to die in peace, not by wolf attack.

Buck’s shaky, but he stands his ground. The pathetic growl comes back and both wolves pause. They seem to be having a conversation with each other…they must be a bonded pair. Slowly, both wolves submit to him and Buck’s confused. Buck feels his legs give up on him as his body registers that it’s not in danger.

A low whimper leaves his lips as both wolves bolt over to him. The smaller one nudges Buck’s snout, both scenting him and assessing him. The Alpha lays down by his side, body lining up with him. The Omega lays his head over Buck’s and both of them just sit there.

Buck’s slow to understand what’s happening, but then he feels some strength returning to him. If Buck hadn’t been in shock, he would have jerked away from the two, but he found he couldn’t move…these two wolves were willing to bond with him so that he could live.

_________________

Chris watched his dad pace around the living room. He could tell that his dad was upset, but he couldn’t figure out why. Maybe it was because Buck wasn’t here. He knew that he missed Buck, so his dad must really be missing him.

Something felt weird to Chris. The connection he had with Buck felt weird. He didn’t know why it was and he didn’t want to ask his dad because he was afraid of what it would mean. So, Chris just let his dad pace as Chris tried to focus on drawing.

It was only a half hour later when Chris felt it. It felt like when he had lost his mom, the bond between him and his mom snapping. Except…it felt like his bond with Buck snapped. A whimper left him as he thought about it. Immediately his dad was crouching at his level. “Mijo, what’s wrong?”

Tears welled in Chris’ eyes. “W-where’s Bucky?”

His dad looked away from him, biting his lip. “Buck…Buck’s giving us some space.”

Chris shook his head, tears starting to fall. “No! Bucky’s miserable. Bucky’s dying!”

His dad’s whole body shifted as he looked at his son. “What do you mean he’s dying?”

“His-his bond snapped like Mommy’s! Daddy, I want Papa!”

His son’s response stopped Eddie in his tracks. First, this was the first time Chris had referred to Buck as Papa. Second, a bond between Omega and Pup was hard to break…how had that happened? “Are you-are you sure?”

“Daddy, it feels just like when Mommy died! Where’s Papa?!”

Eddie barely remembers calling his Abuela to watch Chris…he had to find Buck.

_________________

Carlos and TK were cool. They made an amazing couple and an even more amazing sibling bond. Buck was still weak from not having his mate’s bond, but he felt marginally better…not to mention, he was still alive, which was a feat in and of itself. Through TK and Carlos, Buck met Owen and the 126. For some reason, TK, Carlos, and Owen were pissed on his behalf as were the rest of the 126 when he eventually told them what was going on with him.

He had explained that he was trying to get back to his job after having a fire truck crush his leg and an embolism almost take his life and a tsunami almost wiping him out and that when he found out that his Captain was the one keeping him from his job, he filed a lawsuit to get back to his family. He explained how he had to rely on bonds that weren’t from his family because of shit that happened when he was younger. He explained how everyone ostracized him when he came back and how he wasn’t wanted by the people he considered his family. He told them about how sometimes he just doesn’t think things through and who he might hurt with his actions and explained how he hurt his mate and his mate’s pup…the pup he’d started calling his own. He explained that his mate changed the locks on him and had been ignoring him for months, that he hadn’t seen Chris in months, that the team hadn’t talked to him other than to order him around in months. He explained how he had left things at his apartment so that everything was taken care of after he wandered off to die. He told them everything because it felt good to finally be able to tell someone.

What Buck hadn’t been expecting was everyone to be so angry for him. The tick in Owen’s jaw as he looked away from Buck. The silent anger rolling off Carlos as he pulled TK closer to him. TK’s protective growl as he reached over and placed a hand on Buck’s shoulder. The tense shoulders of the others as they registered everything he told them.

“He mated with you after the tsunami and then when you decided that you wanted to fight for your job, which you had every right to do, he kicked you aside and changed the locks,” Judd, the hefty beta asked.

Buck swallowed, “yeah, that’s…that’s exactly what happened. I just-I should have realized that I was hurting him and Chris. I shouldn’t have-”

“No, you don’t get to think that. He’s an asshole for not letting you explain. He’s hurting you and Chris more by not letting you back in to explain. The asshole deserves an asswhoopin’ for the shit he’s pulling,” he replied in his deep southern drawl.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Buck was working through what Judd had said. It felt good to have someone validate him…but he also knew that he was still in the wrong. It was an omega’s duty to make their Alpha happy. His dad had ingrained that in him when he realized his son wasn’t the Alpha he was expecting. “How are you feeling,” Marjan asked gently as she crouched in front of him. She didn’t want him to be too stuck in his head, that could lead to more problems.

Buck shrugged, not really looking at Marjan. “Okay I guess.”

“What’s going through your head,” TK asked as he moved to sit next to Buck.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing. Spill, Kid,” Owen replied.

“I…it’s-it’s stupid, really,” Buck mumbled, picking at a thread on the borrowed clothes he was wearing.

“It’s not, you don’t have to tell us…but it would probably make you feel better if you did.”

Buck was silent before he took a deep breath. “It’s-It’s and Omega’s job to make their Alpha happy. It’s their duty and I failed mine. I wasn’t there for my Alpha nor our-his pup. I failed my one true job and am whining about losing a bond to my mate when it’s all my fault.”

No one moved as they heard Buck talk. What he was talking about was before Omegas gained the rights of Betas and Alphas. It was the old school way of treating Omegas…and it was wrong. TK took Buck’s head in his hands and turned him to meet his eyes. “Listen to me, Buck. That is not our only job. Our job is to make ourselves happy first. We had a whole movement just to get that right and we succeeded. I don’t know who made you think that your only job was to make your Alpha happy, but they are wrong. We live for ourselves first, then others. If you happen to make your Alpha happy along the way, that’s great, but if not…if you’re happy, that’s all that matters. You didn’t fail your ‘job’, you tried to put yourself first, and you succeeded.”

__________________

Weeks passed and Buck seemed to have stalled in his healing. He was always exhausted. He moved at half speed and his color wasn’t getting any better. He knew that the only way he’d fully recover is if he had Eddie…but he knew Eddie wouldn’t want him around. He knew Eddie wouldn’t come to him on his own volition.

Buck was lounging around the 126. He had taken to coming to the station with the Strands who were housing them. Buck had ended up bonding with Owen as a pseudo father. Even that bond hadn’t made him strengthen much.

Buck smirked as he watched Marjan and Paul annoy the probie. He remembered those days fondly. “What do we have here,” Carlos asked as he walked into the loft, and saddled up to TK who immediately melted into the touch.

“Probie’s getting the full sibling ridicule experience,” Buck chuckled.

Carlos’ smile brightened as he ruffled the Omega’s hair. Buck leaned into the touch, smiling up at the Alpha. TK and Carlos had really become the brothers he’d always wished he’d had.

As soon as the peaceful moment started, it ended. “I’ve asked nicely. Where’s my mate,” a familiar growl came from the opening of the station. Buck knew that voice.

He stumbled to his feet, heart beating faster and faster as his senses caught up to his mind. He could smell his mate, could feel his presence. A needy sound left his body and he could hear his mate run through the station to get to him. When Buck finally laid eyes on Eddie, he almost collapsed. TK caught him before moving Buck behind him.

Buck broke his gaze from Eddie’s crazed eyes to look at the 126. All of them were standing protective of him. Carlos was the closest to Eddie and he could see Eddie sizing him up. Eddie’s eyes met his, and the craze died down. “Eds,” Buck whispered, tears building at his lids.

Eddie moved closer, growling at Carlos as he intercepted him. “If you don’t move, I will attack you,” Eddie growled, eyes turning to Carlos. He had to look up at the other Alpha, but that didn’t deter him.

“After the shit you put him through, you don’t deserve to even be in the same room as him,” Carlos stated calmly. To the untrained eye, you wouldn’t think he was ready for a fight, but after getting to know Carlos, Buck knew he would be ready if Eddie attacked.

Owen moved between Carlos and Eddie. “The only reason I’m not throwing you out of my house is because I know that Evan needs this. You do one thing to hurt him while you’re here and I will tear you apart. If he ends up leaving with you and I find out you hurt him in any way, my pack and I will hunt you down. Understood?”

Eddie’s head lowered in submission to the Alpha Prime. “I-I didn’t mean to hurt him in the first place…I was just so mad and…and it felt like he was leaving me-us. I didn’t…I didn’t want to be hurt again.”

At the tears he heard in Eddie’s voice, Buck pushed away from TK and walked unsteadily towards his mate. “I never wanted to make it seem like I was leaving you. You’re the best thing that’s happened in my life and I know I fucked that up because I couldn’t just be happy with that. I should have-I should have just been happy with you and Chris and none of this would have happened.”

As he got close enough for Eddie to grab, Eddie wrapped his arms around Eddie, scenting him and burying his face in Buck’s neck. “No, Mi Amor, I should have understood your side of everything and supported you. I’m the one that fucked up.”

Buck pressed a kiss to Eddie’s forehead before he buried himself in his Alpha’s arms. He could feel the bond between them strengthening sightly and sighed, sagging into the arms around him. “Love you, Eds.”

“I love you more than you’ll ever know, Mi Corazon. I promise to spend every day proving that to you.”

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/612766722256158720/crossover-wolf-prompt-after-the-lawsuit-omega)!


	31. New Family pt.2 (by Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Red, prompter fir Crossover Wolf fic that you just posted abs this was fantastic! I hope you continue it because i think The 126 and 118 would go to all out war to have Buck. He also needs to reunite with Chris! So many ways to still have this story go!

Warnings: anger, past abuse, slight homophobic language

* * *

Buck slowly walked behind Eddie as they approached the 118. It was the first time in four weeks that he was returning to work. He was still recovering from the past few months, but he had convinced Eddie that he was ready to go back to work. Throughout the time he’d gone back to LA, he’d been keeping in contact with the 126 and had weekly in person check-ins with them.

He found it endearing that the 126 cared so much about him. They felt like family…and while he didn’t like thinking about the time he was prepared to die…he’s so thankful that TK and Carlos found him and bonded with him. He had a support system, even if he didn’t have it in his place of work.

The second good thing that happened because of all of this was that he had reunited with his mate and pup. The first few days back, Eddie and Chris hadn’t left his side. Hell, it was torture this morning to get Chris to stay with Carla while he and Eddie went to work. Mentioning Eddie, he’s been amazing. If asked, Buck would say that he hadn’t fully forgiven Eddie, but in his heart, he has. He’s totally forgiven Eddie because he never truly blamed him. Still, Eddie is trying to make it up to him, which Buck reminds him that he doesn’t have to…but it feels nice. “You alright, Babe,” Eddie asked, stopping next to him as they stared at the firehouse.

Buck let out a breath and gave a small smile to his mate. “Just nervous, I guess. What do you even tell Cap about the past month?”

Eddie brought an arm around Buck’s waist, pressing a kiss to the corner of the man’s mouth. “I told him that we’d all been jackasses and to get their heads out of their asses. Told him that we’d be back when you were ready. Also, I’m pretty sure Strand had a talk with the whole firehouse if the last conversation I had with the captain was anything to go by.”

“God, that’s embarrassing,” Buck grumbled.

“I think it’s endearing. He’s looking out for you…and you deserve that, Evan,” Eddie placed one hand on Buck’s cheek, pressing his forehead against the Omega’s.

Buck took a deep breath and gave a small smile to Eddie. “Okay, let’s go.”

The pair walked through the bay doors and over to the lockers. They nudged each other, enjoying how close they were. Buck honestly thought he’d never get to have this again, and he was so happy that he did. He loved Eddie and Chris more than himself…he would spend this second chance showing them just how much he loved them…he would make sure that he made his Alpha happy because that was his job and his Alpha deserved it.

The pair walked up to the loft, already smelling the food, causing their stomachs to grumble. “You just ate, Mi Amor,” Eddie laughed.

“So did you,” Buck accused.

Buck and Eddie paused as they reached the top of the steps. Spread throughout the loft was the usual team along with the 126 crew. Buck cocked his head to the side as he eyed the groups. “Seriously?”

“Nice to see you too, Bucky,” TK smirked.

“What are you doing here?”

“First day back, thought we’d make sure you settled in properly, Pup,” Owen replied, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Plus, I know you haven’t spoken with the crew yet, so I wanted to make sure that you were going to be taken care of…I did make the promise of ripping anyone apart that hurt you.”

“Seconded,” Carlos responded, coming up to ruffle Buck’s hair.

“I believe the threat was that you’d rip me apart if you hurt him…you didn’t mention anyone else…though I’m in full support of your promise,” Eddie responded.

“Good to know, Twinkle Toes,” Judd gave a too firm pat to Eddie’s back. It was clear that Judd would hold his grudge against Eddie for as long as possible. Eddie didn’t blame him.

Someone cleared their throat, and Buck looked to see Chim standing a couple of feet from the group that had surrounded Buck. “Should I even ask for an explanation,” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Buck.

“Not like you deserve one,” Judd growled.

“Oh, wait, Dad. He wasn’t here when we talked to everyone.”

“You’ve been here before,” Chim’s eyebrows shot up.

As Owen stepped forward, Buck did the same, “Mr. Strand-Captain-Sir, I really don’t think this is necessary. It’s-it’s a nice gesture but-”

“Kid, you almost died because of these idiots. They deserve everything we throw at them for being so fucking clueless. Any pack would be lucky to have you and they screwed up…not you, I know you believe you did but that was all on them. If I have to spend the time until my dying breath to prove to you that you deserved so much better, I will. They took advantage of you and then shut you out. They deserve to be uncomfortable with us here. They don’t deserve to be immediately forgiven.”

Buck took a step back at Owen’s rant. No one had ever shown that he deserved anything. No one had ever stood up for him like this. He was just a lowly omega, he was always told that he got what he got.

________________

Halfway into his shift, Buck looked up from his phone when he caught his sister’s angry scent. He stood as she got to the top of the steps. “Mad-”

“Howard Han, you’ve got a lot of explaining to do,” she hissed as she grabbed him by the ear and hauled him down the stairs she had just ascended.

Buck watched speechless as she led him to the glass gym and started raising her arms and shouting at the Beta. If he wanted to, Buck could use his hearing to listen in to the conversation, but he didn’t want to invade their privacy. As he saw Bobby wince in sympathy, he could tell that the conversation probably revolved around him. That suspicion was supported when he turned to see TK and Carlos’ smug faces.

Buck raised an eyebrow at the two. “I like your sister, Man. She’s a fireball and she’s so nice. I don’t know why you didn’t talk to her about everything, but she’s the type of person I’d want in my corner all the time,” TK stated.

Buck rolled his eyes, a low growl leaving his throat. “The reason I didn’t say anything was because I didn’t want that,” he gestured to the fighting couple, “to happen. She finally got to have a happy ending and I wasn’t going to cause any strain in her relationship. Before talking to people about me, check with me first,” Buck huffed, jogging down the stairs.

Buck walked into the gym, ignoring Eddie who tried to cut him off. He approached his sister, grabbing her arm and attempting to pull her away. She didn’t budge. Buck huffed and lifted her over his shoulder, ignoring the way she fought against him.

The 118 and 126 had followed Buck down the stairs and as Maddie turned to snap at him, Buck let out the harshest growl he had in him. That silenced the Alpha, causing her to step back. “I’m tired of everyone making my decisions for me. If I wanted to chew out Chim, I would have done it myself, Maddie. If you want to be mad at anyone for not telling you what was going on here, you should be mad at me, not your boyfriend. I had plenty of opportunities to tell you and I didn’t. If I wanted my sister to know about everything, I would have told her, Strand, Reyes. If I wanted a babysitter, I would have stayed home with Chris and Carla because lord knows that Carla wouldn’t let me out of her sight. Thanks for the concern, but I’m fine. I will be fine and I don’t need everyone hovering trying to decide what’s best for me. I don’t make the best decisions sometimes, and that’s my own fault, but I don’t need three hundred alphas, betas, and omegas telling me how to live my life. It’s nice that you care, but can you stop trying to micromanage my life,” Buck was breathing heavily as he continued to speak.

He knew that if he didn’t calm down, he was close to shifting, but he couldn’t keep it all in. “This station treated me like shit and I let it happen because I thought that I deserved it. I let my mate push me away because I thought I deserved it. I went to a cave where none of my pack would find me because even after everything they did to hurt me, I didn’t want to hurt them. I did stupid things and fucked everything up, I realize that. The point is that I can take care of myself even throughout all of my stupidity. I’m not some useless little pup who can’t defend himself, I can defend myself just fine and I don’t need anyone meddling in my life!”

Buck felt his claws biting into his hands and his fangs were making themselves known. He was shaking with the effort it was taking not to fully shift. No matter how angry he was, he didn’t want to hurt anyone. He backed up from the group who, wisely, was staying quiet.

He barely heard the next words spoken in the firehouse, but he wished that he hadn’t. “And there’s the backbone I always wanted you to have as an Alpha, but what did we discuss about being an Omega, Evan?”

If there was one way to keep Buck from shifting, it was pouring ice water over him…and that voice was his ice water. He never wanted to see that man again. He never wanted to hear that man’s voice again. “Dad,” Maddie asked quietly.

Buck turned to look at the man, feeling his shoulders slump as he did. He could feel the Alpha’s power willing him into submission from the firetruck length away he was. “Evan,” the man asked more pointedly as he started to step closer.

“Omegas aren’t to be mouthy bitches. They are to take what they’re given and never ask for more. They listen to their Alphas and take care of the home. Their job is to make their Alpha happy because nothing else matters,” Evan whispered as he sunk in height, lowering his gaze from his father and baring his neck in submission.

At the low growl from behind him, he could tell at least one of the Alpha’s in the room wasn’t happy with the words spoken. “And what were you doing, Evan?”

Buck clenched his jaw, but answered. “I was being a mouthy bitch and asking for more than I was given.”

“Punishment?”

Buck didn’t get the chance to answer before both packs were in front of him like a barrier. “I don’t care who you are, one more word to my mate and I’ll kill you myself,” Eddie growled.

“Oh, you got yourself a mate, Evan? I see you didn’t grow out of your…phase.”

Buck gulped, feeling the shaking coming back, but not because of anger. He was afraid. The memories he had with his father he had locked away because it hurt too much to keep reliving them.

“I think you should leave,” Owen called out, barely keeping his growl in.

“Is that what you want Evan?” And wasn’t that a loaded question. If he said yes and he saw his father later, he would get punished. If he said no, he was betraying his pack…both of them because he considered both packs to be his…he had the bonds to prove it.

“You should go, Dad,” Maddie spoke up. She hadn’t witnessed what their father did to Buck and Buck had only told her about it after she found him in LA. She knew one thing for sure, if her dad tried to lay a hand on her little brother, she would rip him to shreds.

“I’ll go if Evan tells me to go,” the man responded.

Evan licked his lip, glancing up to see his dad looking at him, and quickly looking back down. He felt like a kid under his father’s stare. He felt like a defenseless kid waiting for his father’s punishment. Buck took a deep breath, stepping up to his sister, gripping her wrist tightly for support. He straightened his posture and finally looked up to his father again, meeting his gaze head-on. “L-Leave. I want you to-I want you to leave.”

Buck’s voice shook, but he had told his father to leave…he counted that as progress. His father raised an eyebrow and stepped closer, causing Eddie to step in front of Buck. “You sound like a scared pup…guess I couldn’t expect you to have any conviction…you are just a useless omega.”

Buck flinched slightly at that and suddenly Bobby, Owen, and Carlos were escorting his father out of the building. Eddie was wrapping himself around Buck, and Maddie was clutching onto him while TK, Hen, Chim, and Judd were forming a circle around them…and Buck felt safe.

________________

It was decided that Chris would spend the day with them as it seemed that there weren’t many calls. When they were on a call, Chris would be watched by the 126. The way Buck acted around Chris made the 126 feel at ease and watch in awe. The Buck they saw with Chris was a completely different person than they had ever seen…it was amazing. The pup definitely pulled the best of Buck out.

“Papa,” Chris asked as they cleaned up his legos.

“Yeah, Pup,” Buck answered.

Chris placed his hand on Buck’s cheek. “You’re gonna be okay, Kid. Daddy said that your dad hurt you…but you have Mr. Strand and Bobby, so you’ll be okay. And you have me and Maddie and Daddy. So, you’re gonna be okay.”

Buck bit his lip, bringing a hand up to wipe away his stray tears. “With you and the others at my back, I know I’ll be alright.”

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/613795082186932224/hi-red-prompter-fir-crossover-wolf-fic-that-you)!


	32. Waves (by Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan Buckley is a known firefighter of the 188, but before that, he was the Avenger, Waves (or another name, as you like), with water powers (or similar). He, unfortunately, had lost his powers in a strange event but regained them when he had lost Chris and he uses them to save people, with his ancient costume. His found family rapidly discovers that it's him because he is a hero, so let him be a real one

Warnings: cursing, tsunami, slight self-deprecation

* * *

Buck really hated the irony of the situation. He hated that he once was able to control it, that he would have been able to stop it. He hated that he had wished he had been normal so much that it eventually became true. Seeing the tsunami coming towards them, Buck would have given anything to be able to stop it like he could years ago.

He didn’t panic for himself when the water hit. He knew that he would be fine. He was worried about Chris. Chris couldn’t swim for long. Buck’s panic triggered something. As he broke the surface to try and find Chris, he felt them for the first time in ten years. “Chris,” he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Finally seeing Chris calmed him down. It didn’t last long as he watched the little boy lose hold of the pole he was hanging onto. Without thinking, Buck held his hand out and the water around the boy stilled. Buck made his way to Chris, gripping him tight as he felt his control on the water lessen. It was a start.

Sitting on top of the firetruck, Buck held Chris close. He could tell that he was shaking…but he would blame that on the cold water seeping into him. Chris was all smiles and giggles as he chatted animatedly with Buck…he was still amazed at how the little boy didn’t let anything get him down. “Bucky, how did you make the water stop?”

“What do you mean, Superman,” Buck asked after a beat of silence.

“When I slipped, you-you held your hand out and-and the water stopped moving.”

Buck was quiet. He licked his lips, looking down to the little boy he cared so much about. “I haven’t been able to do that in a while, Superman.” Buck looked away from the little boy and to the raging water. “It started when I was your age…”

_**Sixteen Years Prior** _

Buck laughed as Maddie splashed him in the pool. It wasn’t often that the ten-year-old and twenty year old got to hang out much, so Buck always enjoyed it as much as possible. After one particularly soaking splash, Buck scoffed and pushed his hands through the water, feeling them tingle. Buck could only watch in amazement as the water rushed from behind him and swallowed Maddie.

The water quickly dispersed back into the pool, but Buck was still staring wide eyed at Maddie. Maddie spluttered before looking at Buck with just as wide eyes. “How did you do that?”

“I-I don’t know, Mads.”

Maddie quickly got both herself and Buck out of the pool, both deciding not to mention what happened to their parents.

Over the next few weeks, it became harder and harder to hide it from their parents. Buck didn’t know what he was doing. He would be washing the dishes and suddenly, all the water in the sink would rise, leaving the dishes as dry as could be. He’d be walking past a water bottle and the cap would explode from the bottle and water would rain down over the counter. He would be getting a shower and suddenly all of the water is floating around him, not raining down on him. He was honestly confused and a little scared at this point.

One day, he was walking home from school, when he heard a splash from behind him. He had just passed over the swing bridge. He turned to the bridge and walked back, seeing a car slowly sinking. Even at ten, he knew that wasn’t good and that the people in the car wouldn’t be able to save themselves.

Without thinking, Buck jumped in. The water surrounded him and comforted him. He let instinct guide him as he watched his hand put itself in front of him, raising the water around the car. He formed a bubble of water and moved the car back onto the bridge. He let his control of the water go, watching as the water fell off the bridge. Buck made himself scarce as the doors to the car opened. He knew that if anyone found out that he had these abilities, he could be taken away. Maddie had been very adamant about that.

__________________

A few days later, as he was walking home the same route, a mechanical whirring stopped him in his tracks. He turned to see a red and gold suit descend with a man in red, white, and blue. In the back of his mind, he made the connection that this was Iron Man and Captain America, but his brain hadn’t fully caught up to that yet.

“Hey, Kid. Heard you could do some pretty amazing things,” the face plate retracted to show Tony Stark, and Buck’s eyes widened.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sir.”

“Couple of days ago, Steve, Nat, and Bucky lost control of their car and went off the side of this bridge. You jumped in after them and got their car back on the bridge. You controlled the water around it,” he continued.

Buck brought a hand to the back of his neck, a nervous tell that he picked up from his mom. “Sorry, I think you have the wrong kid. I’m as ordinary as they come.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard that people with abilities can be taken advantage of by people that find out, but we want to help you to control your abilities so that it will be easier for you to hide them or defend yourself. You can only hide your abilities so much without knowing how to control them,” Steve stated.

Buck swallowed audibly. He knew that he could trust Steve and Tony, but that didn’t make it any easier to tell them about his abilities. He trusted his sister the most, and she had said to never tell anyone about his powers. He bit his lip as he looked at the two men in front of him. “My sister says that I shouldn’t tell anyone…but you’re the Avengers, so it’s okay to tell you, right?”

Steve smiled, crouching to his level. “It’s alright to tell us. We’ll take care of you.”

Present Time

“After that, I moved with Maddie to New York. My parents weren’t all that present in my life when I was young, so they didn’t care if I moved with my sister or not. Mads made sure that Tony and Steve treated me right and I learned how to control my powers.” Buck held Chris close as the little man listened with the utmost attention.

“Did you get to meet all the Avengers?”

“At the time, yeah. There was a crisis brewing during that time so all of the Avengers were taking stock of what was going on and what they could do to stop the crisis. I trained every day with different Avengers and eventually learned to control my water skills. By that time, six years had passed and I wanted to help for the greater good. I had been on a few missions during those six years, but we were short on Avengers when a mild crisis arose, so I told them I wanted to help. What I didn’t know at the time was that the mission would be my last and I wouldn’t be able to use my powers again.”

_**Ten Years Ago** _

Tony, Cap, and Bucky were dealing with the big bads of the day while Buck was dealing with the underlings. “How are you holding up, Mariner,” Tony asked through the coms.

“I’d be doing better if you weren’t checkin in every two seconds,” Buck chuckled. He sprayed the second wave of underlings with the force of two tons of water, smiling to himself. “I’m quite enjoying washing these guys away.”

The fight dredged on and Buck was getting tired, but he kept going, hoping that, soon, the Avengers would have the leader dealt with so that they could all go home. “Shit,” Cap’s voice reverberated on the com. “Mariner, gonna need you to stop that wave.”

Buck looked towards the ocean, eyes widening as he saw a huge wave heading towards the land. “That’s a tall order…wish me luck.”

Buck placed himself on the sand that should have been covered in water up to his chest. He’d need a little extra room in case he couldn’t calm the water immediately. Spreading out his arms and hands, Buck felt the energy pulse through his body. The wave was big and strong, he could tell he had his work cut out for him.

Buck had never been scared of water. He always felt comfortable in it. He felt like he related to the water and it seemed like a second home. Staring at the wave surging towards him, Buck felt scared. He was scared he wouldn’t be able to stop it. He was scared he’d let everyone down.

He pushed against the wave. It was like a vicious match of wrestling. Buck could feel his eyes begin to glow as he tapped into his full power. The battle was invisible, not very interesting to watch, but to Buck, it was the most exhausting thing he had ever experienced. There was so much power behind that wave and only so much power Buck possessed.

Buck could feel the wave slowing as he worked on it, but he knew it wasn’t enough. Buck pushed harder, walking towards the wave. He grit his teeth as he felt his energy drain. As he got closer to the water, he let it surround him. He wasn’t scared of the water, he was scared of the possible damage. It could cause.

He built an avatar of water around him. It was the only way he could make sure the wave didn’t reach the shore in all its destructive glory. The avatar grew and grew…it was bigger than anything Buck had ever tried to make. Once Buck was sure that the remaining wave wasn’t going to be able to damage anything, Buck pushed himself back into the ocean. He walked further and further away from the beach. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold the avatar, but he had to get as far away as possible to not cause the wave of the release to undo everything he was trying to prevent.

Buck wasn’t sure how far he got before he felt his control give. He fell, hitting the water hard. A groan left his lips at the impact. The water surrounded him, but it felt different. He didn’t feel comforted and safe. He felt out of control. Buck popped above the surface, trying to steer himself back to the shore, but he had no control of the water. “Damn it. I’m gonna need someone to come pick me up,” he stated in his com, floating on his back. He was so tired.

Not long after he called, Buck was being grabbed by Tony and brought back to land. “You alright, kid,” Tony asked as he set him on the ground. The other Avengers surrounding him.

“Fine, just took a lot out of me,” he stated, wiping a hand under his nose, eyes zeroing in on the red stains. “Damn,” he muttered.

“Let’s get you back to the tower.”

_**Present Time** _

“We thought that after a few days, my abilities would come back. Many heroes used their abilities to the max and just needed time to recuperate before using them again…but mine never made a return appearance until today,” Buck stated, hugging Chris even closer.

“You stopped a tsunami,” Chris asked, eyes wide in amazement.

“Yeah Bud, I did. Wish I’d still had my powers when I first saw the wave and I would have stopped all of this from happening,” Buck muttered.

“It’s okay, Kid. You did your best.”

Buck teared up, but didn’t let them fall. God, he loved this kid so much. At a scream that came from the water, Buck sat up straighter. “Chris-”

“Help them. I’ll stay here.”

_________________

He can’t believe he was such an idiot. He lost Chris. How the fuck did he lose Chris? How could he be so dumb as to stop watching the kid? Buck stumbled around the VA camp. He had to find Chris. “How do you tell your best friend that you lost his son,” he asked Maddie as he hid behind a tent.

Buck doesn’t remember much of what happens, but he remembers trying to tell Eddie that he’d lost Chris and Eddie running from him. He remembers seeing Eddie holding Chris, but he doesn’t remember how he ended up in one of the cots in the tents.

Buck looked to the side seeing Chris laying in the bed next to him. The little man was safe, that’s all Buck ever wanted. “Buck? Dios Mio, don’t scare me like that again! You just-you passed out.”

Buck winced at the light that peered in from behind the tent. “Sorry, din’t mean to.”

Eddie came and sat on the edge of Buck’s bed. He ran a hand through Buck’s curls. “Chris told me something pretty interesting,” Eddie spoke after a while.

“Mmm? What’s that,” Buck asked as he shifted in the bed.

“Said you controlled the water in order to save him and countless others.”

Buck felt his face pale. He’d forgotten to tell Chris not to tell anyone about that. He looked away from Eddie, shaking his head. “It was a pretty stressful event. Kid probably made something up to block the trauma.”

Eddie placed his hand on top of Buck’s arm. “I’d be inclined to believe that if you weren’t acting like you are right now.”

“It’s-it’s stupid.”

“No, it’s not.”

Buck bit his lip, tears starting to form in his eyes. He looked up to Eddie, “I couldn’t stop it. If I had just…I should have been able to stop it, stop all the death! I’ve stopped a tsunami before, but I-I lost my abilities and I couldn’t protect Chris because of it. I fucking screwed up, Eds…I’m so sorry.” Buck let the tears fall. There was no use in hiding them.

“Hey, no.” Eddie grabbed Buck’s face, making him look back up. “That’s not your fault. Mariner saved countless lives ten years ago. Sure, it took a minute for your powers to kick in after the wave hit today, but they did and you saved my son and dozens more. You should be proud of that.”

Buck shook his head. “I could’ve done better.”

“Evan James Buckley, don’t talk like that. You did everything you could and I couldn’t thank you more.” Eddie placed his forehead on Buck’s. “You kept my son safe and continued to look for him at the expense of your own health. You’ve done more for me than you’ll ever be able to understand.”

It was silent as Buck let the words sink in. “I’d do anything for Superman, you know that.”

Buck watched as Eddie’s lips quirked up and the man opened his eyes to look into Buck’s. “I know, that’s why I love you.”

“You-you do?”

“How could I not?” He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to Buck.

The kiss was gentle and sweet. It was hesitant but perfect. As they separated, Buck stayed as close as possible to Eddie. “I love you too…but do you think that you could keep the whole Mariner thing on the down-low?”

Eddie chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to Buck’s lips. “Whatever you want, Mi Amor.”

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/613061127099809792/hello-i-really-liked-your-ideas-and-your)!


	33. May's Mall Day pt.1 (by Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Buck comes back after the lawsuit but he’s effectively cast out. On his day off he runs into May at the mall and they catch up. May can see that Buck is hurting bad. They part outside in the parking lot when someone falls unconscious behind the wheel and the car careens towards May. Buck doesn’t think he pushes May out if the way and gets clipped but not full on hit. Buck makes sure May is ok and asks her to call 911 but not mention he was there, thinking Bobby would be mad.

Buck knew life wasn’t fair, but he couldn’t help but think that after everything life had thrown at him, maybe it could be a little nicer. He’d gotten through a fire truck crushing him, an embolism trying to kill him, and a freaking tsunami. The least life could do was give him an easy win by being able to go back to the firehouse.

Seriously, Chim was able to come back to work at the snap of his fingers. Eddie was street fighting and didn’t even get in a lot of trouble for it. Bobby was investigated and came back relatively fast…why couldn’t he come back? Why was Buck the exception to everyone coming back?

Since he came back, everyone treated him differently. They acted as if he had betrayed them…but can’t they see that they betrayed him first? It made no sense. The way they treated him was unjust…he had just done everything he could to get back to the people he cared about. Was there something wrong with that?

Buck sighed as he walked into the mall. He needed to make sure he got Chris the best present for his birthday, even if he wouldn’t be able to spend the day with him like he wanted to. To be honest, it was both a birthday present and an apology…he hadn’t been there for Chris like he promised, and he needed to make up for that.

Buck was in his third store when someone called out to him. “Buck, what are you doing here?”

“May? I’m here toy shopping for Chris. You?”

May gave him a big hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Little bit of shopping for Chris, mostly looking at all the new clothes that I’d like to be able to buy.”

Buck chuckled, he’d definitely done some of that when he was younger. “Have you had lunch yet? I’ll buy.”

May and Buck made their way to the mall cafeteria. After getting food from the Japanese place, they sat down with one another. “So tell me how school’s going.”

May rolled her eyes. “School is school. I’m doing well in all of my classes and still waiting to hear back from the colleges that I applied to. I’m probably going to finish on the honor roll this year as nothing seems to be too hard. How’s work?”

Buck could feel his smile sag some at her question, but Buck quickly put his smile back in place. “Work is work,” he chuckled, using her wording from before. “There’s a bit of an adjustment curve after everything I did…so it’s going as well as it could be, I guess.”

Buck continued to eat his food, but he’d lost his appetite. It felt so good to just talk with someone that he cared about. He barely got to have three words with anyone at the station because they hated him…and May was a light in a dark tunnel. They’d always been close and at this point, he felt that May was probably his only friend from the Grant-Nash home.

May placed a hand on his arm, drawing his eyes to her. “You know you can talk to me, right? I know everyone is butt hurt over the lawsuit, but you were just doing what you had to do to get back to the people you cared about. If you want to talk about it, I’m here.”

Buck bit his lip, looking away from May to get the tears he felt under control. “Thanks May, but I’m alright.” He looked back to May, giving her another smile. “Now, tell me about this crush that I heard Bobby talking about the other day.”

______________

May and Buck hugged as they stepped out of the mall. “It was good seeing you. Text me if you need anything,” Buck murmured into her hair.

“The same goes for you, Buck. I know things are weird with everyone at the firehouse, so talk to me if you need to talk to someone.”

“Promise, Little Miss.”

They parted, but as Buck heard tires squeal, he turned back around. Acting without thinking, he rushed towards May, pushing her out of the way of the car. He was thrown backwards as the car clipped his hip. Buck muffled a groan and stood up. “May, are you alright?” At her nod, he continued, “okay, call 911. We’re going to need paramedics and fire here to look after the driver of the car. I’m going to go check on the driver.”

Buck knew May would do as he said, so he went to work making sure there were no other injuries and that the driver was alright. “Sir, can you hear me?” Buck placed his fingers on the man’s neck, breathing a sigh of relief as he felt a pulse. Buck pried the door open to get a better view of the driver.

Buck let his training kick in as he assessed the driver. He checked his ABC’s and made sure that there wasn’t any bleeding that wouldn’t be seen upon first glance. He looked up as the man started groaning. “Sir, can you hear me? I’m a firefighter, I’m trying to help you.”

The man slowly came to. “Where am I? What-what happened?”

“You were in an accident, Sir. I need you to stay still, okay?”

“Did I-Did I hurt anyone? Shit, I hurt someone didn’t I?”

Buck placed his hands on the man to keep him still. “No one’s hurt, Sir. Everyone’s fine. I need you to stay still okay? You don’t want to hurt yourself any more, do you?”

“Is he-is he okay,” May asked as she joined him.

“He should be fine after a check up at the doctor’s. Think you can do me a favor and keep him calm?”

“Okay, but where are you going?”

Buck, held back a wince as his hip throbbed. “Look, things are still rocky between me and the guys. It’s best if I’m not here when they show up.”

“What, are you afraid of Bobby being mad that you’re here?”

Buck bit his lip. “Quite frankly, yeah. They try and blame everything on me nowadays, May. I’ll be blamed for putting you in danger if I’m here when they show up…so I need to go.”

“Just promise me that you’ll go to the hospital? You need to get your side checked out…you’re on blood thinners.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Promise. Now…don’t mention I was here.”

_______________

May glared at the 118 as they worked. The shit they pulled with Buck was not going to happen quietly anymore. “Was there a fireman here before us? That’s all the driver can talk about,” Bobby stated as he walked over to May.

“Depends, are you going to blame this whole thing on that firefighter?”

Bobby looked at her questioningly. “Of course not. Driver lost consciousness because of vertigo. It was no one’s fault.”

“Really? Because Buck seemed to believe that you would blame him for the whole thing and putting me in danger when all he did was make sure I was safe and that the driver would be okay.”

“Buck was here,” Eddie asked as he stood next to Bobby.

“Yeah, and he did a damn good job. He made sure everyone was alright and taken care of before making sure the driver didn’t have any major problems for you guys when you got here. Got clipped by the car while pushing me out of the way. He seemed to believe that you would blame him for putting me in danger when he didn’t have a damn thing to do with the accident. So do tell me what the hell you’ve been doing to Buck to make him believe that and be afraid to see you guys while he’s off duty.”

Bobby opened and closed his mouth before looking at Eddie who looked slightly panicked. “What do you mean Buck got clipped and left?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Edmundo? Why do you suddenly give a shit after treating him like crap for months? Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to go make sure Buck went to the hospital like he told me he would.”

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/613150625929347072/prompt-buck-comes-back-after-the-lawsuit-but-hes)!


	34. May's Mall Day pt.2 (by Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck keeps his promise and goes to the hospital. The blood thinners make the bruise on his side worse. May shows up with Bobby and Eddie, and Buck just unloads all his anger and hurt. Athena is there with footage of the accident and she declares Buck is coming home with her and May. Eddie brings Chris. Athena in momma bear mode.

Warnings: this became a little more depressing than I was going for, cursing, hurting Buck, past vehicular accident, emotional whiplash-slightly

* * *

“Where did May go? She hasn’t given me her statement yet,” Athena asked as she approached her husband and Eddie. She rose her eyebrow at the looks of shock on their faces. “And why do you look like someone kicked your puppy?”

“Hen, Chim, we’ll meet you at the hospital,” Bobby shouted as he and Eddie turned to the trucks.

“Robert Nash, what has you so panicked,” Athena called out.

Bobby turned to her, biting his bottom lip. “Buck was here. He bumped into May. As they were leaving-”

“Buck pushed her out of the way, I know, she told me.”

“Did she tell you that Buck was clipped by the car? She made him promise that he’d go to the hospital before he left,” Eddie stated.

“I’ll meet you at the hospital.”

_______________

May quickly walked through the hospital. She’d texted Buck once she was in the lobby, asking him where he’d been taken. At first, Buck had tried to convince her to leave, but she was having none of that. After calling him four times, Buck had finally answered with a sighed room number.

She barely knocked on the door before letting herself in. She stopped at seeing the large bruise blossoming across his hip. “May, hey, it’s not that bad. Blood thinners just make everything look worse.”

Instead of commenting on it like she wanted to, she lifted her eyes to look into Buck’s. “And why are you shirtless?”

Buck gave her a small smile. “They said after I was checked out that I could put my pants back on and I wouldn’t have to be in a gown. So long as I kept my shirt off, they saw no need to put me in a gown. I’m just waiting for the doc to come back to tell me what I already know. Be more careful. The bruise will take a little over a week to go away. Don’t strain yourself too much, Mr. Buckley,” he rolled his eyes.

“You know, you should listen to your doctors or else they really are going to reserve a room for you.”

Buck laughed wholeheartedly, wincing slightly as his hip protested at the jostling. “Ah, don’t make me laugh so hard, twat,” he joked.

“Maybe you shouldn’t get hurt and then that wouldn’t have phased you,” she rose her eyebrows in a challenge and Buck couldn’t help but think about how much like her mother she was. “What’s with that look?”

“What look?”

“The one you were giving me while staring at me silently.”

Buck shook his head as he sat down on the bed again. “I was just thinking how much like your mom you are. You have the ‘don’t give me shit’ look down pat.”

“Just because she’s my daughter and already gave you that look doesn’t mean that you aren’t going to get it from me as well, Buckley,” Athena called as she walked into the room.

Buck opened and closed his mouth in shock. “H-How did you-how did you know I was here? How did you get my room number,” he asked as Bobby and Eddie entered as well.

“The hospital knows that when you’re here, we want to know where you are. And Bobby still happens to be your emergency contact,” Athena replied.

Buck tugged his shirt towards him as he looked away from the group. He began pulling it over his head, unable to stop the hiss from his lips as his side pulled painfully. “You’re hurting yourself, stop,” Eddie called.

“And why do you care,” Buck growled, eyes snapping to Eddie. “You haven’t shown me that you’ve cared about me since I started that stupid lawsuit. I get it, I was in the wrong for some god forsaken reason that I don’t even understand. I didn’t pull away, you did, all of you. Do you know how it felt seeing her name taped over mine? All of you moved on and I was stuck waiting for my family to come back to me!”

Buck was standing now, ignoring the way his hip panged as he took a step forward and pulled his shirt the rest of the way down. “Chim comes back within months of his traumatic brain injury, Bobby comes back right after the investigation into him, Eddie barely gets a slap on the wrist for street fighting and I get what? Months of rehab I understand, and some time after the embolism, that’s fine but when my doctors cleared me did I go back to work? No. I had an overprotective mentor tell the higher ups that I wasn’t ready for my job and that asshole let me believe for months that it was the department’s fault. I tried to play along but nothing was ever good enough!”

Buck was feeling queasy, but he didn’t stop. It felt good to get it all off his chest. “So I filed a lawsuit because that was the only way to get back to you and the others. That was the only way I would be allowed back to work and I made bad decisions. I thought I could trust my lawyer, but he went around me and used everything I said against you guys and I felt bad about it, but I was getting my job back. I was allowed to be selfish and care about myself for once because I give my all to you! I bleed for you-ALL of you! And I turned down millions of dollars just to go back to a job where you all treat me like shit! And I don’t complain! I don’t because I feel like I deserve how you’re treating me for what I told the lawyer, but it’s been months of this shit and I’m done with it!”

He felt the tears of frustration building in his eyes but he couldn’t stop himself anymore. “It’s so exhausting acting like nothing you do phases me. It’s exhausting trying to be perfect every second of every shift because I don’t want to give you more ammunition to use against me! You told me that I was exhausting Eddie, bit it’s really you guys who are so exhausting! I came back to a job where everyone hates me and I stick through it because I want to be there for all of you but I can’t fucking do it anymore! I deserve better! I know that sometimes I don’t, but I do! I’ve spent almost six months-half a year-trying to make up for the lawsuit but nothing has changed and I can’t do it anymore!”

His voice had slowly risen until he was shouting at the two firemen in the room. Buck took a breath, licking his lips. “That’s why I went to the chief and put in for a transfer. Don’t worry, I didn’t mention all of that, just said that I would prefer to work with another station in order to make it more comfortable for the rest of the crew. Effective next shift, I’m working with another company.” He wanted to say more, but his stomach chose that moment to turn violently and he rushed to the bathroom attached to the room.

After emptying his stomach, Buck rested his head on the cool toilet seat. He hoped that the nausea was because of his reaction to Bobby and Eddie and not an underlying problem from getting clipped by a car. A soft knock caused Buck to lift his head. “I’m fine,” he called through the door.

“Can I come in,” Athena’s voice filtered through the door.

Buck felt the stinging in his eyes get worse as he cleared his throat. “I’ll be-”

The door opened and Athena entered, closing the door behind her. “Buckaroo, you don’t have to take care of yourself. I know that it may seem like you have to, but you don’t. You have Maddie, May, and I who want to be there for you. I can’t say anything on Bobby or the crew’s behalf, but I’m sure after that speech they’re going to jump through all the hoops they can to get you back to them.”

Buck laughed morbidly, “why would they. It’s been clear from the whole embolism thing that Bobby didn’t want me back and I kept pushing and by doing so, I messed up the best thing in my life, ‘Thena. I haven’t seen Chris in eight months and I miss him! I loved that kid as my own and I-” he cut himself off as he hunched over the toilet to vomit again.

Athena rubbed his back, bringing her hand to the back of his head to massage it. “Just because Eddie’s being an asshole doesn’t mean that you messed anything up. The normal amount of time to be upset with you was a week at the max, Buck. Was I upset that you sued Bobby in the beginning? Absolutely. But when I thought about it, I could see why you were doing everything you were. Some are not as mature and take time to get over things…I’m sure that Eddie was just upset because he felt like he was losing his best friend and was afraid that by letting you back in that he would get hurt again-and don’t give me that look, Buckley. You can’t put all of the blame on yourself.”

The door opened slightly and May poked her head in. “Buck, the doctor’s back.”

Buck cleared his throat, “thanks, May…I’ll be right out.”

Athena helped him to stand before she opened the door and walked out. Buck followed, giving a sheepish smile to his doctor when he raised an eyebrow with an unimpressed look. “Mr. Buckley, I told you to keep your heart rate down and rest. I also told you to keep your shirt off if you wanted to keep from wearing a gown.”

Buck bit his lip, looking down slightly. “Sorry doc…things just happened and I didn’t realize what I was doing,” he muttered.

The doctor nodded. “I need you to take your shirt off so I can examine the bruise again. Then we’ll go over your x rays and maybe you’ll get to go home. Anyone you don’t want in the room with you?”

Buck turned to see Hen and Chim had added to the group in his room. He licked his lip, looking back to the doctor. “I…it’s…they’re-”

“Mom and I will stay. The others should get back to work. You’re on the clock and I’m pretty sure that the taxpayers that pay your salary wouldn’t like you standing around and wasting their money,” she replied with a cold glare set at the four.

“May,” Buck hissed.

“What? They hurt you. I’m not going to be nice about it.”

Buck watched as Hen and Chim pushed Eddie and Bobby out of the room. Buck slowly removed his shirt, mindful of his hip. The doctor came over to do a quick examination before going over his x rays. “There are no fractures and no internal bleeding that we can see. If you start to feel faint or dizzy, you need to come back immediately. If you notice the bruise on your hip get progressively bigger and starting to cover you abdomen, you need to come back to the hospital. Do you have anyone you can stay with to keep an eye on you for the next few days to make sure you’re alright?”

Before Buck could respond, Athena stepped up. “He’ll be coming home with me.”

“Alright, I’ll get the paperwork started for your discharge.”

_______________

Buck slowly walked down the stairs of Athena’s place. Buck had tried to argue with Athena and tell her that he’d be fine at his apartment by himself, but Athena had given him a look and told him to ‘quit being stupid’ and had immediately taken him to her place. May had gone to his apartment to grab his work duffle. It had multiple changes of clothes in it and required her to not have to go through his dressers.

Athena settled him in the living room with the remote while she went about fixing a light supper. “Don’t worry about Bobby, I told him to find a place to stay tonight,” she stated as she sat the food in front of him.

“What? No! I don’t want to put him out of his own house-your house-both of your houses!”

“You being here isn’t why he isn’t coming home tonight. The way he’s treated you and allowed others to treat you is the reason I’m not letting him come home tonight.”

“But-”

“Buck. You deserve so much better. I wish you had told me what was going on. I would have talked to Bobby. You didn’t deserve to be treated that way. I can’t believe that I believed Bobby when he said everything was fine at work.”

“Athena-”

The door opened and May walked in with his bag. “So, I ran into a couple of people as I was leaving your apartment and they wouldn’t leave me alone. So, I have Chris and I locked the door on Eddie because I thought you’d like to see the little man and not have to deal with the other…emotional baggage.”

Buck expected Athena to scold May about locking Eddie out of the house, but was surprised when she just gave an appreciative gaze to her daughter. Buck hugged Chris as he came around the couch, but scowled slightly. “Don’t just leave Eddie out there. Let him in! He’s Christopher’s dad, he has a right to be wherever his son is.”

“You’re too kindhearted for your own good,” May sighed as she went to let Eddie in.

“Daddy said you got hurt,” Christopher stated quietly from where he’d tucked himself into his side.

Buck looked down at Chris, ruffling his curls. “I just got a little bruise on my side. Nothing to worry about, Superman.”

“But Daddy said that-that with the blood thinners, you could get really hurt.”

“But I’m Buck, I push through everything, little man. Nothing’s going to keep me down.”

“Because-Because you’re a fighter. Like-Like during the tsunami, you kept pushing to save everyone.”

Buck gulped quietly, “yeah, just like the tsunami, Bud.”

Chris leaned up as if to share a secret and Buck leaned down to meet him. “I know you and Daddy are mad at each other but-but I’m really happy I can see you now, Bucky.”

Buck couldn’t help the tear that fell. He hadn’t expected Chris to say something like that. He caught Eddie’s gaze and couldn’t help the rest of the tears that fell. “I’m really happy to see you too,” he buried his head in the curls, clutching Chris tightly to him. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to have this for long, so he wanted to memorize what he could…but maybe the world would be fair. Maybe he could get this back…maybe he could get this sliver of happiness back after everything he’d been through.

* * *

Got a request? 

Follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anon911andbuddie)!

Original Post found [here](https://anon911andbuddie.tumblr.com/post/615877077803106304/original-prompter-for-buck-pushing-may-out-of-the)!


End file.
